Uma Segunda Chance
by Juh Potter Black
Summary: UA. Harry é um famoso Empresário quando uma tragédia transforma sua vida. Como ele se recuperará? EPÍLOGO POSTADO. FIM.
1. Prólogo

Uma Segunda Chance

**Sinopse: **UA. Harry é um famoso empresário que tem tudo: um bom emprego, uma linda esposa, uma linda filha e uma vida confortável. Porém, as coisas mudam quando a sua esposa morre num trágico acidente. Harry fica muito abalado, colocando sua carreira em risco. Embora os amigos tentem ajudá-lo, será uma certa estagiária que o fará sorrir novamente e a viver um novo e grande amor.

**Prólogo**

_**Um ano atrás.**_

Olhou para a porta ansiosamente. Queria saber o motivo da reunião. De acordo com Hermione Granger, a secretária do diretor da Empresa, era uma reunião de grande importância. Harry queria saber porque Carl Washington não lhe contara nada, afinal era o vice-diretor da Empresa. Porém, ele saberia junto com os outros funcionários na hora da reunião.

Harry Potter era vice-diretor das Empresas DEVON, uma das maiores empresas inglesa de celulares da Europa. Fundada em 1998, a empresa vendia muito bem e fabricava modelos de telefones novos de acordo com a sua Época. Durante o Natal a Empresa vendia como água e o plano de abrirem uma filial no Brasil estava em andamento, já que a Inglaterra tinha boas relações com o país.

A DEVON possuia uma tecnologia avançada para fabricar os celulares do século XXI. Quando o celular ainda não era popular, a tecnologia dos "chamados tijolão" era precária: só recebia e fazia ligações. Em 2002, foram criados os celulares que enviavam mensagens, os famosos "torpedos". E o aparelho diminuiu um pouco de tamanho. Até que, em 2003, houve uma revolução: os celulares começaram a possuir Internet, câmeras fotográficas, programas para baixar. E isso fez com que as pessoas renovassem os seus celurares a cada dois anos. Sempre mais moderno que o outro. E nesse ritmo, a DEVON arrecadara até aquele momento, 10 milhões de dólares.

Na semana passada, Luna Lovegood, responsável pelo setor de marketing, mostrou o novo modelo para o próximo ano, de fazer qualquer um querer um modelo: câmera fotógrafica, internet, rádio, viva-voz, donwloads de videoclipes, música e filmes, papéis de paredes, torpedos SMS e mais algumas coisas: ele teria um IPOD incluído, independente de ser abre-e-fecha ou não. E poderia programar mais de 10000 músicas nele e escutar enquanto falasse no telefone. E também teria um programa onde poderia ver televisão.

- Excelente. - Carl Washington, o diretor, bateu palmas após a apresentação do novo celular - Um modelo excepicional que vai fazer as pessoas delilarem e pedirem de natal. - as pessoas riram.

- Soube que a LG está desenvolvendo um celular parecido com esse. - disse Cho Chang, que trabalhava no setor de Comunicação. - Mas não tem data de lançamento.

- Eu sei disso. - disse Luna. - Só que ela não tem televisão. - disse convicta.

- Exatamente. E o que dá vantagam ao nosso modelo novo. - disse Harry.

- Embora os coreanos estejam a nossa frente, com certeza que, com esse modelo, chegaremos um pouco a frente deles. - disse Carl. Todos concordaram.

- Então, o produto está aprovado? - perguntou Luna esperançosa.

- Se está? - Carl riu. - Cem por cento aprovado. - a moça ficou radiante. - Parabéns, minha cara. Você é um gênio!

- Obrigada, senhor Washington. - virou-se para o pessoal. - A todos vocês.

- E quando poderemos lança-lo no mercado?

- Bom... - fez Luna pensativa. - Espero que fique pronto até o natal, mas não tenho certeza. Vou fazer o possível de lança-lo antes de Janeiro.

- Certo. Estão dispensados. - anunciou Carl e, pouco a pouco, o pessoal deixou a sala de reuniões.

E lá estava Harry, olhando para a porta que da sala de reuniões. Carl estava lá dentro há uma hora. Hermione disse que ele queria ficar um pouco sozinho. E Harry teve certeza que a coisa era séria.

Aproximou-se da mesa da secretária, que estava digitando alguma coisa no computador.

- Será que essa reunião terminará antes das sete horas? Prometi a Patrícia que a levaria para jantar.

- Calma, Harry. - Hermione desviou a atenção do computador. Ainda são duas horas. - olhou no relógio de pulso.

- Eu sei, Hermione. Mas se Carl demorar muito, não dará tempo. E se a minha mulher brigar comigo, vou mandá-la acertar as contas com o pai dela.

A esposa de Harry, Patrícia, era filha de Carl. Os dois se conheceram durante uma festa de confraternização da Empresa. Carl aprovou o relacionamento dos dois. Eles eram casados há cinco anos.

O celular de Harry tocou.

- E por falar nela... - disse, olhando o número no visor. Levou o telefone na orelha e se afastou um pouco. - Oi amor, tudo bem? Estou esperando seu pai dar a reunião. Se eu sairei antes das sete? - seu olhar encontrou com o de Hermione. - Vou tentar, mas se eu sair antes, você culpe o seu pai, está bem? - riu. - Tá bom. - fez uma pausa. - Patty, você sabe o motivo dessa reunião? Porque o seu pai não disse absolutamente nada, nem para mim e nem para Hermione. - pausa. - Ah, não. - murchou. - Você também não sabe? Tudo bem. Depois eu te conto. Tá bom. Beijos. Te amo. Tchau. - e desligou.

- Ela não sabe o motivo da reunião? - perguntou Hermione que estava atenta á conversa. - Que estranho. Nem para a filha dele ele não contou? Deve ser muito sério mesmo. - Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Já estou ficando injuriado com isso, Mione! - a moça balançou a cabeça e voltou a atenção ao seu computador.

- E aí? Para quando é a reunião? - disse Cho Chang se aproximando.

- Ela estava marcada para uma e meia. Mas Carl não sai daquela sala. - disse Harry.

- O Sr. Washington se atrasando? - fez Cho surpresa. - Isso é meio estranho.

- Também acho. - concordou Harry. Hermione suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Calma, gente. Daqui a pouco, o Sr. Washington.

- Hermione, não me pessa para ter calma. - disse Harry entre dentes. O telefone tocou e a secretária atendeu.

- Empresas DEVON, boa tarde. Sim, é ela. Oi, Gina. Tudo bem? Estou bem também. Você pensou no assunto? E ai? É claro que ainda dá, eu só preciso falar com sr. Washington. - Harry apurou os ouvidos ao ouvir o nome do chefe. - Quando eu falar com ele eu te aviso. Não te prometo hoje, pois teremos uma reunião daqui a pouco, ok? Pode deixar. De nada. Outro para você. Tchau. - desligou o telefone. Harry aproximou-se, curioso.

- O que você precisa falar com o Sr. Washington? Se não for algo de muito importante, pode falar comigo.

- É sobre estágio. - Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. - A minha amiga, Gina, está terminando a faculdade e quer fazer estágio na nossa empresa.

- Faculdade de quê?

- De administração de Empresas. - Harry deu um riso sarcástico.

- Ela vai administrar a DEVON? - Hermione suspirou.

- Não, Harry. Ela vai observar como se administra uma Empresa. Eu só preciso falar com o Sr. Washington.

- Uma estagiária na nossa Empresa? Legal. - disse Cho.

- Muito legal. - disse Harry meio cético. Hermione desconfiou que Harry não tinha gostado da idéia.

- Harry, você se lembra como começou a trabalhar na DEVON? - ele sacudiu os ombros. - Como estagiário. Depois passou ao setor de Comunicação e hoje é vice-diretor da empresa. Acho que não custa nada das uma chance as pessoas que querem começar a exercer funções. E garanto a vocês que gostarão de Gina, pois ela é determinada e sabe o que quer? Tenho certeza que ela vai se dar bem aqui dentro.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, quando ouviu-se a porta da sala de reuniões abrir. Todos olharam e viu Carl Washington saindo da sala. Parecia bem tranquilo.

- Muito bem. Podem entrar. - apontou para dentro da sala.

Harry deu um suspiro de alívio e entrou na sala, seguido por Hermione, Cho e Luna, que vinha logo atrás. A garota estava muito ocupada, desenvolvendo o novo celular, que ela preferia ter ficado trabalhando do que participar da reunião. Mas como era obrigada, Luna não tinha outra escolha, senão participar.

Após todo mundo entrar, Carl esperou que todos estivessem acomodados para se sentar. Arrumou o paletó e respirou fundo. A sua frente, havia uma pasta vermelha.

- Boa tarde a todos. - todos responderam cordialmente. - Bom, eu chamei vocês aqui para um assunto muito importante. Um assunto que mudará um pouco as coisas na empresa. - todos estavam atentos. - A maioria de vocês devem saber que estou com alguns problemas de saúde. - todos assentiram com a cabeça. - Pois é, e esses problemas se agravaram um pouco nessas últimas semanas. Eu fui ao médico fazer alguns exames, torcendo para que não fosse nada. - sua expressão tornou-se séria. Deu uma pausa. Soltou o ar pela boca. - Mas os médicos me desmentiram. Eu não estou muito bem e... - estava díficil de falar. - Infelizmente, vou ter que deixar a Empresa.

Murmúrios percorreram a sala. Carl esperou alguns segundos para interferir.

- Pessoal, eu sei que não era a decisão que esperavam. Vocês acham que eu queria isso? A DEVON é muito importante para mim, mas a minha saúde em primeirio lugar. - todos balançaram a cabeça concordando. - Sair daqui agora no meio de um projeto... - lançou um olhar significante a Luna. - é muito díficil. - sua fisionomia se entristeceu.

- Mas, Sr. Washington, é tão grave assim? - perguntou Hermione chateada. - O senhor não pode, simplesmente... se afastar da Empresa por uns tempos... e depois voltar? - Carl sacudiu a cabeça melancólico.

- Infelizmente, não, Hermione. A coisa é muito mais grave do que imaginam.

- Então... conte para nós, Carl. - pediu Harry, hesitante. - Prometemos que não sairá daqui. Não é, pessoal? - todos concordaram.

- Não contaremos a ninguém, Sr. Washington. - disse Hermione sincera.

Carl levantou-se e deu as costas ao pessoal. Como desejava que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo! Como gostaria que fosse apenas um pesadelo, onde ele acordaria e ficaria tudo bem. Só que, infelizmente, era a mais pura realidade.

Virou-se para todos. Agora, a sua tristeza era vísivel, de forma que todos sentissem um aperto no coração.

- Eu estou... com suspeita de câncer pulmonar. - todos arregalaram os olhos. - E... o meu médico me aconselhou que eu deixasse a Empresa para fazer o tratamento e não sei quando tempo vai demorar isso. - deu um sorriso cansado. - Porém, não se preocupem. Pois eu escolhi um ótimo substituto para o meu lugar. E eu tenho certeza que ele fará um ótimo trabalho com vocês.

- Nós não estamos preocupados com isso, Sr. Washington. - Hermione tentava segurar as lágrimas. - Nós estamos preocupados com o senhor e a sua saúde. - Carl sorriu, compreensivo.

- Obriadgo, Hermione. Mas eu não posso deixar a Empresa sem deixar alguém no meu lugar.

- E... que é essa pessoa, Sr. Wahington? - perguntou Luna. Carl deu um sorriso radiante.

- Uma pessoal batalhadora e que surpreendeu a todos nós. E ainda surpreende. - pausa. - Senhoras e senhores, gostariam que você aplaudissem o mais novo diretor das Empresas DEVON: Harry Potter. - todos bateram palmas, surpresos com a nomeação. Harry ainda estava absorvendo a informação. Ele, diretor da DEVON? Aquilo era demais para ser verdade.

- Não vai dizer nada, Harry? - perguntou Carl. Harry piscou os olhos várias vezes e encarou Carl.

- Eu, diretor da DEVON? Tem certeza?

- É claro que tenho, meu rapaz. Você era o mais cotado para assumir as Empresas.

- Nossa... - Harry nem conseguia acreditar.

- Não está feliz? - perguntou o homem, preocupado.

- Não! Não é isso. Eu não imaginava que seria... diretor da DEVON.

- Pois, agora é. - disse Carl dando uns tapinhas nas costas dele. E parabéns.

- Parabéns, Harry. - disse Hermione, estendendo a mão para ele.

- É, Harry, Meus parabéns. - disse Luna levantando-se para cuprimentá-lo. Gesto que foi repetido por todos.

- Obrigado. A todos vocês. - disse Harry emocionado.

- Tem algo a declarar, Harry? - perguntou Carl.

- Tenho sim... - disse Harry hesitante. - Eu queria agradecer ao Sr. Carl Washington pela minha promoção e dizer que estamos torcendo para a volta dele. - todos aplaudiram. - Muito obrigado... - Harry não conseguia falar, tamanha era a emoção. O seu maior sonho era ser diretor da DEVON, mas só quando Carl se aposentasse. Porém, se o sogro e chefe escolhesse outro para o cargo, ele aceitaria, embora ficaria um pouco chateado. Na verdade, Harry nunca imaginou que seria promovido. _"Só pensou na hipótese", _sua mente falou.

- E quais são as mudanças que você... desculpe... o senhor Harry Potter pretende fazer na Empresa? - perguntou Cho, pegando Harry desprevinido.

- Ei, calma Cho. Eu só sou o novo diretor há... - e olhou o relógio. - ... há seis minutos. Portanto, não queiram mudanças imediatas. - disse, num tom de amor, fazendo todos rirem.

- Isso mesmo, Harry. Agora... - Carl sentou-se e pegou a pasta que estava adiante dele. - ... eis aqui os documentos, o nomeando diretor das Empresas DEVON. - abriu a pasta, retirando alguns papéis, os entregando a Harry. - Tome. Assine. Eu já assinei a minha parte. - e deu uma caneta ao rapaz.

Harry leu o primeiro parágrafo do documento: _Eu, Carl Herbert Washington, diretor geral das Empresas DEVON, nomeio Harry James Potter, vice-diretor, a novo diretor das Empresas DEVON. E faço jus da minha escolha._

Suspirou e assinou acima do seu nome. _Harry James Potter, diretor das Empresas DEVON. _Assinou em mais quatro folhas e entregou a Carl, que guardou-os na pasta e apertou a mão de Harry.

- Muito bem. De acordo com o documento, Harry é o novo diretor. Assumirá a partir da semana que vem. Alguma pergunta? - ninguém se manifestou. Muito bem, reunião terminada. Obrigado a todos. - e, um por um, as pessoas foram saindo. - Harry, quero falar com você. - pediu ao ver que o novo diretor já estava saindo.

Esperou que todos saiseem e fechou a porta. Suspirou e voltou-se para Harry.

- Algum problema, Carl? - o homem fez um gesto com as mãos e apoiou uma no ombro de Harry,

- Harry... Eu sei que não estava preparado para isso. - o rapaz balançou a cabeça, mas... acredite, você é a pessoa mais qualificada para me substituir. E espero que você fará um bom trabalho.

- Carl, não se preocupe. A DEVON estará em boas mãos. - Carl assentiu, compreensivo.

- Eu sei, Harry. Agora eu sei... que posso morrer tranquilo. - Harry arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Imagina, Carl. Você vai se tratar e ficará bom. - Carl negou com a cabeça.

- Não, Harry. Eu sei que vou morrer... mesmo que eu lute contra esse câncer, eu sei que ele tirá a minha vida. - Harry não queria acreditar naquilo. - Eu não estou triste por isso, Harry. - deu um sorriso fraco. - Eu estou triste por deixar a Empresa. Por mim, eu morreria trabalhando. - o rapaz deu uma risada fraca. - Harry, me prometa uma coisa. - ele assentiu. - Quero que você cuide bem da minha filha, pois ela é muito especial.

- Eu sei, Carl. E eu vou cuidar. Prometo. - o sogro ficou sem palavras e abraçou Harry forte. Ele era como um filho para aquele empresário. E Harry o considerava como um pai.

- Obrigado, Harry. Eu sei que posso contar com você. - afastou-se. - Agora, vamos parar com esse melodrama. De volta ao trabalho. - e os dois foram fazer as obrigaçôes.

A notícia da promoção de Harry foi comemorada por todos, já que gostavam muito dele. Hermione conversou com Carl e assentiu que fizessem uma festa para comemorar a nomeação. O diretor lembrou-se que foi numa festa organizada pela Empresa, que conheceu Patrícia, filha de Carl. Foi amor a primeira vista.

Ambos namoraram por um mês, até decidirem contar ao Carl sobre o namoro. O velho homem aceitou o romance. Os dois contaram quando nomearam Harry a vice-diretor. Harry nunca tinha estado tão feliz. Os dois casaram-se em comunhão de bens e, um ano depois, tiveram uma filha, Sarah, um amor de menina que encantava a todos. E ninguém sabia afirma ser Sarah herdara o carisma da mãe ou do pai, já que eles formavam um casal exemplo.

Harry assumiu a diretoria da DEVON uma semana depois. Não fez muitas mudanças. Nomeou Hermione vice-diretora e Cho, sua secretária particular. Agora, tinham que procurar uma pessoas para ocupar o setor de comunicação. Hermione sugeriu a Harry que fizessem alguns testes com pessoas formadas em Comunicação. Na verdade, a moça queria indicar Gina Weasley, sua amiga que estava no último ano da faculdade de Comunicação. para assumir o cargo, mas achou mais prudente pedi que Gina participasse dos testes.

- E quando vai ser os testes? - perguntou Gina. As duas amigas estavam num café perto da Empresa. Hermione havia pedido para conversar com Gina sobre os testes.

- Semana que vem. E sou eu que providenciarei tudo.

- Ai, Hermione. Agora fiquei nervosa. Será que vou conseguir? - perguntou a ruiva, apreensiva.

- Claro que sim, Gi. Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ver. - a amiga tentou tranquilizá-la.

- Mudando de assunto... você me disse que estão desenvolvendo um novo modelo de celular. Quando ele chegará no mercado?

- Shiii... - Hermione pediu para que ela abaixasse o tom de voz. - Isso é segredo.

- Desculpe.

- O modelo ainda está em andamento. Deve sair até o final do ano.

- E quanto você acha que custará?

- Não sei... - fez Hermione pensativa. - por tudo que ele tem... umas 100 libras. Em torno de 900 dólares.

- O QUÊ? - todos deram um sobressalto na cadeira e olharam para a ruiva. - Desculpe. Hermione, é muito caro.

- Eu sei. Mas você sabe que no começo é assim. Depois de algum tempo, o preço abaixa.

- E você acha que vão comprar o celular no Natal, com esse preço? Não sei, Hermione. As pessoas gastam dinheiro, é verdade, só que não tudo isso.

- Eu sei. Mas pode comprar parcelado. - e deu uma piscadela.

- Só se não dar de presente para outros parentes. - as duas riram.

- E aí? Vai estar na DEVON na semana que vem? - Gina sorriu.

- Pode apostar que sim. E vou passar nos testes.

- É isso aí. - as duas levantaram os copos e fizeram um brinde. Aos testes de Gina e a nomeação de Hermione como vice-diretora.

E Gina não podia imaginar que sua vida poderia mudar tanto quando fosse para a DEVON.

**Continua...**

**N/A: (Hesitante). Oi gente, tudo bem? Bom, eu resolvi arriscar a escrever uma UA e farei o possível que fique tão boa quanto a "Por Amor 2". Espero que gostem desse capítulo, um pequeno prólogo que escrevi. Vamos às explicações:**

**Primeiro: Eu resolvi fazer uma UA atual. Algo bem diferente. Lembrando que eu sou iniciante nesse ramo de UA.**

**Segundo: Cho boazinha? Sim. Bom, analisando os livros, vemos a Cho como uma pessoa que ficou com PCA (puta carência afetiva) depois que Cedrico morreu. Ela se fragilizou muito depois disso. Eu não tenho nada contra ela. Sim, eu acho ela uma pessoa boa, só que muito fraca. Aqui ela será uma pessoa legal, bem diferente da dos livros.**

**Terceiro: A DEVON é uma Empresa fictícia (óbvio). Eu não sei se existe uma empresa britânica que fabrica celulares (eu acho que sim, mas não sei qual). Pois eu só conheço as famosas: LG, Samsung, Gradiente, Motorola, Siemens, Nokia, Ericsson, Kyocera, etc. Essa Empresa tem que ser britânica, pois a história se passa na Inglaterra. Dããã. **

**Quarto: O shipper central é H/G, não se preocupem. Numa UA, os personagens não precisam se conhecerem de imediato. Tem que ir aos poucos. E acho que usarei a metade dos personagens da JK e criando alguns, como Carl, Patrícia e Sarah, que participará muito da história. ;-)**

**Bom, é isso. Espero que gostem e comentem. Podem criticar, dar sugestões, pois estou aberta a tudo. Muito obrigada a até a próxima.**

**PS: Depois essa, vou atualizar a PA2. Aguardem. **

**Beijão.**

**Jubs.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Luto

**Capítulo Um: Luto**

**Música: Gunning Down Romance - Savage Garden**

Patrícia Washington Potter era o tipo de mulher que povoava os sonhos de qualquer homem. Alta, morena de olhos azuis, era uma das mulheres mais invejadas da sociedade. Sempre era o assunto principal dos salões de beleza freqüentado pelas dondocas, mulheres de empresários famosos, que apenas se preocupavam com as mulheres. O número de plásticas, lipoaspiração, botox e _peeling_ eram enormes, mas, mesmo assim, nunca ficavam satisfeitas. Nunca ficariam parecidas com Patrícia, que, ao contrário delas, jamais precisou de uma plástica. Ela era bonita por natureza.

Desde que Harry tornaram-se diretor da DEVON, os dois sempre apareciam em festas e nas colunas sociais dos principais jornais britânicos. Foram eleitos, pela revista inglesa _The Sunday Times, _o casal mais bonito e invejável da temporada. Patrícia se divertia das inúmeras ameaças de morte que recebia, porque, claro, era casada com o homem mais bonito do momento. Porém, para se prevenir, contratou um guarda-costas para ela, pois sempre estava fora, devido ao seu trabalho: promotora de eventos.

- E ai, amor? Está pronta? - perguntou Harry entrando no quarto, vestindo o paletó.

- Só um minutinho. - Patrícia esta terminando a maquiagem. Virou-se para o marido: - Que tal? Estou bonita?

- Está linda como sempre. - a mulher riu.

- Seu mentiroso.

- Mentiroso, eu? - Harry se fez de injustiçado. Aproximou-se e segurou a mulher pela cintura. - Você sabe que é a mulher mais perfeita do mundo.

- Só se for pra você. - Harry sorriu e a beijou.

Estavam tão distraídos que nem perceberam que alguém havia entrado no quarto e estava os observando alegremente. Quando terminaram de se beijar, ouviram palmas e se afastavam para ver quem era.

Sarah Potter estava se pijama e meia em pé na cama dos pais, sorrindo com aquela cena.

- O que você está fazendo fora da cama, mocinha? perguntou a mãe em tom de reprovação, ainda constrangida com o flagra da filha.

- Estou sem sono. Posso assistir TV? - Sarah fez cara de cachorrinho pidão.

- Nada disso, mocinha. Já passa das onze horas e você tem que estar na cama.

- Mas amanhã é sábado e eu não vou para a escola! - a menina fez bico.

- É, mas a senhorita se esqueceu que vamos passar o fim de semana na chácara de seu avô, em Leeds? Então, amanhã tem que acordar cedo para irmos e aproveitar bem.

- Mas eu durmo no carro! - implorou Sarah. Na verdade, não havia uma viagem em que Sarah não dormia no carro. Mesmo que acordasse tarde.

- Nada disso. Você tem que acordar cedo também para arrumar as suas coisas. - disse Harry. - Senão, vai ser sua mãe e a Katharina correndo para lá e para cá, pegando os pertences da mocinha aqui!

A garota cruzou os braços. Na porta, apareceu uma jovem com roupas claras, totalmente ofegante.

- Desculpe, Sr. e Sra. Potter. - e virou-se para Sarah. - Já para a cama!

- Estou sem sono. - desceu da cama e se aproximou da moça. - Kathy, deixa eu ver TV?

A garota trocou um olhar com os Potter, antes de responder.

- Nada disso. Já é tarde. Para a cama. Agora! - disse apontando para fora.

- Vá, querida. Antes de sairmos, passo no seu quarto para lhe dar um beijo.

- Tá. - Sarah bufou derrotada e saiu com a babá.

- Então? Vamos? - disse Harry oferecendo o braço.

- Sim, senhor. - Patrícia pegou a bolsa e aceitou o braço oferecido. Saíram do quarto.

_O amor e outros momentos são apenas reações químicas  
Na sua mente  
Na sua mente_

Era onze e meia quando Gina chegou na casa do seu namorado, Dino Thomas

Estava exausta. Dar uma palestra para o Ensino Médio sobre Comunicação cansava. Não pela bagunça. Ao contrário, os alunos estavam super interessados na palestra, e as perguntas eram inúmeras. Mas Gina se sentia triunfante com o resultado obtido pela palestra dada. A diretora gostou tanto do desempenho da Gina que pediu para que a garota voltasse em breve.

Apertou a campanhia. Nada. Bateu na porta. Nem um ruído. Virou a maçaneta e se surpreendeu ao ver que a porta estava aberta. Entrou.

A sala estava às escuras. _"Talvez ele esteja dormindo". _pensou. Tateou o interruptor de luz e a acendeu. E se assustou com o que viu.

Havia várias roupas jogadas no chão. Abaixou-se para ver melhor. Seu sangue ferveu: havia peças masculinas e femininas. _"Calma, Gina. Deve haver outro casal aqui. Dino apenas emprestou a casa para algum amigo. Só isso."_

Para tirar a sua dúvida, pegou o celular e discou o número do namorado. Deu caixa-postal. _"Droga"._Não sabia porque, mas a apreensão tomou conta de si.

Sentou-se no sofá e respirou fundo. Porém, sua atenção foi desviada para uma garrafa que estava no chão. Pegou a e cheirou-a. _"Champanhe"._ Seu sangue correu mais rápido entre as veias e o ódio lhe apoderou ao ver duas taças na mesinha sa sala.

Sua atenção voltou para o quarto. Estava com a porta fechada. Cerrou os punhos. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!

Pé ante pé, ela aproximou-se da porta. Colou o ouvido para ver se ouvia alguma coisa. Nada. Fez menção de abrir a porta, mas parou no meio do caminho. Será que devia entrar? Claro que deveria! Silenciosamente, abriu a porta.

O quarto estava às escuras. Sem hesitar, acendeu a luz e foi aí que viu a cena mais horrível de sua vida. No chão, havia roupas íntimas espalhadas.

- MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? - o casal abriu os olhos e se deparou com Gina furiosa. Ambos pularam e tentaram cobrir os corpos. O rapaz estava branco que nem um tomate.

- Gina... eu... eu posso explicar...

- EXPLICAR? EXPLICAR O QUÊ, DINO? EXPLICAR O QUÊ? - a voz de Gina podia ser ouvida por todo o prédio, tamanha a força com gritara.

- Gina, acalme-se. - pediu a garota. - Não é nada disso que você está pensan... - mas ela não pode completar a frase, já que Gina havia esbofetado-a com as costas das mãos.

- CALE A BOCA! CALE ESSA BOCA, SUA VADIA! E VOCÊ... - virou-se para Dino. - Abaixou o tom de voz. - Como você pôde fazer comigo?Como? - Gina estava transtornada. - Só porque eu não pude ir com você para a festa, você me apronta uma dessas? HEIN? ME RESPONDA! - Dino levantou a cabeça e encarou a Gina.

- Poxa, Gina! Você preferiu dar uma palestra a acompanhar o seu namorado numa festa... - Gina deu a mesma bofetada em Dino.

- Então, é isso, Dino? Você me traiu só porque eu não te acompanhei em uma festa? Pois muito bem. - foi na sala e voltou com a garrafa de champanha.

- Gina o que você vai faz... - mas não deu tempo de terminar a frase, pois a ruiva jogou o conteúdo da garrafa em cima deles.

- VOCÊS MERECEM MUITO MAIS DO QUE ISSO!

- Gina, por favor... - novamente a garoto o cortou.

- Me esquece, Dino. - e saiu da do quarto. Estava perto da porta quando Dino apareceu.

- Gina, eu... - a garota se virou para ele. -... eu sinto muito.

Aquilo foi o bastante para Gina.

- Sente muito, é? Você não é nada para sentir alguma coisa. Adeus! - e saiu batendo a porta.

Ignorou os vizinho que tinham saído por causa da gritaria. Abriu a porta do carro. Entrou e colocou a cabeça no volante. Agora podia permitir que as lágrimas caíssem livremente pelo seu rosto.

- Algum problema, Gina? - a garota virou-se e deparou com a senhora Figg, a vizinha de Dino.

- Não, senhora Figg. Está tudo bem.

- Tem certeza? Não quer ir até a minha casa, tomar alguma coisa e desabafar? - Gina olhou para a senhora. Possuía uma fisionomia serena. - Vamos, não está em condições de dirigir agora.

Gina pensou um pouco. É, talvez faria alguma loucura ao dirigir. desceu do carro e acompanhou a velha senhora até sua casa. Tinha que se acalmar e pensar no que faria.

_E o sentimento de agressão é a ausência de amor  
droga em suas veias  
Em suas veias_

Glória Washington, esposa de Carl, lia um livro na biblioteca. Desde que Carl ficara doente, sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma. Era quimioterapias inacabáveis, recaídas, desmaios... enfim.

Carl achava tudo aquilo um absurdo. Aliás, ele falava da morte com a maior naturalidade, mas Glória não permitia que Carl sucumbisse a ela. Queria o marido vivo, inteiro e bem.

Naquela semana, as coisas tinham se acalmado um pouco. Carl não tivera outra recaída. Estava muito bem. Tão bem que ele e Glória haviam feito o se passeio predileto deles há mais de 40 anos. Estavam casados há 48 anos e em dois anos, fariam bodas de ouro.

Já passava da meia-noite. Suspirando, a velha elegante senhora marcou a página do livro e fechou-o. Levantou-se e foi para o seu quarto.

Todos os empregados já haviam se retirado. Glória subiu as escadas e estranhou o silêncio. Talvez o marido estivesse dormindo, pensou ela.

Abriu a porta do quarto.

- Carl? - chamou. O quarto era apenas iluminado com a luz do abajur. Olhou ao redor e se assustou - CARL!

O homem estava caído no chão, desmaiado. Desesperada, Glória abaixou-se e sacudiu o marido. Nada.

- SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA! Carl, por favor, não faz isso comigo. Acorda, anda! SOCORRO! ME AJUDEM!

A porta do quarto se abriu, e o mordomo e a governanta entraram, depressa, assustado com os gritos da patroa.

- Por favor, me ajude! - havia lágrimas nos olhos da mulher. O mordomo pegou Carl e levou-o até a cama. E telefonou para o hospital.

Não demorou muito para que a ambulância chegasse. Glória acompanhou o marido descer na maca, segurando a mão dele e chorando.

- Carl... por favor, fale comigo... - não hesitou em entrar na ambulância apenas de camisola e hobby.

E no caminho todo, rezou e baixinho e chorou.

_O amor vai rapidamente  
Sinto que minha auto-estima está desmoronando  
Está no limite  
O amor vai rapidamente  
Acho que não consigo manter esse monstro em mim_

Harry e Patrícia estavam jantando no _Belle Restaurant, _um restaurante caro e luxuoso. Não havia ninguém que olhasse o casal com uma certa curiosidade. Constantemente, eram alvos de cochichos e comentários, mas Harry e Patrícia estavam tão acostumados com o fato que nem ligavam mais. O privilégio é que tinham o melhor atendimento.

- E o seu pai? Como vai? - perguntou Harry. Ele não teve nenhuma recaída essa semana

- Ainda bem. - suspirou Patrícia. - Senão, daqui a pouco, mamãe vai ter um treco. Harry riu.

- Relaxa, sua mãe é forte.

- Forte, é? Não sei como ela está agüentando tudo isso! Tenho medo que ela desmorone. - Harry tomou um gole de vinho.

- Fique tranqüila, isso não vai acontecer. Além disso,... - o celular de Harry tocou no meio da frase. Pegou o aparelho e viu o número. Gelou. Era do Hospital. Pra não assustar Patrícia, disfarçou e atendeu.

- Alô? dona Glória, tudo bem? - Patrícia ficou em alerta quando o sorriso de Harry se apagou. - O quê? Quando? Está certo. Calma, dona Glória. Calma. Eu sei. Já estamos indo para aí. - desligou o telefone.

- O que foi, Harry? - perguntou a esposa ao vê-lo pedir a conta. Seu coração bateu mais depressa.

- O seu pai, Patty. Teve uma recaída e foi para o hospital. - lágrimas brotaram dos olhos da mulher. - Vamos para p hospital!

- Certo!

Para não levantarem suspeitas, deram o jantar por encerrado e saíram tranqüilamente. Não havia vestígio de paparazzi na rua. Bom para eles. Harry abriu o a porta do carro para que Patrícia entrasse. À essa altura, ela já estava chorando. Harry não hesitou e deu a partida.

_O amor e outras aceitações sociais são como morfina  
São como morfina  
Habilmente escondendo os desejos freqüentemente sentidos mas raramente vistos  
Raramente vistos_

Faltava poucos minutos da uma da manhã, quando Gina chegou em seu apartamento. A longa conversa com a Sra. Figg havia acalmado-a um pouco. A velha senhora havia dito que ouvira o carro de Dino chegar em alta velocidade, mas não viu nada, porque estava tomando banho. Não ouviu nenhum barulho vindo da casa ao lado. Barulhos que Gina não queria imaginar, para que o ódio não apossasse de si novamente.

Jogou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos. Tinha certeza que Dino não a traíra porque não fora a festa com ele. Para ela, tinha mais alguma coisa em jogo. Talvez ele estivesse com aquela garota há algum tempo e não a conhecera no final da festa. Gina só queria saber a quanto tempo ele a estava traindo com aquela "lá".

Levantou-se e ligou a secretária eletrônica. _"Você ligou para Gina Weasley. No momento, não posso atender, após o sinal deixa o seu recado que retornarei em breve. Obrigada". _Havia poucos recados. Um de sua amiga, Hermione e um de sua mãe. Gina sentiu uma imensa saudade dela, que morava no interior, em Leeds. Queria se aconchegar no colo da mãe e esquecer de tudo o que acontecera. Resolveu ligar para ela mais tarde.

O último recado chamou a atenção. Era de Dino.

_- Alô, Gina? Eu sei que você está ai e... bem, acho que precisamos conversar... - _Gina revirou os olhos. Como aquele canalha ainda tinha coragem de querer conversar? Ou melhor, como ele ainda tinha coragem de ligar para ela. - _Quero que saiba que eu jamais quis te magoar. - "Ah, tá bom". - Porém... _hesitou. _- Eu gostaria de te confessar uma coisa: A Lynn, isso, aquela garota que você viu aqui. Bom, nós... nós estamos saindo há algum tempo. Eu ia te contar, terminaria o namoro, mas eu não tinha coragem e você estava tão atrapalhada com a sua monografia que eu... eu me acovardei. - "Covarde, filho-da-puta. Idiota!" - Quando você disse que não poderia ir a festa, eu não agüentei e chamei a Lynn. Ela aceitou e... _- Gina havia apertado um botão de modo que o telefone ficasse no viva-voz.

- E vocês assumiriam o romance para todo mundo inclusive para mim. Gravaria um depoimento dizendo. "Gina, tenho uma boa e uma má notícia para lhe dar: estou apaixonado por outra garota e estou terminando o namoro. Isso mesmo, Gina: você se ferrou!"

- _O QUÊ? – _Dino parecia indignado. _– Você sabe que jamais faria uma coisa dessas!_

- Mas teve coragem de me trair na maior cara-dura! Por que, Dino? Por quê? Se você não gostasse mais de mim, se você queria terminar o namoro, conversasse comigo que eu entenderia! Mas não, você fez a maioria dos homens fazem: trai a companheira para ver se ela se toca e vê que o amor acabou? Sabe como se chama isso, Dino? É jogar sujo! É covardia

- _Eu sei, Gina, eu sei. _– Dino estava embaraçado. – _Mas, por favor, me entenda, eu sou homem e bem... essas coisas acontecem._

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Gina. Parecia que ela havia levado uma pancada na cabeça. Mais uma vez o sangue ferveu em seu corpo e ela olhou para o telefone como se estivesse olhando para seu namorado.

- Isso não é desculpa, Dino Thomas! Parece que vocês homens só justificam as traições por "ser homens"! Essa, Dino, essa é mais velha que a minha avó! Conta outra!

- _Gina, me desculpa, eu... _– mas a ruiva o interrompeu.

- Tchau Dino. Até nunca mais. Vê se me esquece e seja feliz com a sua "perua oxigenada"!

_- Gina, espera... _– mas a garota já havia desligado o telefone. Teve uma súbita vontade de atira-lo para longe, mas resistiu. Jogou-se no sofá e respirou fundo.

Não queria que o seu namoro terminasse daquela maneira. Ta certo que Dino estava estranho há algumas semanas. Mas será que custaria muito ele pedir para conversar com ela?

" _Não. _– pensou ela. – _Ele preferiu terminar desse jeito"._

Fechou os olhos por um minuto. Tinha que colocar a cabeça em ordem. Tinha que esquecer Dino de uma vez por todas. Ta certo que é difícil esquecer um namoro de dois anos, mas ela tentaria. E sabia, de alguma maneira, que ele não teria mais volta.

Abriu os olhos e se deparou com a revista _The Sunday Times, _a qual era assinante. Pegou a viu a capa: lá estava Harry Potter com Patrícia Washington. O casal era considerado o mais bonito e mais elegante do país. Suspirou e sentiu uma ponta de inveja deles.

- Ah, senhor Potter. Como eu adoraria de trabalhar em sua empresa. – suspirou. – Vou fazer os testes e seja o que Deus quiser.

Os testes estavam marcados para semana que vem. Hermione já havia programado as datas e horários e cada modalidade do teste. Gina queria entrar por ser competente e não por ser amiga da vice-diretora.

E Gina contou que esse trabalho a ajudasse a esquecer Dino Thomas de uma vez por todas.

_Amor eu imploro  
Me eleve à altura deste privilegiado ponto de vista  
O mundo a dois  
Amor não me abandone  
Porque eu me consolo com a verdade  
Eu realmente me consolo  
_

Harry e Patrícia chegaram ao Hospital e perguntaram por Carl Washington. A recepcionista disse que o médico estava com ele na sala de exame ainda. Foram para a sala de espera e encontraram dona Glória de roube, encolhida numa poltrona. Estava vulnerável, como nunca se sentia antes.

- Mãe! – Patrícia se aproximou dela. Glória levantou a cabeça. Estava com os olhos inchados. Quando viu que era a filha, chorou mais.

- Ah, filha. – Glória abraçou a filha e soluçando. – Seu pai... o seu pai... – não conseguia falar.

- Shiii, mamãe. Está tudo bem. – Papai vai fica bom. A senhora vai ver. – a moça dava tapinhas nas costas da mãe, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- Faz mais de uma hora que ele está lá dentro. E até agora não há informações.

- Calma, dona Glória. Daqui a pouco o médico já vem. – disse Harry de forma solene.

- SÓ QUE EU ESTOU ANGUSTIADA! QUERO NOTÍCIAS DELE! – gritou Glória em total desespero.

- Calma mamãe. Ficar nervosa não vai adiantar nada.

Nesse momento passou uma enfermeira. Harry não hesitou em interceptá-la.

- Por favor, pode nos dar uma informação. Nós somos parentes do senhor Carl Washington e queremos saber como ele está.

- O senhor é o que dele? – perguntou a enfermeira curiosa. Harry respirou fundo.

- Sou genro dele. Aquela senhora é esposa dele e aquela mulher é filha dele e minha mulher também. – a enfermeira pensou por alguns minutos antes de responder.

- O doutor Harvey já vem. Tenham paciência. – pediu a enfermeira. – Não dá para dar informações agora.

Dona Glória saiu do abraço da filha e fuzilou a enfermeira com o olhar.

- Paciência? Como você quer que eu tenha paciência com o meu marido lá dentro e eu aqui, desesperada sem saber de nada?

- Calma. mamãe. - pediu Patrícia.

- Senhora, por favor. Nós não podemos dar informações. – a enfermeira não se intimidou o olhar fuzilante da velha senhora.

- MAS COMO NÃO PODE DAR INFORMAÇÕES? NÓS TEMOS DIREITO DE SABER!

- Senhora... - mas dona Glória já havia se jogado no pescoço da enfermeira.

- EU EXIGO SABER COMO ESTÁ O MEU MARIDO! SENÃO FAÇO UM ESCÂNDALO! - a velha senhora estava vermelha como um pimentão.

- Senhora... - murmurou a enfermeira sem ar.

- Dona Glória, por favor... - Harry conseguiu tirar a mulher de cima da enfermeira.

- Mamãe, por favor. - Patrícia estava assustada com a reação da mãe. - Vamos ter calma. Daqui a pouco o doutor já vem.

- Sente-se, por favor, dona Glória. - pediu Harry. E voltou-se para enfermeira: - Por favor, será que dá para trazer um copo da água com açúcar?

- Sim, senhor. - e a enfermeira saiu assustada da sala.

Dona Glória sentou-se. Estava tremendo. Patrícia estava ao lado da mãe.

- Eu não agüento mais... eu quero notícias de seu pai e... - parou de falar como se entrasse em choque. Seu rosto tomou de uma tonalidade branca como lençol.

- Mamãe, o que foi? - perguntou Patrícia estranhando o estado da mãe.

Mas dona Glória não teve tempo de responder. Nesse momento, o doutor Harvey entrou na sala. Os três levantaram.

- E então, doutor? Como está o meu pai?

O doutor Harvey olhou para cada um dos três, analisando-os.

- Por favor, Harvey. Você está na família há anos. Não minta para mim. Anda, diz. O que aconteceu com o meu marido? - a voz de dona Glória estava sombria.

De fato, Robert Harvey era médico da família Washington há anos. Nunca mentira para eles. Revelava a verdade, mesmo que essa doesse profundamente.

Harvey respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Pois bem. - começou. - O câncer de Carl tornou-se maligno.

- E isso que dizer...?

- Que o câncer matou as células cancerígenas de Carl...

- Desembucha, Harvey...

- O câncer foi para o cérebro e... - respirou fundo mais uma vez. Era difícil falar uma notícia daquelas. Em anos de profissão, sabia que não conseguiria nunca dar uma notícia daquelas de uma maneira calma. Para ele, era a sua derrota. - Fizemos tudo o que podíamos, dona Glória... sinto muito.

- Sente? Sente pelo quê? Fala! - mas não precisou. A fisionomia do médico disse tudo e dona Glória entrou em desespero.

O mundo girou para a velha senhora. Carl estava morto! Morto! Seu mundo escureceu e ela não viu mais nada.

_Estou desistindo do amor  
Nunca trouxe nada pra mim  
Além de angustia e miséria  
Nada mais do que tragédia  
Amor não me abandone_

Não demorou muito para que a imprensa divulgasse a morte do ex-diretor da DEVON. Dona Glória queria tentar impedir a divulgação, mas Carl era famoso para deixar a notícia passar em branco.

Dona Glória teve que ser submetida a uma dose excessiva de calmantes. Patrícia teve que procurar forças de algum lugar. para ajudar a mãe, pois temia que a mãe não agüentasse o impacto e definhasse lentamente.

A empresa fechou por duas semanas, de luto. Isso fez com que os testes que Gina participaria adiasse para tempo indeterminado. A moça ficou sabendo da morte de Carl por Hermione.

O velório ocorreu na quadra de esportes da DEVON, apenas para amigos, familiares e funcionários da empresa. O príncipe não pôde comparecer e levou escreveu uma nota. Havia várias pessoas na porta da quadra e a segurança teve que ser reforçada.

Várias cadeiras de plásticos foram postas em duas partes. Havia um tapete vermelho no meio da fileira. A família de Carl se encontrava em cadeiras perto de onde o caixão estava.

- Estamos aqui para dar o último adeus ao Sr. Carl Howett Washington III. - começou o pastor. - Carl era uma pessoa batalhadora, que sempre acreditou nos seus sonhos e em seus objetivos. Uma prova disso é o grande império que ele construiu, que ajudou o fez crescer. - dona Glória soluçou alto.

- Mas, embora Carl fosse um empresário muito famoso, nunca deixou de ser uma pessoa humilde. - Harry permitiu que uma lágrima escorresse por sua face. - Sempre simpático educado. Nunca deixara que a fama, a riqueza o fizesse mudar de comportamento. Carl era generoso com os que mais precisavam. E ele não fazia isso para se autopromover ou para as pessoas gastarem dinheiro na sua empresa. e sim, por vontade própria, porque ele se preocupava com as pessoas. - lágrimas rolavam pelas faces dos presentes, inclusive de Hermione, que sempre fora agradecida a Carl por este ter dado-lhe uma chance.

Mas agora Carl se fora. Seu carisma e alegria ficariam para sempre. E com eles, tudo o que ele construiu. O mundo empresarial e tecnológico estava de luto.

- E peço agora que o senhor Harry Potter venha dar algumas palavras. - Harry levantou-se, ajeitou a roupa e subiu ao altar. Estava emocionado e duvidada se conseguiria falar tudo que precisava.

Soltou o ar pela boca e começou a falar:

- Carl não foi só um exemplo de empresário, mas sim de homem. Ele sempre quis levar uma vida normal mesmo sendo conhecido mundialmente. Mas Carl sempre foi rígido e seletivo com as pessoas que trabalhava na sua empresa. E ele avaliava cada um de nós. Os mais novos, os veteranos. Carl nunca deixou que as pessoas fizessem poucos casos. Exigia trabalho, disciplina... - suspirou. - Mas isso não fazia com que ele fosse querido. E ele sempre dava conselhos para nós. Sempre estava pronto para nós ouvir. E Carl passava toda essa liderança para a família. - olhou para Patrícia e dons Glória, que deu um sorriso triste. - Era um exemplo de pai, de marido... e de sogro. Enfim, era o exemplo de tudo.

O que Harry falaria a seguir emocionaria a todos os presentes. Até ele mesmo.

- Quando Carl nos contou que estava doente e que se aposentaria, todos nós ficamos espantados com a forma como ele falou. Parecia que era algo normal. Uma doença sem importância. - fungou baixinho. - Parecia que ele sabia que estava doente e... que iria morrer. Eu me lembro uma vez, quando o visitei em sua casa, há uma semana, ele me disse uma coisa que eu sempre vou me lembrar. Ele disse assim: _"Harry, nunca tenha medo da morte. Para morrer, basta estar vivo. Temos que estar preparados para tudo. E eu sei que está chegando a minha hora de partir. Mas eu não quero que chorem por mim, que sofram agarrados no meu caixão. Não. Eu quero que vocês se lembrem de mim vivo. E eu nunca me esquecerei de todos vocês depois de morto. A morte é apenas uma viagem que todos nós fazemos um dia. E eu não estou com medo ou triste por fazê-la. Ao contrário. Estou muito preparado. Na verdade, eu estou me preparando há muito tempo para esse momento. Mas não se preocupem. Eu sempre estarei com vocês onde eu estiver"._

E não deu outra. As pessoas ficaram tão emocionadas que bateram palmas.

- Carl estava preparado para morrer. Ele sabia que sua hora estava chegando. Ele não queria que ele ninguém sofresse por ele. Ele só queria ser lembrado pelo que ele era. - e finalizou: - Carl, onde quer que você esteja, eu só tenho a dizer uma coisa: muito obrigado e fique com Deus.

Aplausos ecoaram pela quadra. Aos poucos as pessoas levantaram. Dona Glória deu um sorriso de gratificação ao genro. Queria, de alguma forma, que as palavras do marido acalmassem seu coração despedaçado.

_Pegue essas asas quebradas_

_Eu vou pegar essas asas quebradas._

As pessoas que acompanhava o funeral pela televisão, não desgrudavam os olhos da tela. Estavam emocionadas pelo depoimento de Harry, principalmente Gina. Ela havia perdido o pai quando era criança e sua mãe nunca deixara que o sofrimento abatesse completamente nela. Demorou apenas duas semanas para a Sra. Weasley se reerguer e voltar a sua vida normal. Porém, Gina acreditava que sua mãe estava querendo ser forte por causa dela e dos irmãos.

_E aprender a voar._

O funeral durou mais meia hora. Uma hora, dona Glória desmaiou de emoção. Quiseram levá-la embora, mas ela não queria sem antes de dar o último adeus ao marido.

Após o dr. Robert Harvey dar o seu depoimento, a cerimônia foi encerrada. Antes de fecharem o caixão, dona Glória se se aproximou:

- Não, por favor. Eu quero dar um último adeus ao meu marido. - Os homens acharam justo e concordaram silenciosamente com a cabeça. Afastaram e deixou a velha senhora sozinha.

Aproximou-se do caixão do marido. Carl parecia tão sereno. Como se estivesse dormindo. Um sono eterno. Começou a falar baixinho.

- Carl, meu amor. Por que? Por que você me deixou? Hein? Por quê? Se você soubesse o quanto estou sofrendo. O quanto você faz falta. O quanto eu preciso de você. - suspirou. - Ai, Carl. Está doendo tanto. Como vou viver sem você, meu amor? Sem o seu sorriso, sem o seu carinho? Hein? - acariciou - a cabeça sem cabelos do marido. - Eu tinha tanta esperança que você se curasse. Que nós teríamos as nossas bodas de ouro. Você se lembra, Carl, como queríamos comemorar nossas bodas? Iríamos fazer um jantar. para os parentes a amigos íntimos. Depois iríamos visitar as ilhas do Caribe... Mas quando você ficou doente, não voltamos a falar do assunto. - suspirou. - Por mais que eu tentasse negar, lá no fundo eu sabia que você estava me deixando, contudo, eu não queria aceitar. Eu não me preparei para a sua partida. - chorou baixinho. - Carl, meu amor, me perdoa se eu não fui um exemplo de esposa, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo e sempre te amarei onde você estiver e espero que um dia você venha me buscar e, finalmente, viveremos felizes para sempre. - deu um beijo na testa do marido e se afastou. Entendendo como uma deixa, os dois homens aproximaram-se do caixão e o fecharam.

No trajeto até o cemitério, houve multidões que deram o último adeus a Carl Washington. O caixão estava sendo levado no carro do corpo de bombeiros. Estava coberto pela bandeira da empresa e pela bandeira da Grã-Bretanha. Carros e motos de policiais fizeram a escolta.

Carl foi enterrado no cemitério West Park num jazigo pertencente à família. Parecia que a emoção aumentava à medida que o caixão descia terra abaixo. Infelizmente, por imposição da família, a imprensa não pôde transmitir o enterro, dando como finalizada a programação.

Dona Glória foi a última a sair do cemitério, acompanhada por Patrícia e Harry. Permaneceu distando durante todo o trajeto para casa.

_E aprender a voar por aí_

_E aprender a voar por aí_

Harry e Patrícia chegaram em casa e foram recebidos por Ruth, a governanta. Avisou que Sarah estava dormindo e que Katharina estava no quarto com a menina. Subiram para ver a filha. Sarah dormia profundamente. A babá estava lendo um livro.

- Como ela está? - perguntou Patrícia baixinho, acariciando os cabelos da filha.

- Está bem. Brincamos até agora pouco. Depois foi tomar banho e a pus para dormir.

- Não a deixou ver TV, deixou?

- Não. Apenas coloquei filmes de desenho. Depois ouvimos músicas.

- Que bom. - Patrícia levantu-se. - Pode ir, Katharina. Está dispensada.

- Sim senhora. Boa noite sr. e sra. Potter. Com licença. - e saiu do quarto.

Harry virou-se para a esposa.

- Vamos dormir? Já está tarde.

- Vai você. Eu já estou indo.

- Certo. - Harry saiu do quarto. Patrícia permaneceu alguns segundos acariciando os cabelos da filha e saiu do quarto. Fechou a porta atrás de sim.

Tinha certeza que amanhã seria um novo dia.

_Estou desistindo do amor..._

**Continua...**

**N/A: (Jubs se escondendo de tomates de ovos podres). Eu sei que demorei quase três meses para atualizar a fic, mas espero que me desculpem. A faculdade está muita puxada nesse semestre. É trabalho, provas... enfim. E ainda comecei o estágio no Ensino Médio. Puxado, né?**

**Na verdade, eu queria terminar esse capítulo antes das provas, mas eu percebi que não conseguiria. E aqui estou eu, terminando o capítulo no fim das provas. ;-)**

**Espero que o meu "tico e teco" tenham se turbinado depois dos 20 anos. E só vou ter certeza quando vocês lerem, ok?**

**Sobre a "Por Amor 2", não se preocupem, eu vou retomar ao assunto principal da fic. Prometo. Não sei quando o cap. 16 vai estar pronto, mas espero que o mais breve possível.**

**Quero agradecer a todos pela paciência e compreensão. Lembrem-se de que eu não posso atualizar duas fics ao mesmo tempo. Uma por vez, ok?**

**Até a próxima. Bjos a todos.**

**Jubs.**

**PS: A tradução é de uma música do Savage Garden. Vocês devem conhecer a dupla pela música "Truly, Madly, Deeply". Ela foi bem tocada em 1998. Uma espécie de Boy Band. Essa daí, a "Gunning Down Romance", é linda e faz parte do segundo e último disco da banda: "Affirmation". A dupla se separou, infelizmente.**

**Aconselho a baixa a música. A letra original é essa:**

_**Gunning Down Romance – Savage Garden**_

_Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in yourbrain  
And feelings of aggressions are the absence of the love drug in  
Your veins  
Love come quickly  
Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in  
It's on the brink  
Love come quickly  
Because I don't think I can keep this monster in  
It's in my skin_

Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine  
They're morphine  
Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt bur rarely seen  
Rarely seen  
Love I beg you  
Lift me up into that privileged point of view  
The world of two  
Love don't leave me  
Because I console myself that Hallmark™ cards are true  
I really do

I'm gunning down romance  
It never did a thing for me  
But heartache and misery  
Ain't nothing but a tragedy

Love don't leave me

Take these broken wings  
I'm going to take these broken wings  
And learn to fly  
And learn to fly away  
And learn to fly away

I'm gunning down romance


	3. Capítulo 2: Vovô Foi Pro Céu

**Capítulo 3 - "Vovô Foi Para o Céu"**

_Duas Semanas depois._

Felizmente, a morte de Carl Washington não afetara as vendas dos celulares DEVON. Embora primeiro-ministro britânico tenha dado uma semana de luto pela morte do grande empresário, o comércio não podia parar.

Harry pedira para Hermione remarcar os testes para o setor de Comunicação. Foi acertado que eles começariam na semana que vem ás 9:30. Já adiaram uma vez e precisavam de alguém, já que Cho não trabalhava mais no setor.

- O presidente da LG gostaria de marcar uma reunião com o senhor. - disse Cho para Harry. Ela estava sentada na sala do chefe, fazendo as últimas anotações na agenda.

- Para quê? - perguntou Harry, sarcástico. Por mais que respeitasse a LG, acreditava que os coreanos queriam ir muito mais longe que todos, com sua tecnologia de ponta.

- Bom, talvez seja para fazer uma parceria. - Cho encolheu os ombros.

- Ou para nos comprar. Eles que vão sonhando.

- Ora, mas para que ele vai querer nos comprar?

- Oras Cho!- disse Harry como se fosse óbvio. - Empresas poderosas sempre querem comprar empresas que estão em alta, como nós.

- Harry... - Cho tinha uma expressão curiosa. - Posso saber por que não gosta dos coreanos?

- Não é que eu não goste. É que eles querem competir de igual para igual com a gente. Eles deviam eram competir com os asiáticos e não com nós... - parou de falar ao encarar Cho. Era verdade que Cho era uma autêntica oriental. Nascida em Hong Kong, China, mudara-se para a Inglaterra aos quatro anos de idade, mas os traços orientais permaneceriam para o resto da vida. Falava chinês como ninguém e muitas vezes já foi intérprete de Carl Washington quando este fazia negócios com empresários chineses. - Desculpe, Cho, eu... - Harry se sentiu envergonhado.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Eu entendo. E tem razão ao dizer que asiáticos deviam competir entre si, como os europeus, os americanos... Enfim. Mas nós sabemos que não é assim.

- É verdade. - concordou Harry.

- E então? Posso marcar a reunião?

- Pode. - assentiu. - Marque para daqui a três semanas. Vamos ver o que eles querem. Se bem que eu já estou desconfiado de que assunto eles querem tratar.

- E que assunto é esse?

- O nosso novo modelo de celular. Lembra que você falou sobre eles fazerem igual? - Cho assentiu. - Então, talvez eles queiram negociar para desenvolverem o celular.

- Será?

- Eu não sei. Mas que o assunto será o novo celular, isso eu tenho certeza.

- Certo. - Cho marcou na agenda. - Vai precisar de um intérprete coreano.

- Eu não conheço ninguém. Conhece algum?

- Conheço sim.

- E quem é?

- Uma colega de faculdade, Ziyi. Ela fez intercâmbio na Coréia e fala a língua fluentemente.

- Certo. Entre em contato com ela.

- Sim, senhor.

Batem na porta. Harry pede para entrar. Era Hermione.

- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? - perguntou ao fechar a porta.

- Claro que não, Hermione. Já estamos quase terminando. - disse Harry. - Cho, quero que me faça outro favor.

- Pode pedir, senhor.

- Quero que você oriente as pessoas que participarão dos testes de Comunicação. Quero que você dê todas as coordenadas. Tem carta branca para decidir quem será apto para trabalhar no seu lugar. Você será a responsável pelos testes.

- Está falando sério, Harry? - Cho não estava acreditando na confiança que Harry estava lhe dando.

- É claro que estou. Afinal, nada mais justo do que você, que conhece bem o funcionamento do Setor. E acredito que selecionará muito bem.

- Se é assim... tudo bem, então.

- E tem mais: a pessoa encarregada já terá um grande trabalho pela frente. Terá que verificar se poderemos instalar uma filial da DEVON no Brasil.

- Oras, mas por quê, Harry? - perguntou Hermione.

- Terá que ver se há antenas e linhas para nossos aparelhos. Caso, contrário, será inútil. Mas olha... - olhou para as duas mulheres. - Não digam isso a ninguém, até a pessoa ser selecionada.

- Pode contar comigo, Harry. - disse Cho se levantando. - Até mais, Hermione. - e saiu da sala, contente pela oportunidade que Harry lhe dera.

Harry juntou alguns papéis e colocou-os na gaveta ao lado.

- Sente-se Hermione. - apontou a cadeira à sua frente. - Então... em que posso ajudá-la?

- Bom, eu... - começou Hermione. Estava com vergonha de falar aquilo, mas achava que não falaria nada demais. - Eu queria saber... como está a... Dona Gloria?

Harry suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Está na mesma. Depressiva. Não come, não fala com ninguém. Fica sentada o dia inteiro na poltrona de seu quarto olhando pela janela, para o vazio. Patrícia está fazendo de tudo para tirá-la daquele estado, mas está sendo inútil.

- Coitada... Acha que ela superará a morte de Carl?

- Pode ser que sim, mas vai demorar.

- Por que não leva a Sarah para ela se alegrar um pouco? - Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Não vai dar. Sarah não sabe o que o avô morreu. Acha que ele está viajando. Se ela ver a avó sofrendo, vai sofrer junto. Conheço a minha filha.

- Harry, por mais a Sarah seja criança, eu acho que ela devia saber a verdade. Porque, um dia, ela vai desconfiar que o avô esteja demorando a voltar de viagem. E ela vai perguntar pelo avô.

- E o que você quer que eu diga? Que "O vovô foi para o céu"? - perguntou irônico, mas não esperava que Hermione concordasse.

- Isso mesmo! Que o vovô foi para o céu! Essa é a maneira mais fácil de dizer para uma criança sobre a morte de alguém querido.

- Fala isso como se fosse fácil.

- Harry... por favor, converse com Patrícia sobre isso. Tenho certeza que ela concordará que essa é a melhor maneira.

Harry pensou alguns instantes. Cortava o coração ver a sogra naquele estado. Quem sabe a presença da neta não a alegrasse um pouco, como Hermione estava sugerindo.

- Está bem. Eu vou falar com a Patrícia e veremos o que podemos fazer.

- Isso mesmo, Harry. - Hermione sorriu.

- Mas deixemos os problemas de lado. Vamos trabalhar.

- Ok. - Hermione pediu licença e se retirou da sala.

Harry virou-se e olhou pela janela ampla. O movimento nas ruas de Londres estava como todos os dias: agitado. Pensou no que Hermione falara e concluíra que ela tinha razão. Não podiam esconder de Sarah a morte do avô por muito tempo. Não pensou duas vezes, pegou o telefone e ligou para a sua mulher.

- Por favor, mamãe! A senhora não come nada há dias! Desse jeito vai ficar doente! Anda, coma alguma coisa! - era evidente a preocupação de Patrícia com a mãe, que se encontrava num estado lamentável desde que o marido morrera.

Dona Gloria virou-se para a filha, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Não fazia outra coisa, além de chorar.

- Não, obrigada, filha. Eu não quero nada... - disse num sussurro triste.

- Mas, pelo menos, toma um copo de leite. - Patrícia pegou o copo na bandeja que a empregada segurava e ofereceu para a mãe, que recusou.

- Não quero, Patrícia. Não consigo comer e nem tomar nada. - e virou-se novamente para a janela.

Com um suspiro, Patrícia colocou o copo de leite de volta na bandeja e dispensou a empregada, que deu um aceno com a cabeça e saiu.

- Mamãe, por favor, me escuta! - Patrícia colocou as mãos no ombro da velha senhora e a fez virar-se para si. - A senhora não pode ficar assim! Tem que ser forte! - Patrícia estava tirando forças de lugares desconhecidos para não desabar como a mãe.

- Não me resta mais nada, minha filha. O seu pai morreu. A minha vida não faz mais sentido...

Aquilo fora a gota d'água para Patrícia. Apertou os ombros da mãe com força, como se o que a mãe falara era a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

- Eu não vou deixar que a senhora definhe facilmente, está me entendendo?? - estava tremendo e o rosto avermelhado. - Eu quero a minha mãe, aquela mulher forte que supera a tudo e a todos!! A senhora não vai se entregar desse jeito, está me ouvindo?? Eu preciso da senhora!!! - deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto, aliviando um pouco a dor que sentia há semanas por ver a mãe daquela maneira, tão depressiva.

Dona Gloria ficou estupefata. Levou uma mão ao rosto da filha, acariciando. Era tão corajosa, tão sua filha! Sabia que a coragem era uma herança sua e de Carl. Herança que permaneceria para o resto da vida.

- Filha, eu... - mas Patrícia não agüentou mais e começou a chorar sentidamente, abraçando a mãe com força. Ela embalou a filha maternalmente, acariciando os seus cabelos. - Me desculpe... eu não queria que você sofresse como eu estou sofrendo. É que está sendo demais para mim.

- E você acha que não está sendo difícil para mim também? - perguntou a mulher num tom abafado. - Acha que eu não sofrendo pela morte do papai? Pois eu estou sofrendo e muito! Mas eu não posso me entregar assim! Eu tenho uma vida, uma filha para criar! Como acha que ela se sentiria ao ver a mãe desse jeito? Ela sofreria junto! - dona Gloria balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se culpada.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Por favor, me perdoa! Eu estou sendo egoísta, apenas pensando no meu sofrimento! - Patrícia afastou-se para encarar a mãe.

- Mas não pode continuar sofrendo desse jeito, mamãe. Pense bem, o papai, aonde quer que ele esteja não gostará nada de ver a mulher que amava, se entregando desse jeito. Você é forte, vai superar. - apertou a mão da mãe com força.

- Eu vou tentar. Eu prometo. - a velha senhora deu um sorriso conciliador. Patrícia sorriu de volta.

- Promete mesmo?

- Eu prometo. - disse sincera, colocando a mão no coração. As duas se abraçam.

O celular de Patrícia toca. Ela levanta-se para pegá-lo e vê que é Harry. Dá um pequeno sorriso e atende.

- Oi amor. Tudo bem?

_- Tudo, e com você? _- a voz de Harry se fez ouvir do outro lado da linha.

- Na mesma. - Patrícia suspirou.

_- Como está a Dona Gloria? - _perguntou num tom preocupado.

- Daquele jeito. Não come, não dorme. Agora, consegui fazê-la ficar um pouco melhor. - deu uma olhada para mãe.

- Mande um beijo para o meu genro. - pediu ela.

- Ela está mandando um beijo.

_- Outro para ela. _

- Outro para a senhora. - a velha senhora sorriu.

- _Mas, Patty, eu queria conversar com você sobre um outro assunto..._ - a senhora Potter percebeu a hesitação do marido.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? - perguntou preocupada.

Harry contou à conversa que teve com Hermione e como concordava com ela. Patrícia escutou tudo atenciosamente e deu um suspiro.

- Eu não sei, Harry... a Sarah ainda é muito criança para saber da morte do avô. Ela não vai entender.

_- Mas, Patty, pense bem, Sarah vai estranhar a demora do avô e começará a fazer perguntas. Não podemos esconder isso por muito tempo. Se ela não souber por nós, vai saber por outras pessoas. Afinal, ninguém é adivinha para saber que Sarah não sabe da morte do avô._

Patrícia pensou um pouco. Harry tinha razão. Devia contar a verdade para a filha.

- Certo, você tem razão. Mas como faremos isso?

_- De uma maneira que ela entenda. Hermione sugeriu que usássemos o termo "Vovô foi para o céu" para ela entender melhor._

- Esse termo já está meio batido. - Patrícia deu uma risadinha fraca.

_- É verdade, mas ainda é o melhor. Com certeza, ela vai entender. E você já contou para ela que as pessoas vão para o céu um dia._

- Eu sei, porém, a pessoa em questão agora é o avô.

_- Sarah vai sofrer sim, mas depois passa. Sempre passa._

- Pois é, sempre passa... - deu um suspiro. - Tudo bem, Harry, eu vou falar com a Sarah.

_- Ótimo. Agora, tenho que trabalhar. Beijo, te amo._

- Beijo. Também te amo. Tchau. - e desligou o celular.

- O que ele queria? - perguntou dona Gloria, que estava atenta à conversa.

- Disse que era melhor contar a Sarah sobre a morte do avô.

- Ah, não! Nada disso! - disse dona Glória de supetão. - Por favor, poupem a minha netinha do sofrimento!

- Mas mamãe, pensa bem... Sarah vai estranhar ao ver que o avô está demorando de viajem.

- Oras, diz que é uma viagem que demorará meses, anos! - Patrícia balançou a cabeça.

- Certo, meses e anos. Daí o tempo vai passando, Sarah vai perguntando, estranhando que o avô não manda nenhuma cartinha.

- Ora, eu faço cartas falsas para ela não desconfiar...

- Mamãe! - Patrícia olhou para a velha senhora como se aquilo fosse o absurdo dos absurdos. - A senhora está louca? Mentir para esconder a morte do papai???

- Mas é tudo para não fazer a minha neta não saber de nada.. Por favor, filha, não conte a ela. - suplicou dona Gloria.

- Mamãe, não adianta. Será mais fácil contar a verdade do que manter uma mentira por tempo indeterminado.

Dona Gloria suspirou derrotada. Porém, sabia que no fundo, se sentiria mal ao mentir para a neta que tanto amava.

- Está bem, você venceu! Não podemos esconder dela isso por muito tempo. Mas olha... - apontou o dedo para a filha. - Conte para ela de uma maneira que ela possa entender.

- É claro. Harry sugeriu que dissesse que o avô foi para o céu.

- Mas é o que todos dizem.

- E é a melhor maneira de se dizer para uma criança. Lembra que você disse isso quando o vovô morreu?

- Lembro. E você entendeu, felizmente.

- E eu era só um ano mais nova do que Sarah. Acha que ela não irá entender?

- Você está certa. Conte a ela tudo.

As duas mulheres se encararam compreensivas e se abraçaram.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, senhorita? - perguntou a balconista surpresa pela quantidade de livros que a jovem estava levando.

- Não, obrigada. Acho que não posso mais desejar nada, por enquanto. - a balconista registrou os livros no computador e entregou o recibo para Gina. Entregaria os livros daqui a três semanas.

Gina estava se perguntando como levaria todos aqueles livros. Cada um tinha no máximo mil páginas e eram muito pesados. Estava levando dez livros. O que fazia uma monografia!

Como se houvesse lido os pensamentos da moça, a balconista sugeriu:

- Não quer ajuda para levar todos esses livros?

Gina pensou que não era uma má idéia. Mas não queria incomodar.

- Não, obrigada pela gentileza. Poderia colocá-los em sacolas?

- Sim, pois não. - a balconista pegou dois sacos de papel e colocou os livros dentro.

- Obrigada. Tenha uma boa tarde. - Gina pegou as duas sacolas e saiu da biblioteca.

Os sacos estavam pesados e Gina teve que segurá-los com as duas mãos, tampando a visão. Estava andando com medo de trombar em alguém quando...

- Pá!!! - não deu outra, Gina trombou com alguém e caiu no chão junto com as sacolas que rasgaram.

_"Droga, mil vezes droga."_ Gina amaldiçoou-se recolhendo os livros, sem ver em quem trombara.

- Perdão, senhorita. Deixe-me ajudá-la. - era um homem.

- Não, que é isso. Sou eu que tenho que me desculpar. Eu não vi o senhor. - Gina se sentiu extremamente envergonhada por bater em alguém.

- Acho melhor ajudá-la com esses livros. - foi quando Gina levantou-os olhos para ver em quem tropeçara. Sentiu que o coração sairia pela garganta. Conhecia aquele rosto perfeitamente. Das revistas, dos jornais, da TV. Gina estava olhando para Harry Potter, o todo-poderoso da DEVON.

- Eu... eu... - Gina não sabia o que dizer. _"E se ele me processar por trombar nele?" _Gina ficou aflita. _"Calma, Gina. Não pense no pior. Ele não pode fazer isso. Afinal, foi só um esbarrão." _respirou fundo. - Por favor, senhor, não se incomode. Pode deixar que eu cuido disso. - com as mãos tremendo, tentou pegar todos os livros, mas era impossível.

- Não vai conseguir pegar todos eles. Por favor, me deixe ajudar. - pediu Harry gentilmente e Gina não teve outra alternativa senão aceitar. Ele pegou oito livros com facilidade e ela pegou os outros dois. Harry deu a mão para Gina levantar, que aceitou hesitante.

- Eu não sei como te agradecer, senhor. - se estava envergonhada em bater em alguém, imagina agora que batera em alguém importava. Batera na pessoa cuja empresa queria trabalhar.

- Imagina, é um prazer ajudá-la. E onde eu levo esses livros? - Gina não estava acreditando em toda aquela gentileza.

- Não, não precisa... deixe que eu levo sozinha.

- Está de carro? - perguntou Harry ignorando a moça.

- Ele está no estacionamento, logo ali, mas o senhor não precisa se incomodar e... - mas Harry a fez calar com a mão.

- Não conseguirá levar tudo isso sozinha, mesmo o carro estando perto. Vamos. - Gina abriu a bocar para protestar novamente, mas Harry se virou e saiu andando.

Se Gina contasse a alguém, ninguém acreditaria. Nem Hermione, que trabalhava para Harry. As pessoas da rua olhavam intrigados aquela cena e Gina não sabia aonde enfiar a cara. Torcia para que não tivesse nenhum paparazzi por perto. Não queria uma manchete intitulada: _"Harry Potter, o diretor da DEVON, ajuda garota que trombou nele". _Sabia que aquilo era ridículo, mas sabia que essas pessoas andavam na cola das pessoas famosas, sejam artistas, empresários, etc.

- Não acha que é muito livro. - perguntou Harry.

- Na verdade, é para a minha tese.

- Tese de faculdade? E que curso você faz? - perguntou curioso.

- Comunicação.

Gina e Harry chegaram no estacionamento. Ela abriu a porta traseira do carro e o homem depositou os livros lá.

- Mais uma vez obrigada. E me desculpe, eu não estava conseguindo ver nada...

- Também, com aquela montanha de livros, não enxergaria nada mesmo. - disse Harry divertido e Gina corou. - Até mais, senhorita... - estendeu a mão.

- Weasley. Gina Weasley. - completou, apertando a mão dele.

- Senhorita Weasley. - Harry teve a impressão que já tinha ouvido aquele nome em algum lugar, só não lembrava onde. Me chamo Harry. Harry Potter. _"'É, eu sei", _pensou ela. - Até mais e boa sorte com a sua tese. - deu um sorriso e se afastou.

- Até mais. E obrigada. - Gina viu Harry se afastar. Ainda não estava acreditando que o homem mais famoso de toda a Inglaterra a ajudara com os livros. _"Bom, pelo menos, ele é gentil"._ Pensou, entrando no carro e dando a partia.

Lógico que não tivera coragem que seria uma das pessoas que faria o teste para trabalhar na empresa dele. Afinal, não tinha intimidade para tocar naquele assunto.. Será que ele a reconheceria quando fosse fazer os testes? No fundo, Gina estava torcendo para que sim, mas também estava torcendo para que ele não a encontrasse e achasse que estava na empresa por ele ter ajudado-a.

_"Gina, não pensa besteira. Ele nem se lembrará de mim"._

Não sabia por que, mas sentiu um aperto no peito. Ignorando o fato, Gina rumou para a casa para continuar sua tese.

- Mamãe chegou! Mamãe chegou! - disse Sarah contente, ao ver o carro da mãe se aproximando da garagem. Foi correndo para a sala receber a mãe.

- Sarah, vai devagar. Olha os degraus. - pediu Katherina a seguindo. Em instantes, a empregada abriu a porta e Patrícia entrou.

- Mãe!!! - a garotinha correu para os braços da mãe, que a levantou.

- Oi, minha querida. Como você está?

- Bem. Como tá a vovó?

- Ela está bem. - deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Ela tá brava comigo? - Sarah fez bico.

- Não. E porque estaria. - Patrícia não havia entendido a pergunta da filha.

- Claro que não, por quê?

- Porque ela não vem aqui mais me visitar desde que o vovô viajou. - Patrícia sentiu um aperto no coração. Harry tinha razão. Sarah estava sentindo muita falta dos avós.

- É que sua avó está com muitos problemas. - trocou um olhar com a empregada. Respirou fundo. - Filha, a gente precisa conversar.

- Sobre o quê?

- Vamos lá pra sala. Pode vir Katherina. - as três se dirigiram para a sala e sentara no sofá.

Naquele momento, Patrícia percebeu o quão era difícil contar à filha o que precisava. Não queria que a filha sofresse, mas era a melhor que ela soubesse a verdade logo antes que fosse de outra pessoa.

- Filha, quero te falar do vovô.

- O vovô Carl?

- Isso. O vovô Carl... Sarah, o seu avô... ele... bom, ele foi embora...

- Embora... mas pra onde? Podemos ir visitar ele - os olhos da menina demonstravam confusão e Patrícia não pode votar atrás. Abanou a cabeça.

- Infelizmente não. Ele foi embora para muito longe. Ele foi embora para o céu. Seu avô foi morar com o papai do céu. Junto com os anjos. - encarou a filha, que não esboçava nenhuma reação.

- Ele... ele foi pro céu? - perguntou com a voz chorosa.

- Sim, querida, ele foi para o céu. Mas não se preocupe, ele estará aqui ó... - apontou para o peito da filha. - No seu coração.

Sarah deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto e Patrícia a apertou nos braços.

- Ô, filha, não chora. - estava fazendo um enorme esforço para não chorar também. - O seu avô estava dodói e o papai do céu o chamou.

- Mas e a vovó, também foi?

- Não, a vovó não foi.

- Ela tá muito triste? - afastou-se para encarar a mãe.

- Está muito triste. E precisa de você.

- Vai me levar lá? - Sarah parecia estar se acalmando.

- Claro. Amanhã mesmo s gente vai lá visitar ela.

- Promete? - Patrícia sorriu e enxugou as lágrimas da filha.

- Prometo. - Sarah a abraçou. Patrícia tinha certeza que a visita da neta faria dona Gloria sorriu novamente.

_Uma Semana depois. O dia dos testes chega._

Gina estava mais nervosa do que nunca. Pensou que era mais fácil dar uma palestra. Estava ansiosa, suas mãos suavam no volante.

O telefone tocou. Gina pegou para atender.

- Alô?

_- Gina? É a Hermione. Onde você está? - _a voz da amiga se fez ouvir do outro lado da linha,

- Estou chegando. Estou muito atrasada?

- _Não, ainda falta uma hora para começar. A Cho está organizando tudo ainda._

_-_ Ok, chego aí em quinze minutos.

- _Ok. Tchau._

- Tchau. - E desligou o telefone.

Na verdade, Gina tentou não ficar nervosa durante a semana inteira. Tentou ocupar a cabeça com o teste, mas foi impossível. Não conseguiu dormir a noite passada e temia que aquilo a prejudicasse. Entrar na DEVON era uma oportunidade de ouro e Gina nem acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo com ela. Faria aqueles testes com todo o desempenho possível, já que o seu maior sonho era entrar para a DEVON, uma das empresas mais famosas de toda a Inglaterra.

Era 8:30 quando Gina chegou no prédio principal da DEVON. O local era constituído por quatro prédios de mármore de 24 andares. Chegou no portão, saiu do carro, apertou o interfone e esperou. Cinco segundos depois uma voz robótica se fez ouvir.

- Pois não? - Gina respirou fundo e falou:

- Bom dia. Eu vim para o teste de Comunicação.

- Ah, sim. Qual é o seu nome?

- Virgínia. Virgínia Weasley.

- Um momento, por favor. - e Gina retornou ao carro.

Pausa. Um minuto depois:

- Pode entrar. - o portão automático abriu para que Gina pudesse entrar.

Acelerou o carro e entrou. Suas mãos ainda suavam.

_"Vamos lá, Gina. Chegou a hora"._

**Continua...**

**N/A: Pessoas, tenho uma boa e uma má notícia. A má notícia é que eu tô viva e não, esse capítulo não foi escrito do além direto para cá. E a boa é: escrevi mais um capítulo dessa UA, que finalmente, vai começar a pegar no tranco. **

**Sim, pessoas, agora vai. E espero que vocês continuem acompanhando essa fic que terá romances e dramas.**

**Bom, sobre o diálogo infantil entre Patrícia e Sarah... entenda. Não há melhor forma de dizer para uma criança que o "vovô foi para o céu" do que "vovô morreu". Concordam?**

**Se o momento entre Harry e Gina vai causar alguns acontecimentos no futuro? Não sei. ahahahahah (morre)**

**Agora, eu vou escrever o cap. 16 da PA2 e depois eu retorno com a fic. Talvez antes das aulas começarem, dia 5, vou tentar, ok?**

**Enquanto isso, comentem.**

**Beijos e um Feliz Ano-Novo atrasado.**

**Jubs.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Testes

**Capítulo Quatro - Testes**

_1° Dia de Teste_

Cho chegou na sala e viu que todos candidatos, sem exceção, estavam lá. Todos pareciam bastante concentrados, mas Cho percebeu que eles estavam bem nervosos, o que era natural. Afinal, aquilo era um teste de emprego. Sabia perfeitamente o que eles estavam sentido.

- Bom dia a todos. Eu sou Cho Chang, a cordenadora os testes. Sejam bem-vindos. - Gina olhou a oriental e pôde perceber que ela era muito elegante. Hermione havia lhe dito que Cho era um pessoa extramamente competente e um exemplo para todos na DEVON. Muitos tinha a aprender com ela, incluisive a própria Hermione. - Antes de começarmos, quero expor as regras: 1) Não trapaceiem. 2) Façam os testes com determinação e a 3) Respeite as regras, compreenderam? - Todos acenaram com a cabeça. - Ótimo, agora vamos aos testes. O primeiro teste será uma prova escrita. Quem passar, vai para a próxima fase. Os testes terrão 3 fases. Na última, teremos apenas quatro finalistas. Estão prontos? Me sigam. - Cho indicou uma sala na lateral, onde todos entraram. A sala parecia uma sala de aula, pois havia carteiras universitárias e um grande quadro-branco à frente delas.

Todos se sentaram nas cadeiras, onde tinham seus nomes etiquetados. Gina sentou-se numa cadeira no meio, com o coração aos pulos. Cho entregou uma folha de papel cada um.

- Vocês tem duas horas para fazerem o teste. Nã poderão sair antes desse horário. Não colem. Não olhem o do colega. As respostas são pessoais. Ao meu sinal vocês começam. - o relógio apitou nove horas. - Podem começar.

Gina viu que as perguntas se referiam ao diversos meios de comunicação. Sua utilização e quais países davam mais ênfase ao correio eletrônico. Olhou para os lados e viu que as pessoas pareciam bastante concentradas. Respirou fundo e começou a responder as perguntas.

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMM

- O tempo acabou. Me entreguem a prova. - Gina era uma das poucas que terminara no horário, um minuto antes de dar o sinal. Respirou aliviada e entregou a prova a Cho. - Amanhã saberão o resultado. Quem passar, já ficará para a próxima fase, que já começa amanhã. - todos começaram a sair, mas Gina foi a última a sair.

- Gina! - Hermione entrou na sala e abraçou a amiga. - Como foi?

- Acho que bem. - deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Então você é a amiga de Hermione? - Cho perguntou. - Ela me falou que você viria fazer o teste, mas não sabia quem era.

- Muito prazer, senhora Chang. - apertou a mão da oriental.

- Pelo amor de deus! Não me chame de senhora! - Cho deu risada. - Mesmo você sendo amiga da Mione, eu não vou facilitar! - brincou.

- Nem eu quero. - Gina confessou sincera. As três riram. - Eu tenho que ir. Tenho uma palestra para dar. Até amanhã. - e saiu.

- Até amanhã. - Cho virou-se para Hermione. - Gina dá palestras?

- Dá. Sobre inclusão digital e meios de comunicação.

**- **Hum... - fez Cho pensativa. - Isso será muito importante para as fases seguintes, se ela passar, lógica. - deu uma piscadela para Hermione, que retribuiu

_2° Dia de Teste_

- Porcaria de trânsito! - Gina resmungou ao passa pelo grande portão da DEVON. Estava atrasada 5 minutos e temia que descontassem pontos. Esperava que Cho entendesse.

Foi com muita alegria que recebera os resultados da prova: ela passara com 96.5 pontos. Era duas da manhã quando o telefone tocou, avisando para ela estar na empresa as nova horas da manhã.

Chegou na sala sem fôlego, no mesmo instante que Cho entrara na sala. A oriental olhou para ela intrigara e ela corou.

- Me desculpe pelo atraso. É que o trânsito estava hossível. - sentou-se na última cadeira.

- Sem problemas. Eu também pegui um congestionamento. Está perdoada. - Gina respirou aliviada. - Muito bem. Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de parabenizas aqueles que foram aprovados para a segunda fsse. Estamos quase na reta final. Hoje o teste exigirá jogo de cintura e persuação. Sigam-me. - saiu da sala acompanhada pelos dez candidatos aprovados. No começo eram vinte. Seria mais fácil aprovar a pessoa para o cargo e Harry não queria perder tempo e exigia o substituto da Cho o mais rápido possível.

Entraram numa enorme sala com poucas janelas. À frente, havia várias mesas com computadores e telefones. E Gina já tinha percebdo qual seria o segundo teste.

- O segundo teste será telemarking. A tarefa é muito simples: vocês ligarão para as residências e oferecerão os nosso produtos, apresentando todos os pontos positivos que ele possui. Regra: não deixe o cliente esperando, pois ele se recusará a falar conosco novamente. Entenderam? - todos assentiram com a cabeça. - Então, sentem-se em suas mesas. - todos sentaram. - Ao lado de vocês, está uma lista de números de telefones para quem vocês devem ligar. Ao todos são dez números. Quem conseguir o maior número de compradores, ganha. Ao meu sinal, vocês começam. - o relógio apitou. - Podem começar.

Gina sabia que tinha que conquistar quem estaria do outro lado da linha, sem enrolar ou enganar o cliente. Estalou os dedo e discou para o primeiro número.

Duas horas depois, Cho estava estupefata com o desempenho de Gina. Ela não só conseguira convencer a maioria da sua lista, como tinha um jogo de cintura bastante convincente. Era simpática, clara e objetiva. Tirava dúvidas dos consumidores, sem perder a paciência.

- Como ela está indo? - perguntou Hermione que tinha acabado de chegar.

- Você deu algumas dicas para a sua amiga? - perguntou Cho desconfiada.

- Não, por quê?

- Porque ela está se saindo muito bem. Já convenceu oito das dez pessoas a adquirir nossos produtos. Muitos nem ligam direito e já desligam.

- Gina sempre teve essa persuasão de convencer as pessoas. - Hermione sorriu triunfante.

Passou-se uma hora, onde a maioria tinha a derrota estampada no rosto e Gina conversava com o seu último cliente.

- Tempo esgotado! - Gina agradeceu e desligou. - Muito bem, vamo ver: Kevin Donahue conseguiu apenas uma. Está desclassificado. Muito obrigada. Pode ir embora. - uma rapaz moreno saiu com a cabeça baixa pela porta. - Penelope Brown conseguiu cinco. Está aprovada. - uma moça de cabelos castanhos sorriu triunfante.

Gina sentiu o coração bater ao ouvir os veriditos. Mais reprovados do que aprovados. Sentiu um nó na garganta. Será que não conseguiria.

- E por último, Vírgina Weasley. - pausa. - Parabéns, você conquistou a confiança das dez pessoas para que ligou. Está classificada. - Gina sorriu triufante e trocou um olhar com a Hermione, que sorria também.

- Eu vou indo. Antes que achem que eu ajudei uma amiga a passar no teste. - Hermione se retirou, prometendo ligar para Gina assim que pudesse, para lhe cumprimentar.

_3° e Último Dia de Teste_

Gina não conseguiu dormir

Só de pensar que estava na reta final e que poderia ser aprovada para trabalhar na DEVON, um frio percorria a barriga dela. Torcia para que tudo desse certo e que o nervosismo fosse deixado de lado. Oras, mas ele nã fora deixado de lado nos dois primeiros dias? Foi, mas aquele dia era decisivo na vida dela.

_"O dia mais importante da minha vida", _pensava ela dirigindo. Tinha saído de casa antes, para não pegar nenhum congestiomanto. Não queria fazer feio naquele dia. Até recusara em sair com os amigos no dia anterior para descansar, em vão.

Gina chegou meia hora antes do combinado. Levava uma proposto que Cho recomendou para os finalista. Passara estudando sobre ela e queria que tudo saisse perfeito.

Ela fora a primeira a chegar. Entrou na sala já conhecida e sentou-se, as mãos suadas e nervoso. Gina nunca se sentira assim antes quando era aprovada para um emprego. Mas ela sabia que aquele emprego era tudo o que ela almejava e conquistá-lo seria a realização de um sonho. A DEVON era ccobiçada por muitos estudantes formados em Comuniacação e com Gina não era diferente. Quem garantia uma vaga lá já estava com a vida ganha.

Meia-hora depois, os quatro finalistas já tinham chegam. Eram dois homens e duas mulheres. Todos tão nervosos quantos elas. Não havia clima de rivalidade, mas Gina percebeu os olhares que as pessoas lançavam entre si. Gina resolveu séria e se concentrar.

Cho entraram na sala e todos viraram-se para ela. Ela avaliou cada um dos candidatos e se sentiu na pele deles. Sabia que aquele dia era decisivo para eles e já imaginava e felicidade de um e a tristeza de quatros.

- Finalmente chegou a etapa final. Não se preocupem, o terceiro e último teste não será tão difícil. Será apenas uma estevista e apresentação de seus projetos. Eu vou chamar pelo nome e vocês me acompanhem. Vamos lá. Catherine Ashbrook. - uma moça de cabelos castanhos e lisos levantou-se e seguiu Cho. - Por aqui, por favor.

Meia, uma, duas horas. Gina ficou por último e teve que se distraí com outra coisa para que seu nervosismo não ficasse evidente. Pensou Hermione. O que ela estaria fazendo naquel momento? Deu uma última revisada no seu projeto respirou funda. A porta se abriu e o penúltimo candidato saiu de lá com um ar de satisfeito.

- Virgínia Weasley? Vamos. - Gina deu um sorriso amarelo e seguiu Cho por um amplo corredor. Era branco com o chão de mármore branca. Gina pode ver várias saletas e gente trabahando a mil por hora. De repente, se viu numa saleta daquela. Entraram em um elevador e Cho apertou o 31°. Gina deu graças a deus pelo elevador não ser panorâmico: tinha pavor de altura.

Chegaram numa ampla porta que tinha uma placa, escrito:_ Cho Chang, Secretária-Geral._ Então último teste seria na sala da oriental? Gina engoliu o nervosismo forçado.

- Sente-se, por favor. - apontou para uma enorme poltrona, onde Gina sentou-se admirada com o lugar. - Gostou da sala?

- É realmente muito bonita.

- A sala de Comunicação também é. Espero que o aprovado cuide muito bem daquele sala, pois ela foi minha durante anos. - Bom, Gina. Vamos a primeira pergunta: por que você quer trabalhar aqui? - Gina respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Bom, eu sei que trabalhar aqui é uma honra para mim. Eu sempre estive interessada nos estudos da Comicação e a DEVON é cobiçada por muitos estudantes acadêmicos. Gostaria de fazer com que a DEVON tenha acesso em cada do mundo. Mas para isso, precisa-se de uma boa rede de cominicação para esse propósito.

- Entendo. Virgína, o seu propósito é da DEVON também. Mas para isso precisamos de um projeto, como você sabe e os recursos que serão utilizados. E é para isso que mandei vocês, finalistas, fazerem o projeto. Para saber como vocês pretende integrar a DEVON no mundo todo. Você está com o projeto?

- Sim, estou. - entregou para Cho. - Estava pensando numa antena que trasmita ondas para que as pessoas usem os celulares. Toda marca de celular precisa de antena para que ele possa funcionar corretamente.

Cho lia cuidadosamente o projeto de Gina. A ruiva olhava paciente para a oriental. Será que ela tinha gostado? Odiado? Por fim, Cho levantou-os olhos e encarou-a.

- O projeto está muito bom. Vamos continuar.

A entrevista durou menos de uma hora. Com o tempo, Gina se sentira mais a vontade de responder as perguntas, deixando Cho impressionada. Por fim, a última e mais decisiva pergunta.

**- **Se trabalhar aqui, você terá uma grande missão: Nosso objetivo e implantar uma filial no Brasil. Mas para isso, precisamos conectar o país a nossos aparelhos. Diga-me, Virgínia: o que você faria para isso:

- Bom... o projeto que apresentei é apenas uma idéia para a integração comunicativa. Mas, para montarem uma filial no Brasil, será preciso estudar o local aonde podemos conectar os celulares com o país. Pode-se montar um satélite dentro da própria filial ou mesmo nas redondezas onde vocês pretende montar a fábrica. Ou antenas nas principais parte dos países. Sugiro que seja um local alto e que não há bloqueios, como edifícios e fábricas.

- Interessante. Muito interessante. - e levantou-se. Muito bem, Gina. Tempo esgotado. Muito obrigada, entraremos em contato quando sair os resultados. - e estendeu a mão para a moça. - Tenha um bom dia.

- Eu que agradeço. Tenha um bom dia. - Cho acompanhou Gina até a saída e a ruiva foi embora com o coração mais leve e a expectativa do resultado.

_Três semanas depois_

- TRIMMM - o som telefone fez com que Gina pulasse da cama, com o coração na boca. Não conseguira dormir direito nas últimas semanas e só relaxava quando estava perquisando sua monografia. Mas nem para isso Gina tinha muita cabeça e sim, para o telefonema que tinha certeza que recebera naquele momento.

- Alô? - tentou manter a calma.

- _Gi? Sou eu, a Mione._

_-_ Oi, Mione. - Gina fez um esforço para não tremer. - Tudo bem?

- _Tudo. Gi, será que você poderia vim aqui na Empresa? - _agora a ruiva não controlava mais seu nervosismo.

- Já... já saiu o resultado? - a pergunta foi inevitável e fechou os olhos, esperando a temida resposta.

- _Já sim. E Cho quer falar com você. - _Gina tentou indentificar na voz de Mione alguma pista sobre o resultado, mas percebera que a amiga estava sendo impercial. Ou ela não sabia ou estava mantendo o suspende. Coisa que saberia logo mais.

- Está bem. - suspirou. - Eu já estou indo. Até logo. - e desligou o telefone, correndo para tomar um banho rápido e ir para a DEVON.

O nervosismo de Gina fez com que ela chegasse na Empresa 15 minutos depois. Agradeceu aos céus por não ter pegado nenhum congestionamento e que seu nervosismo não a atrapalhara de dirigir.

Desta vez foi uma surpresa quando entrou pela entrada principal da DEVON. Não pôde deixar de admirar o lugar. Muito espaçoso e luxuoso. Imaginou que a sala de Harry seria no último andar, assim como Hermione e Cho também seriam. Respirou fundo e dirigiu-se para a recepcionista.

- Com licença. Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com a senhora Chang. - a recepcionista, uma mulher que aparentava ter quarenta anos a olhou com certa curiosidade.

- Tem hora marcada? - a pergunta tinha sido formal e Gina corara até a raiz do cabelo.

- Na verdade, foi ela quem me mandou chamar. - Gina esperava que ela acreditasse nas suas palavras.

- A quem devo anunciar?

- Diga que é Virgínia Weasley.

- Um momento, por favor. - a mulher pegou o telefone e discou um número. Avisou da chegada de Gina e afirmou com a cabeça após receber as ordens pelo outro lado da linha. - Pode subir, senhorita Weasley. É o 31° andar.

- Eu já sei onde é. Obrigada. - Gina acenou com a cabeça e foi para o elevador. A cada andar que passava seu nervosismo aumentava mais e mais.

Quando o elevador apitou, Gina olhou para os lados, procurando Hermione, em vão. Dirigiu-se até a sala de Cho e bateu duas vezes até que oriental pedisse para entrar.

Cho estava sentada acomodamente em sua cadeira e levantou-se para cumprimentar Gina. Sentiu-a mão da ruiva tremer, mas fingiu não notar o embaraço da moça.

- Sente-se, por favor. Bom, Gina, o nosso chefe, o senhor Harry Potter, analisou todos os projetos dos finalistas. Todos foram excelentes com suas apresentações. Então, ele chegou a uma decisão. - Gina balançou a cabeça, incapaz de falar. - Ele diz que a pessoa mais qualificada para trabalhar aqui conosco e a senhorita. - sorriu. - Parabéns, Virgínia, você está contrada.

Gina abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Sua vontade era de pular, gritar, de abraçar Cho. Estava contratada! Era a mais nova funcionária da DEVON. Gina não conseguira acreditara que seu sonho tornara realidade.

- Puxa, eu... - Gina finalmente conseguira articular algumas palavras. - Eu nem sei o que dizer. - Cho sorriu, divertida.

- É simples. Diga se está feliz ou não de trabalhar conosco.

- Se estou feliz? Nossa, estou muito feliz e agradecida também. Muito obrigada, senhora Chang. Vocês não sabe o quanto significa trabalhar aqui. - não conseguia mais conter a emoção.

- Fico feliz em saber disso. Eu disse para a Hermione te chamar para dar o resultado, mas pedi para ela não falar nada ou dar pistas. O resultado saira ontem, quando Harry me ligou, me pedindo para chamar você. E ele quer ter uma reunião com a senhorita agora.

- Agora? - Gina engolira um seco. Mal tinha sido contratada e encararia o novo chefe de imeditado.

- Isso mesmo. Ele já está na sala dele, esperando-a. Me acompanhe.

Gina seguiu Cho até o último andar do prédio. As hipóteses de Gina se confirmaram, mas não pôde deixar de admirar o hall do andar: todo de mármore e com tapetes persas. No fundo, uma enorme porta de carvalho que Gina concluiu ser de Harry.

- Espere aqui. - Cho entrou na sala de Harry e Gina ficou admirando o lugar. Hermione trabalhava no andar debaixo e pensou em fazer uma visita para a amiga, se pudesse.

Trinta segundos depois, Cho saiu da sala.

- Pode entrar. - Gina se manteve firme e respirou fuundo. Entrou na sala.

Ao se deparar com Harry, seu coração parou de bater. Não sabia se era por nervosismo ou por outra coisa, mas lembrara do homem que ajudara com os livros algum tempo atrás. Era o mesmo que lhe daria ordens a partir daquele momento. Harry levantou-se para cumprimentá-la.

- Bem-vinda, senhorita Weasley. - estendeu a mão, que Gina apertou cordialmente. - Ficamos muito satisfeito com o seu projeto e acredito que fará um grande trabalho aqui na DEVON.

- Eu que agradeço, senhor. Potter. Garanto que não vou decepcioná-lo.

- A propósito... - encarou-a divertido, embraraçando-a. - Como vai a sua tese? - a garota arregalou os olhos. - Você não se lembra que a gente se esbarrou e todos os seus livros foram para o chão? - Gina balançou a cabeça.

- Ah... está indo bem, obrigada por perguntar. Na verdade, ela está meio parada por causa dos testes que eu fiz para entrar aqui. Mas pretendo retomá-la em breve.

- Espero que isso não afete seu desempenho aqui.

- Não irá afetar. Eu garanto. - o telefone tocou e Harry pediu licença para atender. Era Patrícia. Ela havia ido a Manchester inaugurar uma instituição para deficientes visuais, que levara o nome do falecido pai. Gina sentiu uma pontinha de inveja. Agora entendia porque Harry era o homem mais cobiçado e Patrícia, a mais invejada no mundo social.

- Onde você está?

_- Entrarei na cidade daqui meia hora. Como estão as coisas?_

_- _Estão ótimas. Como foi a inauguração?

_- Foi ótima e... _- não conseguira completar a frase. Quando tentou reduzir a marcha do carro, ele perdera totalmente o controle, andando desgovernadamente. Patrícia tentava a todo custo pará-lo e desviar dos outros veículos até que conseguiu virar para direita, mas não se dera conta que havia virado para um penhasco e o carro capotara em direção ao mar.

- Alô, Patrícia? - a linha do outro lado ficara muda. - Estranho. - de repente, sente uma estranha pontada no peito, que o obrigou a sentar-se.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, senhor Potter? - perguntou Gina preocupada com o estado do chefe.

- Minha mulher... a gente estava conversando e caiu a linha de repente.

- Vai ver que foi perda de sinal. - Tentou tranquilizá-lo. Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não sei. Eu senti uma angústia no meu peito. É, como se algo terrível tivesse acontecido. - Gina ficara sem palavras. Esperava que fosse apenas impressão.

- MÃE!!!! - Sarah acordou assustada, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Tinha sonhado que a mãe se despedia dela, como se nunca mais fosse vê-la e sumisse numa luz em direção ao nada. - Katharine entrou no quarto rapidamente.

- O que aconteceu, Sarah? - se assustou ao ver o estado da menina, suada e chorando.

- Minha mãe... liga para ela, Kathy, por favor... - mais lágrimas correram pelo rosto angelical da menina e Katherine não teve como argumentar ao não ser atender o pedido da menina que tando adorava.

Tentou uma, duas, três vezes, mas só dava na caixa-postal. Katherine tentou se convencer que era falta de sinal, já que Patrícia estava na estrada em direção à cidade. Olhou para Sarah, tentando passar tranquilidade.

- Liga para o meu pai, por favor. - Katherine discou o número certo de Harry.

- _Alô??_

- Pai?? Eu quero a mamãe, pai!! - Harry percebeu que a filha estava chorando.

_- Sarah? Calma, minha filha. A sua mãe já deve está chegando._!

- Eu sonhei que a mamãe se despedia de mim para sempre. Eu quero falar com ela, pai. - Sarah soluçava e Harry sentiu o coração apertado.

- _Calma, meu amor. Sua mãe talvez não possa atender o telefone. Daqui a pouco nós tentamos novamente._

_- _Tá bom. Diz para ela que eu quero falar com ela.

- _Ok. Tenho que desligar, minha filha. Um beijo. Te amo. Tchau. _ - Harry desligou telefone mais preocupado do que antes. Tinha dispensado Gina após acertarem o salário que a ruiva receberia. Ela não acreditava que receberia 700 libras mensais.

Não esperou nenhum segundo a mais e pegou o celular e discou o número de Patrícia. Nada, só caixa-postal. Novamente aquela angústia do peito se fez presente. Resolveu ligar para a dona Glória.

- _Alô?_

- Dona Glória? Sou eu, Harry? Conseguiu falar com a Patrícia?

_- Falei com ela um hora atrás. Era para ela está entrando na cidade. Por quê? _- Patrícia havia ligado para mãe antes de Harry e depois disso não deu mais sinal de vida.

- É que eu estava conversando com ela e o telefone ficou mudo de repente. Achei que ela tivesse conversado com a senhora agora pouco. - o telefone ficou mudo. Dona Glória colocou a mão no peito, sentindo uma enorme angústia. - Alô? Dona Glória?

- _Hã... ah, sim, meu querido. Vai ver que não é nada. Daqui a pouco ela liga._

- Tomara. Até mais. - Harry desligou o telefone com aquela angústia que o impedira de trabalhar. Uma, duas, três se passaram e nada de Patrícia ligar. Harry tentou se convencer que o trânsito estava insuportável, mas sabia que Patrícia ligaria se fosse por isso.

O telefone tocou. Harry atendeu-o rapidamente, pensando que fosse Patrícia, mas era Hermione.

- _Harry? É do Hospital Saint Louis. Eles querem falar com você. _ - Harry tremeu da cabeça aos pés e não conseguiu pronunciar alguma palavra. Não podia ser! Simplesmente não podia!

- Pode passar. - Harry não queria ouvir o que mais temia, porém não tinha outra escolha.

_- Senhor Potter? Aqui é do Hospital Saint Louis. Sinto informar que a sua esposa sofreu um grave acidente de carro._

- E ela está bem? - perguntou Harry com o coração na mão e uma ponta de esperança.

_- Infelizmente não, senhor Potter. Nós sentimos muito, mas sua esposa faleceu na mesa de cirurgia._ - Harry deixou o telefone cair em sua mão. Seu mundo acabara de desabar. Patrícia estava morta! Patrícia o havia deixado! _ - Desculpa a demora. É que não achávamos o telefone correto da empresa. Ela tomou muita água e teve traumatismo craniano e... alô, senhor Potter? O senhor está ai?_

Não, Harry não estava. Na sua mente, as imagens dele e Patrícia, desde quando se conhecera, o namoro, o casamento, o nascimento de Sarah... tudo passara na sua ente como um flash. E ele não viu mais nada.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Ehhh, mais um capítulo. Peço desculpas pela demora (ok, isso já está virando hábito, mas o que posso fazer?). Agora, a fic terá uma passagem 1 de ano. E momentos H/G virão, aguardem.**

**Peço que comentem ou critiquem, afinal, a opinião de vocês é muito importante para o meu trabalho. Espero não decepcioná-los.**

**Beijos.**

**Próxima fic: Por Amor 2. Aguardem.**

**Jubs (Sarah Lee)**

_**PS: Eu ia atualizar ontem (sábado), mas dai deu um temporal que bloqueou a conexão com a net. **_


	5. Capítulo 4: Sentimentos

**Capítulo Quatro - Sentimento**

_Um Ano Depois_

Após a morte de Patrícia, as coisas foram se estabilizando aos poucos. Harry, ao contrário de que muitos pensavam, não tirou férias e sim, afundou no trabalho para superar a perda da mulher. Uma semana depois do funeral de Patrícia, Harry continuou a trabalhar normalmente, tocando projetos, filiais. Embora permanecesse firme forte, podia se ouvir soluços vindo de sua sala.

A empresa cresceu em uma proporção desigual. Estava em 3° lugar no ranking das marcas mais vendidas. E quando foi lançada a filial no Brasil, foi uma febre, porque o país só manuseava aparelhos coreanos, japoneses e americanos. Era novidade do momento.

Uma parte desse sucesso fora causado por Gina. A moça trabalhou dia e noite, montando um projeto que permitisse uma filial na América do Sul, com satélites e antenas potentes. Seu projeto não só foi apresentado para a DEVON, mas também para o chanceler brasileiro, que ficara admirado com a competência da moça e parabenizou Harry por ter uma funcionária tão eficiente.

Essa não foi a única vitória de Gina. Sua tese sobre inclusão digital fora aprovada pela faculdade e tirara 10 no trabalho. Gina chorou de emoção. Estava formada, empregada e feliz.

No lado familiar, as coisas estavam encaminhando bem. Dona Glória precisou fazer terapia por perder marido e filha num espaço de tempo curto. Desta vez, não deu para esconder nada de Sarah. A garota chorou por uma semana, mas depois foi se acalmando um pouco. Foi passar um tempo no litoral com a família de uma amiga.

Esse ano, uma nova etapa começava na vida da garota: sua entrada na escola. Harry acreditava que isso a faria esquecer um pouco a tristeza e teria uma distração. E Sarah estava adorando a escola. Toda lição que aprendia, todos os desenhos que fazia, ela mostrava empolgada ao pai depois do jantar. Harry estava contente com o entusiasmo da filha.

Após alguns meses de terapia, dona Glória decidiu realizar um sonho de consumo da filha e do marido: abrir uma instituição para crianças carentes, com a ajuda de Harry e alguns membros da DEVON. O Instituto se chamava "Patrícia Potter" e já abrigava mais de 40 crianças que ficavam no Instituto até atingirem a maioridade e seguirem com as suas vidas. Claro que ninguém ficava desamparado, eles recebiam auxílio, bolsas de estudos. Encaminhar essas crianças para um futuro melhor era prioridade do Instituto Patrícia Potter.

Mas quem surpreendeu com uma novidade foi Cho. A oriental, toda independente (demorou em arrumar um marido) estava grávida. Seu marido, Cedrico Diggory, um médico renomado, não se contentava de tanta felicidade. Quase proibiu a esposa de trabalhar, mas ela o ameaçou (não se sabe, como) e ela conseguiu trabalhar até o 8° mês de gravidez. Depois não teve mais como: tirou licença, após uma mini-festa de despedida. Ela prometera voltar em quatro meses e visitar os colegas de trabalho assim que pudesse.

- Falta pouco tempo para o bebê de Cho nascer. - Hermione comentou enquanto estava na sala de Harry fazendo anotações. - Tudo bem, Harry?

Harry, que estava pensativo até aquele momento, olhou para a amiga.

- É que eu e a Patrícia estávamos planejando ter outro bebê quando Sarah fosse para a escola. - suspirou. - Receio que isso não seja mais possível. - deu um sorriso amarelo.

Hermione o olhou consternada. Era evidente que depois de um ano, Harry ainda sentia a falta de Patrícia.

- Vocês poderiam adotar um. - Hermione tentou ajudar. - Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Mas o bebê cresceria sem mãe. Não seria bom para ele.

Essa última frase deu a entender a Hermione que Harry não pensava em se casar novamente.

_"Ele não vai agüentar ficar sozinha por muito tempo. É muito jovem e tem uma vida inteira pela frente"._

- Por que você e Sarah não tiram umas férias? Sabe, passear, viajar pelo litoral, numa excursão. Isso faria bem para vocês.

- E quem ia cuidar da empresa? - Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida. - Sei que vocês a cuidariam por mim e muito bem, mas... - suspirou. - Estamos numa fase de desenvolvimento e eu não posso abandonar o barco agora. Sei que vocês são competentes, mas prometi ao meu falecido sogro que cuidaria disso aqui como ninguém.

- Eu só espero que você não se estresse. Senão será um médico que recomendará férias. Dai você não pode recusar. - Harry deu uma risadinha.

- Isso não vai acontecer, eu prometo.

O carro de dona Glória estacionou numa vaga coberta para se proteger do sol. A senhora saiu do carro e olhou o prédio com carinho. Aquele era o prédio que o marido construiu com tanta eficiência e esmero. E graças às pessoas que trabalhavam lá dentro, o prédio continuava firme e forte.

- Seja bem-vinda, dona Glória. - a recepcionista sorriu para ela.

- Posso falar com o meu genro?

- Um minuto que vou ver se ele pode atender. - pegou o telefone e discou dois números.

Enquanto a recepcionista falava, Dona Glória olhou em torno do Hall. Lembrava muito um Hall de hotel, espaçoso, um uma enorme escada no fim do corredor. Dois elevadores se encontravam à direita da escada.

Viu um grupo de jovens entrando no Hall acompanhado por uma moça ruiva que ela não sabia quem era. Nunca a vira antes.

A moça dava instruções ao grupo, que olhava ao redor impressionado e interessado.

- Nossa comunicação chega numa velocidade de 400 km/hr. De acordo que as pessoas podem falar com outras em outro país. E com a ajuda de satélites e antenas, podemos nos comunicar até com o Pólo Norte.

- Nossa!! - exclamou uma garota loira.

- Ah, então quer dizer que até os pingüins podem falar no celular? - um garoto louro ironizou fazendo alguns alunos rirem. Gina revirou os olhos.

- Não há pingüins no Pólo Norte, Taylor. Mas se houvesse, sim, eles poderiam falar no celular. - todos os alunos riram, deixando Taylor morto de vergonha.

Dona Glória continuava observando a jovem conduzindo os estudantes.

- O Sr. Potter já vai recebê-la. - a recepcionista disse, chamando a atenção da senhora.

- Muito obrigada, minha jovem. Por favor, gostaria de saber quem é aquela moça ali. - apontou.

- Ah, aquela é Gina Weasley. Chefe do setor comunicativo daqui da Empresa. Quando a Cho saiu, foi feita uma seleção para escolher um encarregado e Gina passou. Ela é bem competente.

- Interessante. - virou-se. Quero conhecê-la.

- Sim, senhora. Gina! - acenou para a ruiva, que fez um sinal de espera. Gina conduziu os estudantes para a sala de telecomunicação em direção as duas mulheres. - Gina, essa é a Sra. Glória Washington, esposa do fundador da DEVON.

- Muito prazer, senhora Washington. - Gina cumprimentou cordialmente estendendo a mão para a senhora, que assentiu com um sorriso.

- O prazer é meu, senhorita Weasley. Há quanto tempo trabalha aqui?

- Há quase um ano. Substitui Cho através de um teste.

- Espero que esteja gostando.

- Com certeza, estou amando. - desfez o sorriso. - Sra. Washington, eu sinto muito pela morte do deu marido e de sua filha. - a senhora eu uma palmadinha na mão da jovem.

- Tudo bem, minha querida. Eu tive que me reerguer depois de duas perdas irreparáveis. Foi difícil, mas eu consegui e... - parou e olhou para Gina, que a olhava atenta. - Ora, me desculpe. Estou aqui te enchendo com os problemas e acabei de conhecê-la e... - estava morrendo de vergonha. Não sabia porque, mas sentiu que podia confiar em Gina.

- Não se preocupe, senhora. Fico feliz que tenha se reerguido. Com certeza, é uma sobrevivente. - piscou para ela. - Desculpem, mas eu tenho que orientar. Os estudantes. É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Washington. - com licença. - se afastou.

- O prazer é meu, querida! Gostei dela. - virou-se para a recepcionista, que sorriu.

- E quem não gosta. Gina é uma pessoa de ouro.

- De fato. Posso subir?

- À vontade. - a senhora se dirigiu ao elevador, ainda pensando em como Gina era uma garota simpática.

- Sarah, vai mais devagar! Me espera! - Katherina pediu quando a garota saiu correndo do carro em direção ao prédio da empresa.

- Eu quero ver o meu pai!! - disse a garota alegre.

- Você já vai ver seu pai, mas me espera para entrarmos!

Sarah não podia mais ouvir a empregada e tinha a perdido de vista. Correu até o fim do prédio e entrou numa porta.

O lugar estava escuro. A porta de fechou com um estrondo e Sarah olhou para os lados, tateando para ver se achava o interruptor de luz.

- Oi? Tem alguém aí? - nenhuma resposta. Ouviu um barulho estranho e se virou. Não havia ninguém.

Sua respiração começou a ficar pesada. Sentiu falta de ar. Levou as mãos à cabeça. Ouviu vozes fantasmagóricas. Olhou para os lados. Puro Breu.

- SOCORRO!!!! ALGUÉM ME TIRA DAQUI!!!!

Gina estava saindo para resolver alguns assuntos quando escutou o gritou. Olhou ao redor, mas não viu ninguém, apenas o porteiro em seu gabinete e seguranças ao redor do prédio. Parecia que nenhum deles tinham escutado o grito. Deu de ombros e foi em direção ao seu carro quando ouviu de novo.

- SOCORRO!! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!! - virou-se e percebeu que o grito tinha vindo do fundo do prédio. Os seguranças olharam ao redor procurando a origem do grito.

- Lá no fundo!! - Gina gritou para os seguranças e ambos foram para o fundo do prédio.

O fundo do prédio era um pátio gramado com um chafariz no meio. No fundo havia uma porta que dava para um galpão.

- OI, TEM ALGUÉM AI??? - Gina gritou esperando obter respostas.

- ME AJUDAM!!! - a voz vinha de dentro do galpão e ela e os seguranças correram direto para ela.

- Está emperrada! - um dos seguranças tentou forçar o trinco. - Vou arrombar!

- Eu te ajudo! - ele e o parceiro arrombaram a porta.

Lá no meio do galpão, encontrava-se uma menininha soluçando e tremendo. Gina entrou cautelosamente, observando a menina. Reconheceu-a pela foto que Harry possuía em sua sala. Sem dúvida era a filha de seu chefe.

- Calma, está tudo bem. - a garota observou Gina com os olhinhos vermelhos. - Pode vim. - ofereceu a mão para ela.

Sarah não sabia porque, mas sentiu uma enorme confiança naquela moça. Sem hesitar, correu e abraçou-a, deixando Gina surpresa.

- Shhh. Já passo. Está livre agora! - saiu do galpão com a menina em seus braços. - Lacrem esse portão e se certifiquem que ninguém possa entrar mais nele.

- Sim, senhora. - imediatamente, os seguranças foram providenciar trancas para o galpão.

- Como você foi parar lá? - Sarah ainda soluçava.

- Eu-eu que-queria correr da minha babá. Que-queria ver o meu pa-pai.

- Então vamos ver o seu pai. - sorriu para a menina, que correspondeu. - Eu me chamo Gina e você?

- Sa-Sarah!

- Você é filha do Harry? - a menina confirmou; - Então, vou te levar para sala do seu pai. - dizendo isso, encaminharam-se para o prédio.

_Enquanto isso..._

- Katherina, tenha calma. Ela deve estar em algum lugar do prédio. - Harry tentava acalmar a babá de Sarah, enquanto Hermione lhe dava um copo d'água.

- A culpa foi minha, senhor Potter. - Katherina soluçava. - Se eu tivesse corrido atrás dela...

- Conhece a Sarah. Ela é impulsiva quando quer.

- Daqui a pouco alguém a trará aqui. - Hermione disse conciliadora.

De fato, Sarah estava indo a direção a sala do pai acompanhado de Gina. Faltavam poucos andares para a garota chegar ao seu destino.

- Conheceu a minha mãe? - perguntou, encarando a moça ruiva ao seu lado.

- Não, infelizmente, não a conheci. Mas me disseram que era uma mulher maravilhosa.

- Eu sinto falta dela. - a garota já não chorava mais. - O papai também sente. Ele não sabe, mas sei que chora com saudades da mamãe. Fico triste quando ele chora. - Gina agachou-se para ela.

- Você não quer ver o seu pai triste, não é? - Sarah balançou a cabeça. - Então, diga isso a ele. Diga que sua mãe não gostaria de ver seu pai triste. Que ela quer que ele seja feliz. - Gina estava espantada por sua ousadia. Talvez fosse pelo fato de querer ver Harry feliz. - Sarah abraçou a moça novamente e Gina sentiu um misto de carinho e amor quase-maternal pela garota.

O elevador apitou e abriu as portas. Gina pegou na mão de Sarah e foi direto a sala de Harry.

- Encontrei-a lá no galpão abandonado. Mandei que os seguranças trancassem-no definitivamente. - Gina relatou quando a menina abraçou o pai.

- Você quase matou sua babá de preocupação. - Harry disse com a filha no colo. - Peça desculpas a ela.

- De-desculpa, Kathy. - a menina estava morrendo de vergonha ao ver a babá chorando.

- Obrigado Gina. Por achar Sarah e por ter mandado trancar o galpão. Eu queria fazer isso há algum tempo, mas sempre acabava me esquecendo.

Gina sorriu. Estava encantada ao ver Sarah no colo de Harry e o carinho que ambos tinham um pelo outro.

- Fico feliz em ajudar, senhor Potter. Com licença. - foi em direção a porta quando Harry a chamou.

- Acho que Sarah lhe deve um obrigado, não é? - olhou para a filha, que assentiu com a cabeça. - Então, vai agradecer a Gina. - Harry a soltou e a menina foi em direção a Gina.

- Obrigada Gina. - beijou-a e abraçou-a.

- De nada, querida. Foi um prazer conhecê-la. - e saiu da sala, admirada com o comportamento da garota.

_"Agora eu sei porque ela é tão especial para o Harry"._Pensou, indo resolver seus assuntos.

- Sarah tem claustrofobia. Não pode ficar em lugares fechados e escuros por muito tempo. - Hermione falou para Gina enquanto almoçavam num restaurante chinês em frente à empresa.

- Se eu soubesse, teria a levado de escada. - Gina disse envergonhada.

- Tudo bem. Sarah se acostumou ir de elevador. Trinta andares a pé é muito. Graças a Deus, o elevador nunca emperrou com ela lá dentro. - a ruiva soltou o fôlego.

- Graças a Deus mesmo. Senão, eu me culparia pelo resto da vida.

Conversaram amenidades. Gina confessou que Sarah era uma menina maravilhosa e bastante devota ao pai. Falou também que gostou do jeito que o homem tratava a filha. Hermione percebera que a garota também tinha gostado de Gina. Porém, depois de muito tempo, ela não conseguiu se segurar e fez um pergunta que a estava matando-a de dúvidas.

- Gina, posso te perguntar uma coisa? - o tom de voz de Hermione tornara-se sério.

- Claro que sim, Mione. Pode perguntar o que você quiser.

Hermione hesitou um pouco.

- Você... está gostando... sabe... do Harry? - Gina viu compreensão nos olhos da amiga e seu rosto ganhou uma tonalidade avermelhada.

- Magina, Mione. Eu... gostando do meu próprio chefe... que isso? - era evidente que ela estava mentindo e Hemione percebeu isso na hora.

- É que eu percebi o jeito que você olhou para ele quando ele estava com a filha. Um olhar de admiração e carinho. Estou errada? - Gina tentava disfarçar seu embaraço.

- Magina... eu só fiquei admirada com o jeito que ele trata a filha... é só. - percebeu que Hermione não acreditara nela, mas não queria falar naquele assunto. Não agora. Não estava preparada.

_À noite, na casa de Gina._

Gina chegou em casa completamente exausta. A conversa com Hermione na hora do almoço não saia de sua cabeça. No começo, teve vontade de revelar toda a verdade, que Harry não saia de seus pensamento há muito tempo, depois que começara a trabalhar na DEVON. Não podia negar a atração que sentia por ele no começo. O tempo foi passando e Gina percebeu que estava sozinha tempo demais. Não conseguia ver Harry apenas como seu chefe. Algo nele lhe chamava a atenção. E ela teve medo. Muito medo.

- Pára com isso! Ele é seu chefe! - se repreendeu enquanto tomava banho. Teve impulsos controláveis de abraçá-lo quando o ouvia soluçar em sua sala. Colocar a cabeça dele no colo, acariciar os cabelos rebeldes dele e garantir-lhe que tudo ficaria bem.

- Ele nunca vai gostar de mim. Merece coisa melhor. - Gina disse melancolicamente quando deitou na cama. Logo, estava dormindo.

_Enquanto isso, na Mansão Potter..._

- E eles foram felizes para sempre, no reino dos sonhos. - Harry fechou o livro de "Contos de Fadas". Sarah o olhava com os olhinhos embaçados, sinal que estava quase pegando no sono. - Boa noite, princesa. - deu um beijo na testa da filha. Antes de sair, a menina o chamou.

- Estou com saudades da mamãe. - Harry sentiu um apertou no coração.

- Eu também, meu anjo.

- Vamos levar flores para ela amanhã? - Harry se assustou. Sarah nunca queria visitar o túmulo da mãe.

- Você tem certeza de que é isso o que você quer? - Sarah assentiu com a cabeça. - Tudo bem. Amanhã a gente vai comprar um ramalhete bem lindo para levar para sua mãe. Está bem. Boa noite! - saiu e fechou a porta, surpreso com a atitude da filha.

"_Ele a beijava ardentemente, fazendo a gemer sem parar. Sentiu ele tocar no seu ponto sensível e teve que abafar um grito. Beijou-lhe o pescoço sedento, enquanto as mãos dele percorriam seu corpo nu". _

_Com os lábios caminhou até o ninho entre os seis delas e acariciou aqueles dois botões rosados com a língua, a fazendo morder os lábios de tanto desejo._

_Seu corpo já estava pura brasa. Por que ele não a possuía logo de vez? Era tortura? Ele sempre fazia isso com ela..._

_- Deus, como você é linda... - sussurrou rouco no ouvido dela, a fazendo arrepiar mais do que já estava._

_- Você quer me deixar louca? - sussurrou, a voz cheia de desejo._

_- A idéia é essa. - disse sensualmente. _

_Estava quase indo ao delírio. Então, finalmente ele a possuiu..."_

Gina despertou assustada, molhada de suor. Olhou no relógio eram quase três horas da manhã. Mais um sonho daqueles.

Quantas vezes já tivera sonhos como aquele? Gina tinha perdido a conta. Toda a vez que sonhava, acordava daquele jeito.

Levantou-se e foi para a cozinha beber um pouco d'água. Sentia-se envergonhada a cada sonho, a cada desejo. Mas não podia negar que adorava aquilo, por mais que tentasse negar.

- Preciso arrumar um namorado. Urgente. - sabia que o homem que queria namorar, o responsável por aqueles sonhos e fantasias, nunca a olharia de outra maneira a não ser como funcionária.

Desde que terminara com Dino, Gina se dedicara aos estudos e ao treinamento para entrar na DEVON. Agora conseguira realizar o sonho, poderia cuidar de sua vida pessoal, arranjando um novo amor, de acordo com Hermione. Tivera alguns rolos, mas nada sério. Era como se estivesse esperando alguém especial e _esse _alguém a chamasse. E ela iria, com certeza.

Se amaldiçoando novamente por pensar _nele_ ela voltou a dormir, tentando desviar seus pensamentos para o mais longe de Harry Potter.

_Mansão Potter_

"_Era como se sua alma houvesse saído de seu corpo. Uma leveza que nunca sentira antes tomou conta de si. E ele andava por um corredor escuro. Foi quando viu uma luz no fim. Quanto mais se aproximava, mas a luz aumentava"._

_Foi quando a viu. Linda. Vestida de branco como se fosse um anjo. E ela sorria. Um sorriso tranqüilizador, de que tudo ficaria bem._

_- Patrícia, meu amor. Você não sabe que você me faz. - uma emoção tomou conta de si e um impulso de abraçar a figura na sua frente parecia inevitável._

_- Harry, não chore mais. Eu já cumpri minha missão. Está na hora se seguir com a sua vida._

_- Nós sentimos sua falta. Muito. Eu e Sarah. _

_- Ela tem razão, Harry. Eu não quero ver você chorando. Você tem que ser forte, meu amor. Pela Sarah e por você._

_- Ela quem? - Harry não estava entendendo._

_- Siga com a sua vida, Harry. Encontre um novo amor. Eu estarei cuidando de você e de nossa filha aonde quer que esteja. - a voz foi sumindo aos poucos, junto com o vulto._

_- Patrícia, espere!!! - Harry tentou alcançá-la, mas sentiu-se puxado para trás."_

Harry acordou assustado. Sempre sonhara com Patrícia, mas aquele sonho era diferente. Era como se ela lhe pedisse que não chorasse mais. Que seguisse com sua vida. Que se casasse novamente.

- Será que é verdade? Que ela está me pedindo para se casar novamente? - perdido em seus pensamentos, voltou a adormecer, se perguntando sobre quem Patrícia estava falando.

_"Ela tem razão"._

**Continua...**

**N/A: Pessoas do meu coração há quanto tempo? Eu sei que muito, me desculpem. Eu estou enrolada com o meu estágio e ainda tenho as matérias do Potterish para traduzir. Mas espero que vocês gostem do capítulo e comentem. Mesmo que esteja ruim, eu quero que critiquem e opinem.**

**E o sonho? Um treinamento para NCs que pretendo escrever em breve. Aqui começa um novo sentimento. Um amor puro e sincero.**

**Atendendo a pedidos, vou atualizar "Uma Nova Vida" antes de "Por Amor 2". Fiquei contente que estejam gostando da fic.**

**Vou indo. Beijos e até a próxima.**

**Jubs.**


	6. Capítulo 5:Intérprete

**Capítulo Cinco – Intérprete**

_Cemitério Soltz_

Harry e Sarah estavam em pé ao lado do jazigo da família Washington. O cemitério estava vazio e com a calmaria que só aquele lugar tinha. Um enterro acabara de acontecer e as pessoas haviam se retirado.

- Sinto saudades, mamãe. – Sarah enxugou uma lágrima. Depositou uma rosa no túmulo da mãe. – Eu queria que você me visse na escola, me visse ler e escrever. Eu vou escrever uma carta para você e vou ler aqui.

Harry olhava aquilo com lágrimas nos olhos. Como gostaria que Patrícia estivesse aqui para ver a filha crescer e progredir. Sabia que a mulher estava orgulhosa com tudo aquilo estava acontecendo com a filha.

- Vamos embora, filha. Já está quase na hora de você ir para a escola.

- Tá. – mandou um beijo para a foto da mãe e foi embora de mãos dadas com o pai.

- Até logo, meu amor. – murmurou Harry se afastando do túmulo.

DEVON 

Gina estava estudando um projeto para uma filial na Austrália e Nova Zelândia. Seu objetivo era atingir as ilhas mais remotas da Oceania com essas filiais.

- Gina! – Hermione entrou na sala da amiga. Parecia desesperada. – Amiga, você tem que me ajudar!

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Gina ficou preocupada com estado da amiga. – Sente-se.

Hermione sentou-se e começou a explicar.

Flashback 

_- A reunião com os franceses está marcada para o mês que vem, em Paris. – confirmou Hermione para Harry._

_- Ótimo. Agora, eu preciso de um intérprete. Meu francês é péssimo. – completou Harry._

_- Vou arranjar alguém para o senhor. – prometeu Hermione._

_Já fazia uma semana que Hermione procurava o intérprete e não achava. Muitos estavam contratados ou estavam na Bélgica fazendo intercâmbio._

- È isso. Já faz uma semana que eu não consigo ninguém... Harry vai me matar! – Hermione estava visivelmente nervosa.

- Calma, Hermione. Você encontrará alguém. – deu um copo d'água para a amiga.

- Você não entendeu, Gina. Você é a minha única saída. – Gina temeu o que viria a seguir. – Quero que você seja a intérprete.

- Eu?? Ah, Hermione...

- Gina, você fez dois anos de intercâmbio na França. Fala fluentemente, o que custa? Olha, eu não queria falar com você antes para não levantar suspeitas, mas acho que eu não tenho mais saída.

- Ah, Hermione, não sei...

- Gina, serão apenas alguns dias. Harry precisa fechar esse contrato. Por favor... – o olhar da amiga era de súplica e Gina não teve como recusar.

- Ok, eu aceito ser intérprete. Mas... com o aval do Senhor Potter. – Gina não queria que Harry ficasse surpreso com a proposta de Hermione.

- Claro que vou falar com ele, Gina. Obrigada! Com certeza, ele aceitará. – saiu da sala. Gina balançou a cabeça e voltou para seu projeto, tentando manter seus pensamentos longe dela e de Harry em Paris.

_Instituição Patrícia Potter_

Glória estava vendo o trabalho que Louise, irmã de Katherina, estava fazendo no instituto. Realmente, a garota de apenas 23 anos tinha jeito com crianças. E eles a adoravam.

Norah, uma amiga e confidente de longa data da senhora, aproximou-se. Ela se uniu ao Instituto pelo mesmo propósito da amiga e depois que perdera o marido vítima de um acidente aéreo.

- Vejo que está mais contente. O que há?

- Ontem, eu fui na DEVON e conheci a novata que entrara no lugar de Cho Chang. O nome dela é Gina Weasley.

- Sim?

- Foi engraçado... eu mal a conheci e tive vontade de me abrir com ela. Estranho... eu gostei dela. E eu senti que... ah, bobagem.

- Ah, não. Fale.

- Ela me lembrou muito a minha filha. O jeito de ser... – suspirou. – Pensei nela como namorada do meu genro. – sorriu sem-graça. – Meio bobo, não?

- Talvez essa garota tenha algo em especial. – Norah afirmou enquanto ela e dona Glória observavam as crianças brincando no pátio.

_Dois dias depois na DEVON_

Hermione entra na sala de Harry.

- Harry, consegui o intérprete! – Hermione estava feliz. – Ou melhor, a intérprete!

- Ótimo. E quem é?

- A Gina.

- A Gina?

- É, ela estudou dois anos em Paris e fala muito bem. Ela é de confiança. – pausa. – Então, vai aceitá-la ou não?

- Bem, não tem porque não aceita-la, certo? Gina é de confiança. Peça para ela vim falar comigo.

- Ok. – Hermione estava radiante.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio resolvendo alguns assuntos. Harry pára e diz.

- Hermione?

- Sim?

- Acha que um dia eu serei feliz novamente? Sabe... encontrar alguém para casar ter filhos, talvez?

- Se eu acho isso? Harry, você tem todo o direito de refazer sua vida. Você é jovem, bem de vida. Com certeza, vai encontrar alguém que te mereça.

Harry sorriu. Resolveu não falar sobre o sonho que tivera na noite anterior.

Do lado de fora, Gina se afastou com o coração aos pulos. Estava ansiosa para saber se Harry a aceitaria com intérprete, mas não esperava ouvir aquele tipo de conversa. Só de imaginar Harry com outra mulher...

"_Oras, Gina Weasley! Harry pode muito bem refazer a sua vida com outra mulher. Quem é você para impedir??"_ Sua mente repreendeu-a.

Uma figura pequena de lançou sobre ela, fazendo seus pensamentos envaporarem-se.

Sarah Potter estava abraçada a Gina Weasley.

- Oi pequena. – sorriu para a garota. – Não precisa nem dizer, veio ver o seu pai.

- É. E vim ver você também.

- Fico feliz que não tenha se esquecido de mim.

- As pessoas nunca se esquecem daqueles que salvam nossas vidas. – Gina ficou emocionada com aquelas palavras.

Harry e Hermione saem da sala e estacam ao ver Gina com Sarah no colo.

- Papai! – Sarah sai do colo da ruiva e corre para abraçar o pai que a ergue. – Estou com fome, vamos comer!

- Claro que sim! Garotas, eu vou almoçar com a minha filha e já volto!

- Hã... pai?

- Sim.

- A Gina pode ir com a gente?

A face de Gina se tornou rubra e trocou um olhar com Hermione, que a olhou divertida.

Harry, porém, percebera que a filha gostou de Gina desde aquele dia que a ruiva a salvara.

- Claro... quer dizer, se a Gina quiser?

- Quer ir, Gina? – Sarah pediu de um jeitinho que era impossível recusar.

- Não quero incomodar.

- Não é incomodo nenhum, Gina. Minha filha e eu estamos a convidando, certo?

- Certo! – disse a garotinha contente.

- Hã... ok, eu aceito, então. – Gina não sabia se sentia-se feliz ou envergonhada. A menina era espontânea.

Foi com Harry e Sarah almoçar num restaurante de massas, o preferido de Sarah. Conversavam amenidades e a a ruiva sentia que a afinidade com a menina estava aumentando e Harry percebera isso.

_Num restaurante não longe dali..._

- Sarah gostou mesmo da Gina, hein? – comentou Luna para Hermione.

- As crianças percebem quando as pessoas são boas ou ruins. Elas têm essa percepção. – observou Hermione. Luna concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Então... já arranjou uma intérprete?

- Sim.

- E quem é?

- A Gina. – Luna abafou uma tossida.

- A Gina?

- È, ela estudou dois anos na França e fala muito bem. Pelo menos, será alguém de confiança.

- Hermione... você demorou uma semana procurando um intérprete para falar com a Gina? – Hermione ficou atrapalhada.

- Sabe... eu não queria que ninguém achasse que eu estava beneficiando ao chamar a Gina logo de cara. Claro que eu queria sugeri-la antes, mas diria que era só porque éramos amigas. Como não tive mais saída...

- Chamou a Gina.

- Exatamente.

- Ora, Hermione. Nós sabemos que vocês duas são melhores amigas e que vocês seguem a política da DEVON: do prédio para dentro, as relações são extremamente profissionais. Então, se você demorou para chamar a Gina estava cumprindo as regras.

- Sim.

Continuraram conversando amenidades. Luna comentou que viu na _London Magazine_ que Harry era o víuvo mais cobiçado do país. Hermione riu.

- Até ele achar alguém para se casar novamente.

- O que eu acho que vai demorar.

- Acho que não. – Luna a olhou integrada.

- O que quer dizer?

Hermione logo se arrependeu do que dissera. Luna, embora fosse espontânea e divertida, era engraçada e sincera. E alguém de confiança.

- Promete guardar segredo?

- Claro. Pode falar.

- Hoje eu fui falar sobre a Gina para ser intérprete e ele me perguntou se será feliz novamente algum dia.

- E o que você respondeu?

- Falei que sim, que ele era jovem e que poderia refazer sua vida. Mas com alguém de confiança.

- O duro é achar "alguém de confiança"?

- Verdade. Mas Harry é inteligente. Vai encontrar. – Hermione não tentou pensar em Gina.

O telefone de Hermione toca. Ela atende.

- Alô? Olá, Cedrico, como vai? O quê? – Hermione arregalou os olhos. – Nasceu?? E a Cho está bem? – sorriu radiante. – Parabéns, manda um beijo para a Cho! Tchau. – desligou. – a filha de Cho nasceu. – Luna deixou escapar um gritinho de alegria.

- Puxa, que bom! E como vai se chamar a menina?

- Cho disse que se colocará o nome de Lynn.

- Lynn... nome bonito...

- Um brinde à filha de Cho. – Hermione ergueu seu copo.

- Um brinde. – Luna ergueu seu copo e bateu com o de Hermione.

_DEVON – dia seguinte_

Gina estava na sala de Harry conversando sobre a viagem. Gina ficara feliz por Harry confiar nela, mas pensar numa viagem para um lugar rômantico como Paris com Harry tirava seu sono.

- Seu passaporte está em dia?

- Sim. Eu sempre confiro para alguma viagem repentina.

- Excelente. Semana que vem eu providenciarei as passagens e a entregarei pessoalmente, ok? Nos ausentaremos por uma semana. Será o suficiente para fechar o contrato.[

- Obrigada pela confuança, senhor Potter.

- Eu que a agradeço por aceitar essa tarefa. Receberá um taxa extra.

- O senhor não precisa...

- Faço questão.

- Ok. Obrigada novamente. – Gina sai da sala e vê Hermione a olhando contente. Gina fica corada. Sabia exatamente o que a amiga estava pensando.

Agora... viajar a sós com Harry era um sonho distante que se tornara realidade antes do previsto.

"_É apenas uma viagem a trabalho, nada mais."_

_Casa do Harry._

- Katherina, cuide de tudo durante minha ausênsia, principalmente de Sarah. Dona Glória ficará aqui por alguns dias para lhe ajudar.

- Pode, deixar senhor.

Era sete e meia e os três estavam jantando. Sarah contara todas as novidades da escola para o pai quando, de repente, perguntou:

- Pai, você gosta da Gina? – Harry a olhou surpreso e Katherina; desconfiada.

- Claro que gosto dela. È uma excelente funcionária. – Harry tentou ignorar que Sarah havia perguntado do outro tipo de gostar. Com Katherina não foi diferente. Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não, pai. Eu queria saber se a você gosta dela como... namorada. – Harry engasgou-se com a comida e Katherina abafou uma risada.

- Oras, filha, que idéia... claro que não! – Sarah deu de ombros.

- È que eu gostaria que você namorasse com ela. – a garota falou simplesmente. Harry olhou para a babá totalmente desconcertado.

- Claro que não filha. A Gina é apenas minha funcionária. Só isso.

Depois do jantar, Harry ajudou a filha na lição e colocou-a para dormir. Foi para seu quarto ainda admirado pelas palavras da filha.

_Casa da Gina_

"_Paris: uma cidade romântica e cheia de atrativos. Os casais apaixonados vão amar a cidade, os museus. Ninguém fica solteiro aqui..."_

- Chega! – Gina jogou a revista de turismo longe. Ainda estava perturbada pela viagem que faria junto com Harry e aquela revista não estava ajudando em nada.

Ligou a televisão no canal de noticiários. Estava passando uma notícia de um acidente de carro, onde duas pessoas foram mortas. Gina olhou com desinteresse, mas engasgou ao ver a foto de uma das vítimas.

Era seu ex-namorado, Dino Thomas.

**Continua...**

**N/A: H/G em breve. Aguardem...**


	7. Capítulo 6: Rumores

**Capítulo Seis - Rumores **

- Dino era um rapaz alegre e inteligente. Sempre fazia os amigos rirem. Ele vai fazer muita falta...

_"E infiel também. Desculpe, senhor"._ Gina se sentiu culpada por esses pensamentos e fez o sinal-da-cruz.

Ficou em choque com a morte do ex-namorado. Pediu a Hermione que avisasse a Empresa que chegaria um pouco mais tarde. Mesmo com tudo que Dino fizera para ela, se sentia na obrigação de prestar as últimas condolências. Afinal, foram dois anos de relacionamento.

A Sra. Thomas era amparada pelos seus dois filhos restantes. O pai tivera um infarto após a morte do filho e ainda estava internado.

Gina olhou em volta, procurando uma certa pessoa na multidão de preto. Ela não estava. Depois soubera que ela fora morar nos Estados Unidos dois meses depois do flagra.

"_Pensei que eles ficariam juntos". _

O caixão desceu para a cova, para desespero da Sra. Thomas, que gritava desesperada pela morte do filho. Gina sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver aquela senhora por quem tinha uma certa simpatia sofrer daquele jeito. Acima de tudo, Dino era filho dela.

As pessoas foram saindo. Gina tomou coragem e foi conversar com uma desolada Sra. Thomas.

- Eu sinto muito, Dionne. - apertou as mãos da mulher.

- Tão novo... - fungou.

- Eu sei...

- Gina... Dino me contou o que aconteceu entre vocês. - a ruiva suspirou. - Eu dei uma bronca nele, perguntando como ele fora capaz... E ele me disse que sentia muito. Ele te deixou isso. - abriu a bolsa e pegou um papel dobrado oito vezes e deu para ela. - Ele ainda gostava de você depois de tudo... Depois que terminaram, ele se tornou um mulherengo, nunca parando em nenhum relacionamento. Ele engravidou aquela moça, mas não quis assumir. Ela foi embora para a América. Ele te amava e se culpava... Espero que possa o perdoar algum dia.

- Eu já o perdoei. De fato, eu também tive uma certa culpa por tudo isso.

- Venha me visitar querida. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda gosto muito de você.

- E eu da senhora. - as duas se abraçaram.

Gina saiu de lá. Não estava preparada para ler o bilhete. Enquanto isso, ele ficaria guardado a sete chaves.

_"Eu vejo um novo amor. Um amor que vai curar sua dor. E você será feliz novamente". _

Aquelas palavras não saiam da cabeça de Harry desde que Katherina cismou de ler sua mão. Embora não acreditasse nisso, ficou com pé atrás. Katherina não era descedentes daqueles ciganos que foram expulsos movidos pela ganância e lendo a mão apenas para faturar, mas, de ciganos tradicionais no norte da Romênia, conhecidos pela sua sabedoria e ensinamentos.

Batem na porta e Harry manda entrar. Era Hermione.

- Harry, a Gina vai chegar um pouco atrasada hoje.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Seu ex-namorado morreu num acidente de carro ontem à noite. Ela disse que foi para dar seus pêsames para a família dele.

- Pensei que Gina fosse casada... ela é casada? - Harry nunca parou para pensar qual era o estado civil de sua funcionária. Talvez pelo fato da relação deles ser cordial, altamente profissional.

- Não, solteira. - esperou alguma reação do chefe. - Gina foi traída por esse ex que morreu. – Hermione não sabia por que, mas sentiu necessidade de falar isso.

- Traída? Deve ter sido duro para ela.

Automaticamente, Hermione contou a história de Gina e Dino. Não sabia porque, mas sentiu que era necessário contar. Harry prestou a atenção meio pensativo. Traição era algo que ele abominava.

- Espera ai! Está dizendo que Dino a traiu porque ela estava ocupada com a faculdade?

- Exatamente.

- Se fosse por isso, Patrícia teria me traído. Isso é desculpa!

- Carência e falta de vergonha na cara! - Hermione inflou.

- Sei que não sou muito bom em conselhos amorosos... mas eu lhe digo uma coisa: esse cara fez tudo isso com a Gina para mostrar que era capaz.

O telefone tocou e Harry foi atender.

- Claro, pode entrar! Hermione, abra as duas portas!

- Claro, mas por que... - Hermione abriu a porta sorriu ao ver quem entrava. Um carrinho de bebê adentrou a sala radiante.

- Posso entrar? - Cho sorriu ao ver os colegas.

- Cho! Que surpresa! - Hermione abraçou a oriental. - Como sua filha é linda!! - olhou admirada ao bebê de olhos puxados e cabelos negros, que sorria para ela.

- Não falei que a traria para cá?

Harry encarou o bebê sorrindo e automaticamente se lembrou quando olhou para Sarah na sala de parto pela primeira vez. Sentiu um aperto só de imaginar que não teria mais a felicidade de ser pai novamente...

- Diga oi pro tio Harry, Lynn! - Cho pegou a filha no colo para os dois verem melhor. Realmente, Lynn era uma bonequinha de porcelana chinesa.

Foi o assunto do dia na Empresa. Gina realmente tinha jeito com crianças. Chegou à empresa quando Cho estava de saída e se encantou pela menininha. Conseguiu fazê-la rir antes de Cho ir embora com uma Lynn risonha no carrinho.

- Ela será uma boa mãe. - comentou com Hermione, que concordou.

Gina chegara à empresa duas horas depois. Ao chegar, ficou sabendo que Harry queria conversar com ela. Temia que ele desse uma advertência pelo seu atraso.

- Senhor Potter, eu lhe peço desculpas pelo meu atraso. É que eu tive que ir ao um...

- Eu sei, Hermione me contou. Chamei você para lhe dar algo. - Harry abriu a gaveta e lhe entregou algo. - Aqui está a passagem com validade indeterminada. Seu passaporte está ok?

- Está sim, senhor Potter. Mas, por precaução, vou checar.

- Ok.

O telefone tocou novamente. Harry deu um suspiro. _"Mal comecei o dia"_. Atendeu ao telefone e Gina percebeu que ele ficou meio atrapalhado com a ligação. Murmurou um _"ligo depois" _e desligou o telefone, visivelmente envergonhado. Disse que eram coisas

da empresa.

Gina saiu da sala e viu foi em direção a sua sala. Uma conversa entre Mione e Luna lhe chamou a atenção.

- Ela ligou de novo? - Luna perguntou.

- De novo.

- Será que é sério? Ele não nos disse nada.

- E nem vai dizer. Se for sério, nós saberemos.

Gina ficou intrigada. Provavelmente, estavam falando da pessoa que ligara para Harry. Quem seria?

_"Um cliente insatisfeito"._ Respondeu para si mesma. Gina não sabia o que esse "cliente insatisfeito" seria...

- Vó!!! - Sarah correu para os braços de Dona Glória ao vê-la na porta da escola. As duas haviam combinado de almoçarem juntas.

A lanchonete esta um pouco cheia, mas Sarah e a avó conseguiram almoçar. Depois de contar todas as novidades que aprendera na escola, Sarah mudou de assunto.

- Vó, você foi ver o papai no trabalho?

- Fui sim. Por quê?

- Você conheceu a Gina? - dona Glória não entendera a pergunta da neta. - Gina, a moça que trabalha lá.

- Conheci sim. Por quê?

- Ela me salvou. - deu uma garfada nas suas batatas-fritas.

- Como assim?

Sarah contou toda a história do local escuro e assombrado e como Gina a salvou. Dona Glória percebeu, pelo jeito da filha, o quanto a garota havia gostado da ruiva. Pelo menos, ela não era a única.

Para compensar o atraso, Gina trabalhou até as dez horas. Estava exausta. Os satélites implantados na América Central deram um curto leve, mas o suficiente para causar um certo pânico. Mas os representantes da Jamaica e Honduras haviam solucionado o problema e Gina não precisaria viajar até lá.

Estava no elevador quando dois funcionários entraram e a cumprimentaram.

- Parece que o chefe não vai ficar sozinho por muito tempo.

- Porque diz isso?

- Sabe aquela mulher? Ela ligou novamente. Ouvi Luna comentando.

- Será que o patrão está gostando dela?

- Vai saber, né? E por que não? O chefe está sozinho há mais de um ano... E eles saíram juntos na semana passada.

- Não espalha, hein? Se o patrão souber que estamos fofocando sobre ele, seremos expulsos!

- Ok...

Gina entrou no seu carro intrigada com a conversa. Como assim, Harry estava saindo com alguém? E mais: será que estavam falando do mesmo patrão? Claro, Harry era o diretor da DEVON. O único patrão. O chefe supremo.

E percebeu que aquela garota que ligara procurando por Harry, era o possível _affair _do chefe.

Sentiu um certo receio. E se Harry tivesse mesmo saindo com alguém_? "E desde quando isso é da sua conta, Gina? Você é apenas uma funcionária." _

Se houvesse alguma coisa, Hermione lhe contaria, afinal, comentara sobre ela com Luna. Porém, por outro lado, isso não tinha nada a ver com ela, já que era, repetia, uma funcionária. Apenas isso. Poderia ouvir: _"Porque eu tive medo de você se magoar, Gina"_ ou _"Acho que você não precisava saber". _A segunda hipótese era a mais viável e Gina não culpava a amiga.

Gina entrou no seu apartamento completamente exausta. Cansaço físico e espiritual. Precisava tomar um banho e relaxar e ignorar as especulações mesmo que fossem muitas.

**Continua... **

**N/A: **Ahá! Achou que facilitaria pro casal? Verão o que acontecerá.

**No FB: **

**Rodrigo: **meu querido sumido, Gina fez Comunicação. Eu coloquei Administração? Foi maus. Um lapso da memória. Sorry!

Bjos galera, e obrigada pelos comentários. Juh.


	8. Capítulo 7: Maureen Robbins

**Capítulo Sete – Maureen Robbins **

_Música: Olhos Vermelhos – Capital Inicial _

Desceu do carro com toda elegância que uma mulher poderia possuir. Os óculos grandes de sol e os cabelos louros escuros cacheados moldavam seu rosto com perfeição e o corpo era de alguém que se cuidava.

Essa era Maureen Robbins. Uma das modelos mais lindas da Inglaterra e o Mundo Fashion. Só perdia mesmo para Gisele Büdchen.

Chamou a atenção das pessoas que circulavam pelo estacionamento com seu andar elegante. Sorriu para o segurança, que abriu a porta como um perfeito cavalheiro. Foi em direção à recepcionista.

- Bom dia. O senhor Harry Potter, por favor.

_Os velhos olhos vermelhos voltaram  
Dessa vez  
Com o mundo nas costas  
E a cidade nos pés_

- O _Iphone_ é o novo celular com Ipod embutido. Foi lançado pela Apple há pouco tempo. Foi uma revolução no mercado e que passou a LG dos produtos mais vendidos. – Luna mostrava o novo modelo de celular nos slides.

- Um modelo e tanto. – observou Tracey, do setor de tecnologia de ponta. – Podemos lançá-lo.

- Não. – disse Harry. – Fazer um modelo igual seria cópia e a Apple reagiria se fizéssemos.

- Eu andei pesquisando sobre a velocidade de comunicação do Iphone. – comunicou Gina mexendo nos seus papéis. - A tecnologia é bem avançada, de última geração e sua interface parece ser muito boa.

- Poderíamos lançar um parecido. Mas não igual. Obrigado Luna. – Harry inclinou-se. – Recebi um telefonema da Família Real. – agora ele tinha total atenção do chefe. – Eles querem um celular com GPS para facilitar a comunicação dentro do Palácio de Buckinghan e facilitar seqüestro e ameaça de terrorismo.

- Parece bom. O que disse a eles?

- Que pego o projeto. Mas precisamos saber se temos um bom sinal para GPS. – olhou para Gina.

- Vou estudar sobre isso. O GPS é muito eficiente e temos que trabalhar apenas os circuitos e os sinais que o Palácio pode oferecer.

- Perfeito. Quando estiver tudo pronto, faremos outra reunião. Estão dispensados. – um a um saiu pela porta no exato momento que a subsecretária entrou.

- Chefe, tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você.

- E quem é?

- Ela se chama Maureen Robbins, senhor.

Harry esperou que a sala se esvaziasse.

- Mande ela me esperar na minha sala.

- Sim, senhor. – e se retirou.

_Pra que sofrer se nada é pra sempre?  
Pra que correr, se nunca me vejo de frente_

Gina estava em sua sala pesquisando mais sobre o IPhone quando a porta se abriu. Era Hermione.

- Vamos almoçar?

- Espere um pouco. – Gina digitou alguma coisa no computador.

- Hoje o chefe tem visita. – a ruiva ergueu os olhos da tela.

- Quem?

- Aquela mulher que ligou para ele outro dia. – Gina sentiu seu estômago despencar. – Qual é mesmo o nome dela? Ah, Robbins, Maureen Robbins.

- A modelo?

- Exatamente.

- O que ela quer com o Harry?

- Bom, pelo que eu saiba. – Hermione fechou a porta e sussurrou para a Gina. – parece que os dois estão ficando, entende? E que vão almoçar juntos.

- Ah... – foi somente isso que Gina conseguiu dizer, escondendo nas profundezas de seu íntimo o ciúme e a sensação ruim que sentiu quando Hermione pronunciou aquelas palavras.

- Os homens babam por ela. Também, linda do jeito que é. – Hermione girou os olhos.

- Admiração? – a outra fez um gesto com a mão.

- Que nada. O que ela tem de linda, tem de antipática. Não gostei muito dela não.

- Hermione... você não tem que gosta dela. E sim, o senhor Potter.

- Verdade... Vamos então?

- Vamos. – Gina desligou seu computador e pegou sua bolsa. A sensação ruim continuava lá. E continuaria por algum tempo.

Harry abriu a porta do carro para exuberante modelo e entrou. Trocaram um beijo longo e apaixonado sem saber que uma ruiva olhava para o vidro escuro tentando conter as lágrimas e que torcia para não encontra-los no almoço.

_Parei de pensar e comecei a sentir  
Nada como um dia após dia  
Uma noite, um mês  
Os velhos olhos vermelhos voltaram de vez _

_Dias depois _

**_Famoso empresário assume namoro com modelo _**

****

_O diretor-geral da DEVON, Harry Potter, 32, assumiu recentemente o namoro com a top-model Maureen Robbins, 29, os dois foram visto juntos almoçando num restaurante chique de Londres. _

_Harry e Maureen se conheceram durante uma festa beneficente que incluía atores, empresários e modelos. Foram apresentados por um amigo em comum. _

_"Harry está apaixonado e feliz. Espero que dê certo." contou o amigo. Harry, porém, evita falar sobre sua vida pessoal. _

_Harry ficou viúvo há um ano quando sua mulher morreu num trágico acidente de carro. Ele tem uma filha, Sarah, de 6 anos. _

- Recentemente, a modelo fez um editorial para a revista _Vogue _e desfilará na SPFW, no Brasil. Blá, blá, blá. – Hermione jogou o jornal longe. – Que falta do que fazer! – bufou. – Vai levar tudo isso de casaco??

Gina estava arrumando as malas para viajar e uma já estava quase abarrotada de roupa de frio.

- O tempo de lá é maluco. Nunca se sabe quando vai chofer, esfriar, esquentar...

- Estou com inveja de você. Vai para Paris, descansar. – Gina fechou a mala com estrondo.

- Não vou descansar, Hermione! Vou à trabalho!

- Ok. – Por mais que negasse, Hermione percebera como Gina estava mudada ou tentava disfarçar desde que Harry assumira seu namoro com Maureen. A ruiva evitava falar do assunto. Alegava que não era da conta dela. - Quando eu receber um prêmio, vou para Paris. - Hermione comentou.

- Ah, você vai sim. Com certeza! – Gina sorriu.

Hermione esperasse que a ruiva desabafasse, colocasse tudo para fora, chorar no seu ombro, mas aquela Gina era dura e fria como mármore. Nunca tinha trabalhado com tanto afinco como estava trabalhando para elaborar o GPS para a Família Real. Gina entrava no trabalho no horário normal e saia quase às onze horas. Às vezes, abdicava horário do almoço, para voltar ao batente. Quantas vezes Hermione viu o entregador de comida entrar e sair da sala de Gina?

- Maureen queria também ir. – desta vez, Gina estancou, mas não olhou para a amiga. – Mas ela tem um editorial para fazer e ela só poderá ir para Paris quando for fotografar lá. – Gina sentiu um certo alívio.

- Depois ela poderá ir. E quem sabe... levar o senhor Potter junto. – deu de ombros. Hermione suspirou.

Aquela viagem seria constrangedora para Gina. Passar uns dias na cidade mais romântica do mundo sem poder se dar uma chance, ser feliz pelo pouco tempo que fosse... Gina parecia aceitar aquilo. E não reclamava.

O namoro de Harry e Maureen fez com que Gina perdesse as esperanças e se convenceu de que sua relação com Harry seria sempre formal, nada mais. Gina teria que esquecê-lo. E se ele se casasse? _"Não é problema meu"_. Outra paixão engavetada no fundo, bem no fundo de seu coração.

_Os velhos olhos vermelhos enganam  
Sem querer  
Parecem claros, frios, distantes  
Não têm nada a perder_

O namoro de Harry tinha autos e baixos. Adorava Maureen, era inteligente, divertida, determinada. Adorava o tempo que passava com ela. E ela também parecia curtir cada momento ao lado dele.

Porém, nem tudo eram flores. Harry jamais suspeitara que sua filha, Sarah, não gostasse nem um pouco da "madrasta" e que ela se recusava em sair com eles ou ficar na casa quando a modelo ia almoçar lá. Era de praxe. Quando Harry avisava que Maureen almoçaria com ele, bastava Harry dar as costas para Sarah ligar e pedir que a avó a buscasse. Tem dias que ela passava o final de semana inteiro com dona Glória, quando Harry propunha programas para o final de semana junto com Maureen.

E as desculpas... era uma atrás da outra. No começo, Harry acreditava na filha, mas passou a desconfiar quando viu a pequena conversando com alguém. Mas para não magoar a filha, preferiu deixar quieto. Mas concluiu que Sarah teria que aceitar Maureen e não cairia mais nas desculpas da filha.

E outra que não estava gostando desse namoro, era dona Glória, mas evitou entrar em confronto com o genro. Gostava de Harry como um filho e queria que ele fosse feliz com alguém digno. Foi só colocar os olhos em Maureen para se decepcionar.

- Ela quer alguma coisa dele, tenho certeza. – comentou um dia com a amiga no Instituto.

Dona Glória ainda mantinha esperanças de que Harry e Gina pudesse ter alguma coisa, embora a paixão de Harry por Maureen era bastante evidente. Temia por Sarah que não gostava da "madrasta" e parecia que não gostaria jamais. Se por acaso, Harry se casasse? Maureen não tinha cara de quem gostava de criança e provavelmente não ligaria para Sarah, mesmo que a moça tentasse chamar a atenção dela. Harry saberia e escolheria a filha, caso Maureen não aceitasse Sarah e dona Glória agradeceu por Harry amar tanto a filha.

Harry teve que pedir para dona Glória ficar na casa dele para cuidar da filha enquanto estivesse em Paris. Maureen se ofereceu visita-la e Harry não teve como dizer não. 

- Deixa ela, Harry. É apenas uma criança. Ela vai me aceitar, você vai ver. – Maureen se aconchegou nos braços do homem que passava a mão nos cabelos dela.

- Espero que sim. Mas Sarah já está me irritando com essa teimosia! – sentou-se na cama. Maureen o acompanhou e pousou a mão no ombro dele.

- Não a force. Será pior. Não quero que briguem por minha causa. Senão vou me sentir muito culpada. – Harry encarou aqueles olhos amendoados e suspirou.

- Pode deixar, mas ela terá que te aceitar. – acariciou o rosto dela.

- Ela vai me aceitar, prometo. – Harry sorriu e a beijou. – Vai me ligar quando chegar a Paris?

- Pode deixar. – deitou-a na cama. Lá fora, a noite estava nublada.

_Por que se preocupar por tão pouco?  
Por que chorar, se amanhã tudo muda de novo _

Gina conferiu pela segunda vez se tinha pegado tudo. As malas já estavam prontas e fechadas sobre a cama. O táxi viria daqui alguns minutos. Hermione prometera tomar conta da casa.

Os dias que se seguiram à viagem foram cruciantes. Não por ir com Harry, mas ter que ignorar as pessoas que a olhavam como se fosse destruir o namoro do chefe.

- Se eu fosse a Maureen, eu iria junto. Nunca se sabe. Paris, cidade romântica... – Gina ouviu esse comentário entre os funcionários enquanto andava pelo corredor. Torcia que não chegasse aos ouvidos de Harry.

- Não liga Gi, as pessoas são maldosas mesmo. – Luna garantiu. Ela e Hermione defendiam Gina quando alguém falava que ela roubaria Harry de Maureen.

Na reunião sobre o GPS, Gina mostrou que o aparelho já estava quase pronto e que Luna estava trabalhando avidamente nele. Harry aprovou as duas funcionárias e prometeu uma promoção, caso obtessem sucesso.

O interfone tocou, avisando que o táxi já estava lá embaixo. Gina respirou fundo e empurrou sua bagagem para fora do apartamento. Fechou a porta.

Era onze e meia da manhã quando chegou ao aeroporto. Encontrou Hermione na entrada e as suas foram diretos para a sala de embarque. Entraram e encontraram Sarah, Katherina, dona Glória, Harry e... Maureen.

- Gina! – Sarah correu ao encontro da ruiva, que abraçou alegre. Não perceberam o olhar mortal que Maureen lançara

- Oi, minha querida. Por que não foi me visitar mais?

- Ela não almoça mais comigo. – respondeu Harry. Aquela atenção de Sarah dispensada a Gina o incomodava muito. Era do tamanho do desprezo que a filha tinha por Maureen.

- Ele só almoça com ela. – apontou para Maureen e mostrou a língua para ela.

- Sarah! – Harry se adiantou e apertou os braços da filha. – Pede desculpas!

- Não peço!

- Sarah! – Harry apertou-a ainda mais. A garota sentia seus braços formigarem. – Peça! Agora!

- NÃO!

PAF!!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Harry estava com o rosto púrpura. Maureen sorria disfarçadamente. Gina mantinha a cabeça abaixada. Sarah tinha lágrimas nos olhos. O pai acabara de lhe dar um tapa.

- Eu quero que você saiba, mocinha, que você vai ter que aceitar Maureen de uma vez por todas, porque é com ela que vou formar uma família! ENTÃO, TRATE DE ACEITÁ-LA, ANTES QUE EU A MANDE PARA SUIÇA!!!

- EU TE ODEIO!! – Sarah saiu correndo da sala. Dona Glória e Katherina foram atrás dela.

- Não devia ter feito isso, Harry. É só uma criança... – murmurou a velha senhora antes de sais

- Ela está me irritando...

Gina baixou o olhar e se sentou no fundo. Maureen tentava consolar Harry. Hermione sentara ao seu lado.

- Ele não devia tratar Sarah assim. Ameaçá-la mandar para Suíça por causa disso? – Gina não se conformava com as palavras do chefe.

- Ele está cego. Cego de paixão. Será que ele não percebe que Maureen não quer nem saber da Sarah? - Hermione não se conformava.

- Como assim? - Gina encarou a amiga.

- Maureen também não gosta da Sarah. E ela é bem capaz de mandá-la para Suiça.

- Ela não pode fazer isso! Não é nada dela!

- Futura madrasta, pelo que Harry quis dizer.

As duas estavam falando baixinho. Harry estava arrependido de ter falado com Sarah daquele jeito.

- Mandar Sarah para Suiça, amor? Não é pra tanto... - Na verdade, Maureen estava adorando aquela idéia.

- Eu sei, foi de repente. É claro que não farei nada disso!

Maureen continuava massageando os ombros do namorado. Um sorriso maldoso pairava dos seus lábios.

_"Você não, querido, mas eu..." _

_Parei de pensar e comecei a sentir  
Nada como um dia após dia  
Uma noite, um mês  
Os velhos olhos vermelhos voltaram de vez _

Dez minutos depois, o auto-falante anunciou o embarque de Harry e Gina. A ruiva não quis encarar Harry. Não depois do ocorrido. Ainda mais que Sarah pediu para ir embora e não quis se despedir do pai. Ficariam brigados até ele chegar. Sentiu dó da menina e de Harry também. Ele não estava medindo as conseqüências dos seus atos.

Despediram-se de todos e se encaminharam até a plataforma. Não falaram nada até estarem acomodados nos seus devidos lugares.

- Gina... sobre agora pouco. Quero me desculpar sobre o meu comportamento com a minha filha. Ultimamente, ela está me tirando do sério.

- Você não devia tratá-la assim, Harry. – Gina o encarou. – Tá, eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas... tenha paciência com sua filha. Se ela ver que você está feliz, ela vai aceitar. – falou aquelas palavras com uma certa pontada de tristeza.

- Sabe o que eu queria? Que ela gostasse da Maureen como gosta de você. – a ruiva enrubesceu. – Será que você... – inclinou-se. – Será que você podia conversar com ela quando voltarmos. Eu queria tanto que minha filha e Maureen se dessem bem.

Aquela era a última coisa que Gina queria que Harry pedisse. Convencer Sarah de que outra mulher... que Maureen seria bom para ele era ir além de suas forças.

- Eu não sei Harry. Eu acho que... não devo me meter.

Harry compreendeu. Ele também não queria pedir aquilo para ninguém. Fizera duas tentativas com dona Glória e Katherina, mas aquelas duas pareciam estar ao lado da filha.

- Eu sei... desculpe. Prometo não tocar mais nesse assunto.

- E vai prometer ligar para a sua filha quando chegarmos a Paris. Não vai querer ficar brigado com sua filha por algum tempo, ou vai?

Harry não tinha pensado naquilo. Ele odiava brigar com a filha e estaria a quilômetros de distância para uma reconciliação.

- Eu vou ligar. Quando eu pisar em terra, vai ser a primeira coisa que farei.

_Parei de pensar e comecei a sentir  
Nada como um dia após dia  
Uma noite, um mês  
Os velhos olhos vermelhos voltaram de vez_

Dirigindo pela estrada, Maureen vibrava.

Estava tudo dando certo. Harry caíra na sua rede. Estava brigando com a filha por sua causa. Perfeito.

Só faltava uma coisa para coroar e ela não perderia tempo.

Agora tinha um assunto importante: Sarah. Aquela pirralha seria capaz de atrapalhar seus planos. Harry havia dado uma idéia. Até que mandá-la para Suiça não seria uma boa idéia.

_"Aquela pestinha vai ver que eu sou capaz". _

Como era do meio conhecido, Maureen conhecia bastante gente e já fizera várias coisas. Ela ria até hoje porque ainda não descobriram como seu ex-namorado fora assassinado. O rapaz foi encontrado morto numa mata abandonada.

Outra coisa: Gina. Maureen observara-a e percebeu que ela era bonita o suficiente para os homens babarem por ela. E Harry estaria ä quilômetros de distância com ela. Controlaria ele de onde estava. Gina não tomaria seu lugar, não ia mesmo.

_"Se tomar, acabo com ela." _

O celular tocou.

- Fala.

- Ele já foi?

- Acabou de embarcar.

- Está vindo para cá?

- Estou chegando.

- Não demora, hein? Estou te esperando.

- Pode deixar. Tchau. Beijo.

Desligou o telefone e foi direto para o local marcado. Deixaria o caso Gina e Sarah para depois.

Uma coisa ela poderia garantir: Elas e Harry estavam marcados por ela.

_Os velhos olhos vermelhos...  
Os velhos olhos vermelhos..._

**Continua... **

**Não me matem! Precisava apimentar a fic e coloquei a Mal... Maureen, que vai dar o que falar. Nem precisa adivinhar o que ela está planejando, né? **

**Obrigada pelas reviews. Bjos da Juh. **


	9. Capítulo 8: Paris

**Capítulo Oito – Paris **

- Senhor Potter, acorde. Chegamos. – Harry despertou assustado de seu cochilo de duas horas, Fora uma longa viagem, de oito horas. Ele e Gina haviam conversado sobre bastante coisa: carreira, família e trabalho. Harry falou um pouco de Maureen (e Gina fez força para não fazer careta). Pediu desculpas por pedir a ela falar com Sarah sobre a moça e que ele teria que conversar com a filha. Gina disfarçou o incômodo e repetiu: se ele estava feliz, a filha também ficaria.

Harry olhou pela janela e visualizou o Arco do Triunfo e, em seguida, a Torre Eiffel no seu esplendor. Olhou, maravilhado, a paisagem que surgia abaixo de si.

- Nossa! Mais linda que as revistas...

- O senhor nunca veio para cá?

- Não, nunca tive oportunidade. Durante esses anos, fui a várias cidades. Fui para Roma, Berlim, Madri, Viena, Praga, Budapeste, Zurique, Seul, Tóquio, Pequim. – Gina ficou impressionada. Harry era mesmo um homem viajado. – Baku, Nova York, Rio de Janeiro, Buenos Aires, Istambul, mas nunca Paris. Nunca tive negócios lá. – sorriu sem-graça. – Agora surgiu a oportunidade e cá estou eu! – finalizou com um sorriso brincalhão.

Gina sorriu e voltou sua atenção à paisagem. Harry não queria parecer egocêntrico ou dizer, com peito estufado: "Dei a volta ao Mundo e você não". Queria que aquela viagem não o fizesse aparecer metido ou coisa assim.

_"Atenção, senhores Passageiros, apertem o cinto. Estaremos aterrissando em 10 minutos." _

_"La attention, Passagers, attaché le ceinture de sécurité. Nous débarquerons en 10 minutes." _

- O que ela disse?

- Ela traduziu que aterrissaremos em 10 minutos.

- Ah... – Harry suspirou e relaxou na poltrona. Aquela seria uma longa jornada.

Hermione suspirou resignada.

Não sabia o que aquela mulher queria com ela. Não queria nenhum contato com ela na ausência de Harry. Não gostava dela e tinha medo de demonstrar por causa do chefe. Não teve alternativa senão mandá-la entrar.

- Com licença, Hermione? – Maureen tentava esconder toda sua arrogância e antipatia pela funcionária. Era recíproco.

- O que você quer falar comigo, Maureen? – perguntou Hermione depois de fazer um gesto para a mulher se sentar. Maureen se sentou e pensou que como, era "difícil" falar sobre aquilo.

- Quero que você me esclareça uma coisa. – encarou-a. Hermione pediu que ela continuasse. – Qual é o tipo de relação que há entre Harry e Gina?

- Como é? – Hermione deu um sobressalto na cadeira. De todas as coisas que imaginava vim de Maureen, essa era a última.

- Você me entendeu muito bem. – o tom de Maureen era feroz. – Qual é a relação que há entre Harry e Gina?

- Por que está perguntando isso? – desta vez, Maureen perdeu a paciência.

- Oras, não se faça se santinha, Hermione Granger! Eles trabalham juntos, foram para Paris juntos...

- Porque a Gina foi como intérprete! – Hermione ergueu-se da cadeira. – E a relação entre Harry e Gina é profissional.

Maureen fuzilou Hermione com o olhar, não acreditando em nenhuma palavra do que a moça dissera. Azar o dela! Hermione pensou. Não havia nada entre Harry e Gina por que... aquela mulher simplesmente estragara tudo.

Fingindo que estava arrependida de ter ido lá, Maureen levantou-se da mesa.

- Espero que não haja nada entre eles.

- Não se preocupe. Harry gosta de você e é fiel. – Hermione finalizou antes que a mulher saísse da sala.

Paris estava bela, como sempre, na opinião de Gina.

Não era à toa que ela era chamada de cidade da Luz. A cidade era toda iluminada à noite e a Torre Eiffel irradiava uma luz brilhante, como se estivesse observado cada transeunte que passava lá embaixo.

Pegaram um taxi em direção ao Hotel Ritz. Harry olhava cada pedaço pela janela, completamente maravilhado. Maureen já havia falado sobre a cidade, os lugares mais movimentados, tudo. Voltaria com ela algum dia.

Harry e Gina chegaram ao oponente hotel Ritz. O lugar era de tijolo bege com enormes portas marrom. Era um hotel que misturava luxo e simplicidade.

Os quartos já estavam reservados, que ficavam um do lado do outro. O camareiro, um jovem muito simpático, conduziu-os até os aposentos, que ficavam no sexto antes. Harry lhe deu uma gorjeta de 500 euros e jovem saiu, satisfeito.

Mais tarde, Harry iria com Gina visitar o Museu do Louvre. Queria conhecer um pouco da cidade antes da reunião e Gina seria sua acompanhante. A garota adorou a idéia, pois amava o Museu do Louvre que fazia questão que Harry conhecesse e admirasse as outras, inclusiva _A Monalisa, _e A Madona das Rochas,duas obras famosas de Leonardo da Vinci, que Gina adorava apreciar. Não era perita em História, mas adorava pesquisar sobre tal assunto.

Torceu para que o passeio fosse maravilhoso ao lado de Harry. Corou. Não podia pensar nele. Não. De jeito nenhum. Paris podia ser a cidade dos romances, mas nada aconteceria ali. Nada. Se dependesse dela. E não de seu coração.

Hermione saiu da sala. Estava espumando. Como aquela _mulherzinha_ ousava desafiá-la? Oras, algo entre Harry e Gina? Agora sim que ela queria que tivesse muita coisa entre eles e que Paris os atingisse com seu vírus romântico. Só para Maureen ver. Adoraria ver a cara daquela lambisgóia se contorcendo de raiva! Ah, sim! Isso seria melhor do que o Natal!

Já estava no estacionamento quando viu alguém falando no celular. Era Maureen. Andou devagar, abaixando entre os carros e aproveitou a distração da moça, para ouvir a conversa. Não sabia por que, mas seus instintos diziam que coisa boa não era.

- É isso ai, ela me disse que não havia nada entre eles. Ainda bem, senão... – Senão o quê? Hermione crispou os lábios. Ai dela se ela encostasse um dedo nela! – Com a pirralha? – a modelo sorriu diabólica e um alarme disparou no cérebro de Mione._ A pirralha_ só poderia ser a... – Ela não tem que querer. Ela não manda na vida dele. Mas deixa estar, quando me casar com ele, vou mandar aquela menina pra bem longe e com o aval dele. – Riu. – Tenho que desligar. Vou fazer um editorial. Beijo. Eu também. – desligou e foi direto para seu carro.

Hermione levantou-se e concluiu que estava certa. Maureen estava planejando alguma coisa.

Precisava avisar alguém. E sabia quem.

Pessoas que freqüentavam os cafés conversavam amenidades. Casais de namorados passeavam pelas calçadas. Uma criança espantava os pombos, gente sentava-se em torno do Rio Sena. Pessoas entravam na Catedral de Notre Dame para visitar ou se ajoelhavam para fazer promessas.

O Clio sedan entrou na Rue Castiglione e depois apareceu o Jardim das Tuileres, um parque famoso e que abriga muitas tulipas. No final do Jardim encontrava-se o Arco do Carrossel. Após passarem pelos Museus de Arte Moderna, d'Orsay e o de Jeu de Paume, finalmente conseguiram visualizar o museu de arte mais famoso do Mundo: o Museu do Louvre.

Harry não queria ir embora sem antes visitá-lo. Não era muito ligado em histórias, mas tinha uma curiosidade em conhecer o famoso museu que abriga as maiores obras de arte da história. Ao todo, o museu abrigava mais de sessenta mil obras, incluindo esculturas e pinturas.

- Chegamos! – anunciou Gina quando o carro parou. Os dois saíram do carro e Harry pagou ao taxista. Não queria que ele esperasse, pois a visita poderia demorar horas.

A enorme pirâmide que ficava na entrada do Louvre era vista com admiração pelos turistas que visitavam o museu. Pareciam piscinas que jorravam água por sete chafarizes. À noite, consistia numa bela iluminação.

- Linda, não é? – observou Gina. – Vinte e Dois Metros de Altura. Uma mistura do antigo com o novo.

- Realmente, é muito linda mesmo.

- Os franceses costumam perguntar se gostamos dela. Nunca ficam satisfeitos nem com um sim e nem com um não. Exigentes, mas são boas pessoas. – Harry imaginou se Monsieur Fredéric Lefebvre, o empresário com quem iria negociar, seria assim.

Entraram na imensa fila e meia hora depois estavam dentro do Louvre. Harry olhava tudo embasbaco. O museu era mais do que imaginava. Não entendia porque as pessoas se focavam em apenas algumas obras de arte específicas, como a Monalisa.

Entraram na Grande Galeria, onde as pessoas olhavam as obras, fascinadas. O local abrigava as obras de artes italianas mais famosas do lugar. Observaram as obras com cuidado e Harry fazia questão em se deparar em uma que achava interessante ou não. Gina, ao contrário, adorava todas as pinturas da Grande Galeria.

- _Gin_? – um rapaz alto e moreno estava atrás deles e olha a moça, surpreso.

_- Jean! Comment allez-vous_? (como vai?) – perguntou Gina após abraçar o rapaz.

_- Condamnez à une amende, merci. Et vous? _(estou bem, obrigado, e você?)

_- Condamnez à une amende, merci. __Travailler. J'ai fini mon cours. __Je suis très amende._ (bem também, trabalhando. Terminei minha faculdade).

Harry escutava a conversa, sem entender nenhuma palavra. Realmente, o francês era complicado. Mais complicado era o coreano. Harry parecia um bobo ao ouvir os coreanos falarem com ele. O que um intérprete não faz.

Gina trocou mais algumas palavras com o rapaz e se dirigiu a Harry.

- Harry. Esse é Jean, um amigo meu. _Jean, C'est mon patron, Harry Potter._ (Jean, esse é meu patrão, Harry Potter).

_- Voulu vous rencontrer, monsieur Potter._ (prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Potter) – Jean estendeu a mão à Harry, que apertou, sem entender nenhuma palavra.

- Ele disse que é um prazer conhecê-lo. – traduziu Gina.

- Disse que é um prazer conhecê-lo também. – Gina traduziu. Aquele idioma fez Harry se sentir um peixe fora da água. - _Nous entrons à dîner dans Le Le Monde aujourd'hui_ (iremos jantar no Le Monde, hoje)

_- Le Monde. __Un très bon restaurant. __Vous allez l'aimer. _(um ótimo restaurante. Vocês vão gostar.)

- _Nous espérons donc. Dîner de l'affaire_. (Esperamos que sim. Jantar de negócios).

- _Donc, c'est la bonne endroit. __Je dois bien, aller. Je suis heureux vous voir encore, Gin. _(esse é o lugar certo. Eu tenho que ir. Que bom te ver, Gin) - abraçou a garota, algo não muito comum com os franceses. Harry pensou que estavam perdendo tempo, mas se amaldiçoou. Era apenas um velho amigo que Gina encontrou.

Então, por que, diabos, queria que ele fosse embora logo?

- _J'aussi. Envoyez-moi des e-mail, en parlant de votre travail. _(eu também. Mande-me notícias, falando sobre seu emprego).

_- J'enverrai. Au revoir. Au revoir, Monsieur Potter._ (Pode deixar, até mais. Até mais, senhor Potter.)

- Tchau. – disse Harry sem ânimo quando Jean se afastou. Gina pediu desculpas pela intromissão. Harry a tranqüilizou e ambos continuaram a visita.

Foi uma tarde maravilho. Harry entendia porque a _Monalisa _era um dos quadros mais visto do Museu. O sorriso da modelo continua um mistério indecifrável ao longo dos séculos. Era magnífico, assim como a _Madona das Rochas_.

Depois foram almoçar num restaurante aconchegando perto do Museu. Harry deu graças, pois isso o ajudou a relaxar e o otimismo tomou conta se si para o jantar de logo mais.

- O que está me dizendo, Hermione? – dona Glória teve que se sentar ao ouvir as palavras de Hermione do outro lado da linha. Sarah brincava no tapete da sala, alheia à conversa.

- Exatamente o que a senhora ouviu. Maureen está planejando fazer alguma coisa com Sarah depois que se casar com Harry.

- Meu Deus... – engoliu em seco. Nunca gostara de Maureen, mas jamais imaginara que a moça fosse capaz de fazer alguma coisa contra a futura enteada. – E o que vamos fazer?

- Infelizmente, não podemos fazer nada.

- Como nada?? Temos que provar que essa mulher não vale nada! – Sarah levantou os olhos perante o tom de voz da avó. Esta viu que a neta a olhava, deu um sorriso tranqüilizador para ela, que voltou a brincar.

- Eu sei. Mas, por enquanto, temos que esperar. Maureen não fará nada com Harry fora. Sarah está sob nossa segurança.

- Eu sei, mas é uma oportunidade, não... – dona Glória queria estar errada. Com Harry fora, Maureen poderia planejar alguma coisa, depois das palavras de Hermione.

- Não deixaremos que nada aconteça com Sarah, dona Glória. Isso eu garanto.

Katherina chamou Sarah para tomar banho. Dona Glória esperou que ela subisse as escadas e comentou:

- Sabe o que eu espero, Hermione? Que algo aconteça entre Harry e Gina nessa viagem. Ela é uma boa menina. Torço pelos dois, embora as chances sejam remotas.

Hermione ficou surpresa. Pensou na mesma coisa naquela tarde, depois que Maureen saiu.

- Eu também. Sabia que Maureen veio me perguntar se algo estava acontecendo entre os dois?

- Sério? E o que respondeu?

- A verdade. Senão, ela seria capaz de alguma coisa.

- È, eu sei. – suspirou. – Vamos deixar as coisas correrem. Não podemos nos meter na vida pessoal de Harry, embora muitos conspirem contra esse relacionamento.

- Está certo. – desligaram o telefone. Dona Glória sentiu-se cansada. Amava Harry como um filho e não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com ele. E com Sarah? Ah, só se passassem por cima do seu cadáver!

- Quando chegar lá, terá que dizer: Bon _soir, messieurs._ Que significa: Boa Noite, Cavalheiros.

- Certo. – Harry estava um pouco mais calmo à caminho do Le Mondé, a bordo da limusine que Fredéric forneceu para buscar ele e Gina no Hotel. O carro era bem confortável, com Frigobar e televisão. Os dois permaneceram intocáveis.

- O resto você deixa comigo.

- Obrigado. E, Gina. – a moça virou-se para ele. – Obrigado por tudo.

Por um momento, Gina pensou ter visto carinho nos olhos dele, mas era apenas agradecimento mesmo. Amaldiçoou-se por deixar-se iludir daquela maneira.

- Não tem por que agradecer. É um prazer.

- Não! Eu tenho que agradecer. De alguma forma... eu sei que tenho.

_"Você não pode me agradecer do jeito que eu gostaria. Mas fico contente por sua confiança"._ Gina encarou Harry, segurando as lágrimas. Aquilo era loucura. Estava numa limusine com ele, com o homem que amava e não podia fazer nada.

- Vou aumentar seu salário? – as palavras de Harry despertaram Gina de seus pensamentos.

- O que, Não, senhor Potter, por favor! Eu estou feliz com o que ganho, não me queixo de nada. Por favor, deixe as coisas como estão! – Gina falou aquilo como se a proposta dele fosse absurda, sem sentido algum. Jamais permitiria aumento. Talvez mais para frente. Agora, nem pensava nisso. Já não bastava o pagamento que receberia como intérprete. Recusara à princípio, mas Harry separou seu trabalho na empresa com a função que estava exercendo.

- Está bem, como você quiser! Mas, se precisar de alguma coisa, me procure.

- Sim, senhor. – Gina virou e encarou a paisagem na janela. A _Torre Eiffel_ brilhava como nunca e luzes iluminavam a cidade.

Chegaram ao restaurante por volta das oito da noite. Os empresários ainda não haviam chegado. O maitrê os recebeu na porta e os encaminharam até a mesa reservada. Harry e Gina sentaram-se.

- _Est-ce que vous aimez boire quelque chose?_ (gostariam de beber alguma coisa?)

- Ele perguntou se queremos tomar alguma coisa. – traduziu Gina.

- Champanhe. – o maitrê sorriu e se retirou.

- Escolheu bem. Champanhe é uma bebida muito adorada pelos franceses.

- Por isso ele entendeu?

- Exatamente.

- Por que eles não aprendem nosso idioma?

- Os franceses são muito orgulhosos. Eles acham que o inglês se resume apenas aos Estados Unidos.

- Mas eles tem que levar em consideração os ingleses. – Gina deu de ombros.

- Eu sei, mas é o jeito deles.

O garçom trouxe o champanhe dois minutos depois. Harry tomou e aprovou. Gina, que não tomava muito álcool, achou excelente.

- Acho melhor parar. Precisamos ficar lúcidos. – riu Gina.

- Ok. Pediremos mais durante o jantar.

Dez minutos depois, os empresários chegaram. Fredéric Lefebvre era baixinho grisalho, mas tinha pose distinta e era um homem bem respeitado.

- Bon _soir, messieurs. – _disse Harry num perfeito francês e estendeu a mão para Fredéric.

_- Bon soir, Potier du monsieur. __Été heureux de vous rencontrer_. – Harrry entendeu aquelas palavras, já que Jean as pronunciaram.

_- S'il vous plaît vous rencontrer aussi. _– repetira as palavras de Gina, que sorriu, em aprovação. Significava: é um prazer conhecê-lo, também.

_- Qui est cette femme, Harry? __Est-ce que votre petite amie est?_ (quem é a garota, Harry? Sua namorada?) – Gina corou e fez força para traduzir. Harry ficou um pouco embaraçado e disse que era sua intérprete.

_- Vous êtes très joli (você é muito bonita) – _disse Fredéric, sem malícia e com respeito.

_- Mérci, monseuir. – _Gina corou.

Gina começou seu trabalho. Fredéric falava que adorava a boa velha Inglaterra e que iria para lá com a esposa. Seus filhos já eram casados e ele queria uma segunda lua-de-mel, depois de quarenta anos. Era um homem sério, mas que sabia aproveitar a vida e não era tão workaholic assim. As amenidades duraram até o jantar. Uma lagosta ao molho de morangos, caviar e scargot (Harry se controlou para não fazer cara de nojo).

Depois do jantar, seriam discutidos os negócios.

- Ele ligou? – perguntou Ben, sentando-se na beira da banheira.

- Ainda não. Vou ligar para ele, daqui a pouco. – o homem fez uma careta. – O que foi?

- Você tem coragem de me dizer que vai ligar para ele. – Maureen deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Oras, você sabe que estou com ele só por causa da grana dele. E quando me casar, vou tirar cada centavo dele.

- E ficar comigo. – Maureen inclinou-se da banheira e roçou a boca na de Ben.

- Você tem dúvidas? – perguntou num sussurro, enquanto tirava o roupão do amante.

- Não sei, devia ter? – Ben entrou na banheira e aproximou-se perigosamente dela.

- Nenhuma. Você sabe que só tenho olhos para você. – Ben olhou desconfiado, mas Maureen o puxou para si.

Faltava pouco. Quando Harry voltasse para o Brasil, falaria sobre casamento.

E ele cairia na sua rede, como um peixinho!

_- Affaire fermée!_ (Negócio fechado) – Fredéric apertou a mão de Harry, quando Gina concluiu a decisão do empresário. Harry mal podia acreditar. Tinham fechado um grande negócio. A DEVON seria instalada na França, afinal.

_- Merci_. – Harry sorriu em agradecimento aos homens.

- _Par que n'invite pas la belle dame pour danser?_ (Porque não convida a bela dama para dançar? – perguntou Lefebvre, apontando para Gina.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou Harry, mas Gina estava muito envergonhada e quase engasgara no champanhe. Não queria traduzir aquilo. Não mesmo!

- Nada importante... – murmurou, tomando um gole de água.

- Gina, tudo o que eles disserem, é importante. – Harry falou sério e Gina queria sumir. Ele não entendia por que ela não queria traduzir aquilo. O que tinha demais?

- Ele me perguntou... – começou, sem encará-lo. Por que não me convida para dançar.

Harry olhou para Fredéric, que conversava com um de seus sócios, e depois para Gina.

- Ele disse isso? – perguntou descrente; Gina permaneceu calada. Harry ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. – Está bem. – levantou-se da mesa e estendeu a mão para Gina.

- O que está fazendo? – ela mal podia acreditar. Aquilo significava o que pensava que significava?

- O que você acha? Até que não é uma má idéia. – sorriu divertido, deixando Gina completamente sem-jeito. Hesitante, Gina aceitou a mão que era oferecida e foi para o centro da pista. No mesmo momento que a cantora começou uma nova música.

_- __Ne me quitte pas, Il faut oublier, Tout peut s'oublier, Qui s'enfuit déjà, Oublier le temps, Des malentendus. _

- É Piaf?¹

- Não, é Maysa². Uma cantora brasileira.

- Ela canta em francês?

- Cantava.

- Nossa, é um francês perfeito! Parecido com o seu!

- Oras, não exagere, senhor Potter! – Gina riu sem graça.

- Não estou exagerando, é verdade! – disse Harry sincero. Inconscientemente, eles se encararam nos olhos e desviaram completamente envergonhados.

_- Et le temps perdu, A savoir comment, Oublier ces heures, Qui tuaient parfois. __A coups de pourquoi, Le coeur du bonheure. _

A música era lenta e triste. Expressava os sentimentos de Gina, desconhecidos por Harry. Sentimentos que não queria ter, queria enterrá-los, matá-los em seu coração, mas com ele ali tão perto, eles só fizeram aumentar.

Harry não sabia por que, mas uma sensação estranha, desconhecida, percorreu seu corpo. Não sabia por que, mas aspirou o perfume floral de Gina, que aguçaram seus sentidos por completo. Também não sabia o motivo de apertar a garota em seus braços e sentir o calor dela, seu cheiro.

_"Harry, seu idiota! Que pensa que está fazendo? Ela é apenas sua funcionária, nada mais!". _Sua mente gritava. Sentiu um bolo na garganta ao sentir seu coração bater descompassado.

_- Ne me quitte pás, Ne me quitte pás, Ne me quitte pás, Ne me quitte pás... _

Gina deixou-se levar pela emoção e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry. Sabia que aquilo era errado. E se alguém conhecido de Harry estivesse lá e presenciasse a cena? Ele era comprometido e a última coisa que queria era envolver o chefe, o homem que amava, num caso de adultério.

Mas o que Gina não sabia era que Maureen estava há quilômetros de distância da mente de Harry. Desconhecia os sentimentos que despertara em Harry naquele momento. Agora era tarde, tarde de mais... Lágrimas desceram pelo rosto da ruiva, que não fez nenhum esforço para contê-la. Por que tudo tinha que ser difícil para ela? Sua vida amorosa era um caos. Fora traída e agora estava apaixonado por um homem completamente inatingível para ela.

_- Moi je t'offrirai, Des perles de pluie, Venues de pays, Où il ne pleut pás, Je creuserai la terre, Jusqu'après ma mort, Pour couvrir ton corps, D'or et de lumière, Je ferai un domaine. _

_-_ Gina... – Harry ouviu os soluços da moça. – Tudo bem?

- Er... eu – "merda" – Estou bem. É que essa música... ela é tão triste e me traz... tantas lembranças... Ah, senhor Potter, eu não devia... – soltou dos braços dele e deu-lhe as costas, secando as lágrimas.

- Tudo bem, Gina. Eu compreendo. – Harry ofereceu um lenço, tentando ignoras as batidas insistentes de deu coração. – Realmente, essa música traz muitas lembranças. – Mentiu para não admitir que sua mente tivesse se esvaziado completamente, restando apenas Gina e o cheiro dela.

De alguma forma, Harry se sentia culpado pelas lágrimas dela. Ficou de frente para ela, que mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Está assim por causa de seu ex-namorado, certo? – Gina levantou a cabeça. – Hermione me contou tudo. Sinto muito. Ele era um canalha. Trair você... como ele pôde? – Era impressão de Gina ou Harry estava indignado?

_- Où l'amour sera roi, Où l'amour sera loi, Où tu seras reine, Ne me quitte pás, Ne me quitte pás, Ne me quitte pás, Ne me quitte pás, Ne me quitte pás. _

_-_ Isso não importa mais... – a voz de Gina estava falha. Harry ergueu o rosto de Gina e ela encarou aquela imensidão verde que tanto a hipnotizava.

- Se eu tivesse uma namorada como você e a traísse... eu não me perdoaria nunca. Você é melhor que isso, Gina. Pense nisso!

Gina sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo com ela? O que era aquela conversa? Cadê a relação chefe-subordinado que devia ter ali? Paris tinha levado.

_- Je t'inventerai, Des mots insensés, Que tu comprendras, Je te parlerai, De ces amants-là, Qui ont vue deux fois, Leurs coeurs s'embraser, Je te raconterai, L'histoire de ce roi Mort de n'avoir pás, Pu te rencontrer._

Fredéric e seus sócios estavam bebendo e entretidos numa conversa bem alegra, pois todos estavam rindo. Um deles convidara uma moça para dançar e estava se dirigindo para a pista.

Harry aproximou-se lentamente de Gina, que permanecia imóvel. Esforçou-se para se manter em pé. Ele estava perto, a poucos milímetros e... fechara os olhos!

"Deus, se isso for um sonho, não me acorde agora. Só mais um pouquinho... um pouquinho mais..."

TRIMMMMM!

Harry abriu os olhos, sobressaltado. Tateou os bolsos em busca de deu celular. Gina secara os olhos e seu rosto se tornou impassível.

- Alô?

_- Oi, meu amor? Como você está? _

- Ah... – Harry se sentiu envergonhado. Maureen voltara com força total na sua mente. E ele se sentiu culpado. – Bem, obrigado. Você tem razão, Má. A cidade é linda. Vamos passear aqui juntos, um dia. – disse tudo aquilo muito sem-graça. Por que não estava se sentindo contente ao ouvir a voz da namorada?

- Eu não disse? – risos. – Mas, me conta: e a reunião?

- Deu tudo certo. – Harry sorriu. – Fechamos o negócio.

_- Hum... isso pede uma comemoração, certo? –_ falou com a voz maliciosa. Harry se sentiu constrangido e não empolgado, como deveria.

_-_ Podemos conversar quando voltar?

_- Ne me quitte pás, Ne me quitte pás, Ne me quitte pás, Ne me quitte pás. _

_- Podemos... Harry, onde está tocando essa música?_

- È do restaurante. Estava jantando com os negociadores.

_- Ah sim... Bom, eu tenho que desligar, senão a ligação vai ficar caro. Pode me ligar depois? – pediu de um jeito que não dava para dizer não._

- Claro. Eu ligo quando puder. Ok. Tchau. – desligou. – Tinha completamente me esquecido da Maureen. Prometi ligar para ela quando chegasse e... Gina! – Harry olhou para os lados, à procura da ruiva. Mas ela tinha sumido.

_- On a vu souvent, Rejaillir le feu, De l'ancien volcan, Qu'on croyait trop vieux, Il est paraît-il, Des terres brûlées, Donnant plus de blé… _

O telefonema de Maureen foi o suficiente para voltar ao mundo real. O suficiente para perceber que nada daquilo poderia ter acontecido, que era apenas um sonho distante. O telefonema era a realidade, e ela tinha que enfrentar.

Quando Harry se distraiu com a ligação de Maureen, Gina correu o banheiro e chorou, como se pudesse aliviar aquela dor que alastrava em seu peito. O que estava fazendo? Quase beijara o chefe, ou melhor, ou quase a beijara. Por quê? Por que ele tinha convidado a para dançar? Seria melhor ele dizer, "não, obrigado?" Seria, para ela, seria.

_- Qu'un meilleur avril, Et quand vient le soir, Pour qu'un ciel flamboie, Le rouge et le noir, Ne s'épousent-ils pás._

Fora um ano de paixão reprimida e quase tudo viera à tona por um descuido. Ela não poderia arrisca. Então, tomou uma decisão. E esperava, com toda sinceridade, que Harry concordasse. Seria melhor para ela... e para ele também.

Harry viu quando Gina saiu do banheiro. Não parecia que tinha chorado. Estava com o rosto totalmente imparcial como se aquele "pequeno momento" não tivesse importância.

- Desculpe, Senhor Potter, eu estava no banheiro...

- Tudo bem... – Harry tentou dizer alguma coisa, para acabar com aquele constrangimento, mas não conseguia.

- Senhor Potter, eu sinto muito, mas estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. Gostaria de ir embora, se o senhor não se importa.

- Não, claro que não... – Harry pensou nos empresários. – Pode falar com eles? – apontou à mesa.

- Tudo bem. – Gina dirigiu-se até à mesa. - _Je suis désolé, messieurs, mais je dois aller. Je suis un mal de tête._ (Eu sinto muito, cavalheiros, mas tenho que ir. Estou meio indisposta)

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher. Prenez une médecine. Vous sentirez meilleur demain, vous avez parié!_ (não se preocupe, minha cara. Tome alguma coisa. Se sentirá melhor amanhã.)

_- Je veux, monsieur Frédéric. Été heureux de vous rencontrer. Bonne nuit_ (Tomarei. È um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Fréderic. Boa noite.) – Gina apertou a mão do homem cordialmente.

_- Harry, C'était bon de négocier avec vous. J'espère que DEVON fassent succès ici._ (Harry, foi um prazer negociar com você. Espero que a DEVON prospere aqui) – finalizou o empresário com sinceridade. Ao ouvir a tradução, Harry ficou radiante e disse que era um prazer negociar com eles. Despediram-se e foram embora.

Não conversaram muito durante o caminho. Apenas comentaram o que acharam de Fréderic, dos sócios e do lugar. Era como se a noite tivesse parado ali.

Gina não esperou que Harry pegasse as chaves do quarto dele, foi direto para o seu como se quisesse fugir. Ele não a impediu. Ainda estava num jeito de falar com ela. Pedir desculpas por sua imprudência e que nada daquilo aconteceria novamente.

Sentiu-se um idiota. Entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama, completamente exausto. Há um tempo atrás, era o solteirão (pra não dizer viúvo) mais cobiçado, eleito pela People o mais desejado, sempre se recusando a arrumar alguém, dedicando-se apenas ao trabalho. Agora, que estava namorando com uma "moça maravilhosa", ele quase estragara tudo.

Gina era apenas uma funcionária, nada mais. Não poderia fazer nada que a deixasse numa situação delicada. Não podia dar importância à pequena atração que sentira naquela noite, se importar o quanto ela estava com aquele vestido vinho que combinava com seus cabelos ruivos. Esquecer que sentira uma pontinha de ciúmes do amigo de Gina, alegando que se sentia um Mané por não saber francês. Quem sabe umas aulas...

Não, nada daquilo poderia ter importância. O importante era deixar as coisas como estavam. Harry faria para deixar tudo igual, enquanto Gina já planejava algo para acabar com tudo aquilo.

**Continua... **

**Legendas: **

**1- ****Edith Piaf (1915-1963) cantora parisiense **

**2- ****Maysa (1936-1977) cantora, compositora e atriz paulista. **

**N/A: Salut, tout le monde! ****(Oi, todo mundo!) **

**Mil perdões pela demora. Esse capítulo exigiu algumas pesquisas e uma caça a um dicionário português/francês pela net, pois a única coisa que sei em francês é: "merci", "au revoir", "monsieur", "bon soir" e "bonjour". O nome desse capítulo já diz tudo. Tive que pesquisar, inclusive no "Código da Vinci" que fala bem sobre o Museu do Louvre. Espero que não esteja "fué". Vocês vão me dizer. Sinceridade, pessoal! **

**Ah, o sobrenome Lefebvre (acho que é isso), peguei "emprestado" (e com aval de uma fã super-roxa) do cara do Simple Plan, o Sebastian. Não sabia nenhum para colocar daí eu peguei esse ai. Se você é fã, me responda: é o baixista ou guitarrista? (esqueci!) **

**Ah, eu ia colocar uma música de Piaf, mas achei mais interessante colocar a da Maysa "Ne me quitte pás", que foi tema da minissérie global: "Presença de Anita". Muito linda a música. **

**Muito obrigada pela paciência e um super-obrigada para os Oskar. Saiba que é um incentivo escrever e melhorar cada vez mais. **

**Espero que tenham gostado do "pequeno momento" H/G, que estava devendo há zilênios. Muita água rolará por esse rio (esqueçam o Tietê, ok?) **

**Bjão e até a próxima. Juh! **

**Au revoir. **


	10. Capítulo 9: Pedido de Demissão

**Capítulo Nove – Pedido de Demissão **

_- Eu te amo... – completou antes de beijá-la fervorosamente. Os corpos entrelaçavam-se numa dança sensual que poderia durar toda a eternidade. Nada mais importava. Apenas eles... _

- CHEGA!! – berrou Gina acordando de mais um daqueles sonhos que a perturbavam há um ano. Odiava quando os tinhas, mas com um misto de vergonha de excitação. Agora, odiava com um misto de desapontamento e repreensão.

O "pequeno momento" ocorrido no restaurante não saia da mente de Gina mesmo ela tentando fingir que nada acontecera. Eram quatro horas de manhã e acabara de acordar de um sonho onde o ocorrido no restaurante acabava na cama. Mas, precisamente, na dela...

Levantou-se e foi até o _frigobar_ para tomar água. Aquela decisão que tinha tomado veio à mente com força total. Só assim ela poderia acabar com aqueles sonhos que a atormentavam dias e noites.

Caminhou até a janela e observou a paisagem. A Torre Eiffel iluminava a cidade com se a vigiasse lá do topo. Paris se encontrava silenciosa, exceto por alguns casais que namoravam nos becos ou nos mendigos que faziam serenatas a beira da calçada.

Lágrimas voltaram a escorrer de seus olhos. Por Deus, porque aquilo tinha que acontecer com ela? Por acaso, o Deus do amor lhe pregara uma peça, colocando um homem que a traiu e outro, completamente apaixonado por outra mulher? Gina queria ter uma máquina que apagasse toda aquela paixão reprimida de sua mente e de seu coração e continuar caminhando. Mas não dava e não conseguia mais conviver com aquilo.

Não se lembrava muito bem quando começara a se apaixonar por Harry. Talvez o jeito firme dele de dirigir a empresa, seu desempenho profissional, sua dedicação, o amor pela filha... não importava. Quando se viu apaixonada por ele, se recriminou tantas vezes que até pensou várias vezes em pedir demissão, para que aquela paixão não atrapalhasse seu futuro. O que sentia por Harry nunca sentira por ninguém, nem por Dino, que estava a sete palmos abaixo da terra.

Sabia que um dia Harry poderia arrumar uma namorada e ela teria que aceitar a continuar trabalhando com Harry como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tinha uma certa noção que não tinha chances com ele.

Então, por que ele tentou beijá-la naquela noite? Será carência pela falta da namorada ou... não, Gina achava impossível. Talvez a primeira opção fosse a mais viável.

Seu coração pedia para se entregar àquele momento, mas sua mente a amaldiçoou, dizendo que sofreria ainda mais se cedesse aos seus desejos. Atendeu a ela, sem se arrepender. Arrependimento era um luxo que não poderia cometer.

Decidida, pegou o notebook na sua mala e começou a escrever o que pretendia, mesmo que doesse. Seria a melhor decisão.

Harry desligou o telefone, sentindo que tirou um pouco dos pesos das costas. Sua filha ainda estava chateada com ele (era visível pela voz no telefone), mas pelo menos sabia que ela estava bem.

Ligou para Maureen e percebeu que ela estava esquisita. Não queria falar com ele e disse que estava atrasada para um editorial.

Mas nada disso mais preocupava Harry do que sua situação com Gina Weasley. Não se falaram desde que voltaram ao hotel, na noite seguinte. Ainda não tivera coragem de conversar com ela. Quem sabe, durante no café da manhã, eles resolveriam as coisas.

Harry tomou um banho, se trocou e foi até o quarto de Gina. Bateu a porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Bateu de novo. Nada. Concluiu que ela já tivesse descido. Pegou o elevador e desceu.

Chegou ao restaurante apinhado de gente e procurou-a com os olhos. Nada. Estranhando, foi até o gerente.

- Por favor, o senhor sabe se a senhorita Gina Weasley saiu hoje? Quarto 405.

O gerente verificou antes de responder.

_- Madame Weasley saiu agorra pouco. Deixarr a chave conosco. _

_-_ Obrigado. Se ela chegar, diga que estou esperando no restaurante.

- _Oui._ – Harry assentiu em agradecimento e foi até o restaurante para esperar Gina.

Dez minutos depois, Gina chegou. Enquanto ela andava em direção a ele, Harry não pôde deixar de perceber o quanto seu andar era fascinante, seguro de si. Tinha certeza que vários homens espichavam os olhos para vê-la passar. Só de pensar nisso, sentiu seu rosto ficar quente. Desviou o olhar. O que estava pensando? Gina era somente sua funcionária. Aquele pequeno incidente com certeza tinha a ver com o ambiente, que ofereci proporções românticas para que qualquer pobre coitado pegasse o vírus da paixão parisiense e se envolvesse romanticamente. Não, Harry teria que ficar bem longe de tudo isso. Tinha uma namorada e gostava dela. Pensou em Maureen e a culpa por não ter ligado antes, quando chegara. A cidade o fascinara tanto que se esqueceu que tinha uma namorada do outro lado do Atlântico. Iria recompensá-la, disso ele tinha certeza.

Gina sentou-se à frente de Harry como se estivesse um encontro com um executivo importante.

- Bom dia, senhor Potter.

- Bom dia, Gina. Hã... eu preciso conversar com você... – Harry resolveu ir direto ao assunto. – Sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

O garçom chegou antes que Harry pudesse começar a falar.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour petit déjeuner?_ ( O que vão querer para o café-da-manhã?)

Ginny pegou o cardápio que estava em inglês e em francês.

_- Je veux les crêpes épaisses, gaufres et un chocolat mettent en coupe avec la creme et un jus d'orange._ (Quero panquecas, waffles, uma xícara de chocolate com creme e um suco de laranja. _Désolé, est-ce que vous parlez anglais?_ (Fala inglês)

- _Pas beaucoup, dame_. (não muito, senhora)

- Ele não fala inglês. – disse Gina para Harry, que avaliava o cardápio. – O que vai querer?

- Ah... – Harry olhou o cardápio novamente. – Acho que vou querer um suco de laranja, waffles e panquecas.

_- Jus d'orange, gaufres et crêpes épaisses. _– Gina ditou o pedido de Harry para o garçom, que anotou prontamente. Pediu licença e foi encomendar o pedido.

Passaram-se três segundos sem que ambos falassem nada. Harry parecia procurar as palavras correta para dizer.

- Gina... sobre ontem. Eu queria dizer que sinto muito. Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça. Acho que foi o champanhe... sei lá. Espero que me perdoe.

Gina respirou fundo antes de falar.

- Tudo bem, senhor Potter. Foi um acidente...

- Que não voltará a se repetir.

- Exatamente. – Gina assentiu. – Que não voltará a se repetir. – Por isso... – Pegou a pasta que carregava e abriu-a. Pegou um papel e entregou-a Harry.

- Que é isso? – perguntou enquanto lia o papel.

- É a minha carta de demissão. Eu estou pedindo demissão da DEVON, senhor Potter.

Hermione estava em sua sala, estudando os papéis que Harry enviara por fax. O negócio com os franceses estava fechado, o que tinha deixado a empresa em clima de festa. Fazer negócios com os europeus sempre gerava lucro nas empresas, inclusive com a França, onde o trabalho era algo sério.

Estava distraída com os papéis, quando o telefone tocou. Deu um pulo na cadeira e atendeu ao telefone.

- Fale, Demelza.

_- Senhorita Granger, tem um rapaz que quer falar com Ginny Weasley e... – parou e Hermione percebeu que uma pessoa falara. – Ele quer falar com você agora. _

- Quem é?

_- Hã... é o senhor... – pausa - ...Weasley. Ronald Weasley. _

Aquele nome fez o coração de Hermione pulsar mais rápido. Há quanto tempo não ouvia aquele nome. Era impossível ele estar ali. Não depois de tantos anos.

- Pode mandá-lo subir.

_- Sim senhora._ – Demelza desligou e Hermione foi ao espelho ver como estava sua aparência. Era uma tolice aquilo, mas foi por puro instinto. Tinha que parecer bem-apanhada.

Pouco depois, alguém bateu a porta. Tentando controlar as batidas do coração, Hermione abriu-a.

O que viu, fez o ar se perder entre os pulmões e traquéia. Aquele homem alto, postura firme não lembrava nem de longe o rapaz com quem namorara.

- Hermione. – ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso lindo. – Há quanto tempo!

- Rony! – Hermione ensaiava um sorriso de surpresa e indiferença. – É, faz muito tempo mesmo. Dois anos! – Aquilo soou irônico e Hermione amaldiçoou-se. – Mas... entra! – Hermione afastou-se e Rony entrou.

- Bela sala. – Ele comentou, fitando a decoração, um misto de século passado com o atual. Era uma sala redonda, de porte médio. Tinha tudo que ela precisava.

- Obrigada. Sente-se. – Apontou a cadeira à frente de sua mesa na qual Rony sentiu. – A Gina não está. Está viajando a trabalho com o chefe.

- Pena. Eu não disse que viria. Queria fazer uma surpresa.

- Mas vai ser uma surpresa.

- Pra onde ela foi?

- Paris. Foi como intérprete do Harry, para fechar um negócio. – Mostrou os papéis rapidamente.

- Esse Harry... é seu chefe?

- É, um grande chefe. Maravilhoso.

- E famoso. Soube que ele está namorando uma das modelos mais lindas da Europa.

Hermione bufou: - Maureen Robbins. Está sim. E parecem muito felizes. – Fez uma careta e Rony riu. – Que foi?

- Não gosta dela?

- Ela é metida. Só isso. – Não podia dizer mais nada sobre Maureen sem ter certeza.

Conversaram mais um pouco, sobre profissão, vida. Rony estava na África, pesquisando artefatos antigos. Não tocaram sobre o assunto "namoro". Aquilo estava morto e enterrado.

A visita mexeu com Hermione mais do que ela poderia imaginar. Pensou que tivesse superado o rompimento. Eles tinham vidas totalmente diferentes e jamais dariam certo. Terminar o namoro foi a decisão mais sábia que tomaram.

Será? Hermione começou a duvidar dessa questão.

Harry tinha certeza de que não estava escutando bem. Pediu para Gina repetir o que ela acabara de dizer, leu e releu o papel várias vezes, visivelmente atônito.

- Gina, você não pode fazer isso! É a melhor funcionária que eu tenho.

Gina suspirou: - Sinto muito, senhor Potter. Creio que seja a decisão certa.

- Por causa do que aconteceu ontem? Gina, eu já pedi desculpas. Aconteceu. – Harry suspirou fundo. – Não vai mais acontecer. Prometo. – Teve uma vontade enorme de segurar a mão dela e garantir que tudo ficaria bem, mas conteve-se. Seria muito atrevimento dele depois de tudo.

- Gina, escute... Talvez eu estivesse encantado com o clima dessa cidade. É romântico e você sente uma vontade de ficar ao lado de uma pessoa e... Bom, e pessoa que eu queria não está aqui. Talvez tenha batido a carência. Os problemas com a minha filha, a pressão no meu namoro... Acho que eu deveria pedir demissão. – Sorriu sem–graça. – A última coisa que quero é magoar alguém, principalmente você. Não vai mais acontecer. Prometo.

Gina não falou nada e Harry resolveu continuar.

- Vamos esquecer tudo o que se passou. Vamos fingir que fomos a um jantar, fechamos o negócio com os franceses e fomos para o Hotel porque estávamos cansados, pois você me mostrou a cidade. Certo?

Harry não poderia ter melhor hipótese do que aquela. Esquecer ou fingir que nada acontecera era o único de deixar as coisas como estavam. Embora o coração da ruiva dissesse o contrário, ela não poderia ser dar ao luxo de ouvi-lo naquele momento. O que mais amava estava em jogo: seu trabalho. Seu coração que desse um tempo. Apenas naquele momento.

- Certo. – Gina aceitou a proposta do chefe. – Eu amo muito meu trabalho. Acho melhor que nossa relação continue profissional. Chefe e funcionária.

Harry concordou.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

Era o melhor que poderiam fazer.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Dona Glória perguntou assim que abriu a porta e viu quem era.

Maureen ignorou-a e entrou. Olhou para os lados como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa.

- Onde está Sarah? – perguntou, virando se para a velha senhora.

- Devia saber que ela está na escola. – A porta continuava aberta como um convite para que Maureen se retirasse. Essa, porém, ignorou-a e continuou olhando ao redor, com os olhos brilhando.

_"Um dia, isso tudo será meu."_ Sorriu vitoriosa, mas foi flagrada por dona Glória.

- Se não tem nada para fazer aqui, é melhor ir embora.

Maureen virou-se e fuzilou a senhora como se pudesse matá-la.

- A senhora está me expulsando daqui?

Dona Glória sustentou o olhar mortífero da modelo.

- Não tem ninguém do seu interesse nessa casa, minha cara. Então... – apontou para fora.

Maureen não reagiu e saiu. Mas antes se virou para dona Glória.

- A senhora vai se arrepender disso... – sibilou cada palavra. Dona Glória sentiu um tremor percorrer pelo corpo, mas não demonstrou. Maureen sorriu triunfante e saiu.

Dona Glória fechou a porta tremendo. Não sabia se acreditava nas palavras de Maureen ou que ela falara aqui apenas para assustá-la. Sentiu uma tontura e apoiou-se numa bancada próximo a porta, deixando cair alguns objetos no chão.

- Dona Glória!! – Katherina ouviu o barulho e correu para ver o que estava acontecendo. Amparou a senhora, colocando-a sentada no sofá. - Beba isso, dona Glória. – Serviu um copo de água com açúcar, que ela tomou, com as mãos tremendo. – O que houve?

- Aquela... aquela... mulher esteve aqui. – Respirava com dificuldade e por um momento, Katherina temeu pela vida daquela velhinha tão doce.

- Maureen? – dona Glória confirmou – O que ela queria?

- Ver a Sarah. Como se ela se importasse com a menina. – falou, sentindo uma raiva tomar conta de si. – Eu a expulsei e ela me fez uma ameaça: disse que eu me arrependeria.

Katherina ficou em silêncio, absorvendo aquelas palavras. Desde que Maureen entrara na vida de Harry, sentia energias negativas vindo da mulher.

- Acho melhor tomarmos cuidado com ela. – falou, por fim. – Eu sinto algo estranho com nessa mulher.

- Por que está dizendo isso, Katherina?

A moça encarou a senhora. Seus olhos estavam opacos.

- Algo me diz que ela é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

Depois da conversa que tiveram no café-da-manhã, Harry e Gina estavam fingindo que nada acontecera e se tratavam normalmente. Como colegas de trabalho, já que Harry preferia ser chefe dentro da DEVON. Fora, queria ser apenas uma pessoa normal. Isso era um dos motivos que fazia Gina admirar aquele homem.

Mais um jantar com os empresários franceses (dessa vez, no hotel que estavam hospedados, foi feito para acertar os últimos detalhes da nova filial da DEVON que construiria no país. Sem música, dança, sem nada. Gina achou que era melhor assim.

Depois do jantar, os empresários foram embora e Harry e Gina se despediram e foram para o quarto. Harry queria ficar mais para conversar com Gina (adorava conversar com ela), mas conteve-se.

Tomou um banho e estava pronta para dormir quando o telefone tocou.

- Oui?

_-Mademoiselle Weasley? __Hermione Granger veut vous parler. Est-ce que je peux passer l'appel?_ (senhorita Weasley? Hermione Granger quer falar com você. Posso passar a ligação?)

_-Oui, vous pouvez passer l'appel. Merci_ – Sorriu. Queria conversar com Hermione. Contar sobre o ocorrido. Tinha que desabafar, mesmo fingindo que nada acontecera. - Hey, Mione.

_- Hey, Gina. Como está? _

- Bem. Paris continua linda, como sempre.

_- Fiquei muito feliz com o sucesso nas negociações. _

- Nem fala, os empresários franceses são muito distintos, exigentes, mas são boas pessoas. Conseguimos convencê-los.

_- Como está o Harry? – _Era a impressão de Gina ou Hermione perguntou aquilo com outras intenções? Será que ela sabia que queria contar algo?

- Está bem. Adorou a cidade. Mostrei tudo para ele, o Museu do Louvre, a Igreja e... – Gina parou ao perceber que estava se empolgando. Pôde ouvir Hermione abafar uma risada do outro lado da linha. – O que foi?

- _É impressão minha ou você está empolgada?_ – Gina corou e deu graças por Hermione estar longe para não ver.

- Estou sim. Quem não estaria empolgada ao visitar Paris? É maravilhoso!

_- Não parece esse tipo de empolgação que você está mostrando, Virgínia._ – "Droga, Hermione! Por que você é tão esperta" – _Por acaso, você quer me contar alguma coisa? _

- Você não deixa passar nada, não é? – Gina suspirou e Hermione riu vitoriosa. – Ok... – sentou-se na cama – O que quer saber?

_- Alguma coisa que tenha acontecido entre você é Harry... _

- Não aconteceu nada, Mione. – Gina estava tentando ganhar tempo. – Caso não se lembra, Harry é meu chefe e tem uma namorada. Não permitiria que nada acontecesse entre nós.

_- Você ou ele? _

- AH, SACO!!! – Gina perdeu a paciência. Hermione conseguia ser irritante quando queria. – Tá bem! Tá bem! – Eu vou ter contar! Mas olha: boca de siri.

_- Ok._ – disse uma Hermione empolgada.

Gina contou tudo, não deixando passar nada. Pôde sentir a empolgação de Hermione do outro lado da linha, o que a fez sentir pior ainda.

_- Como é que é?_ – Hermione parecia indignada. – _Por que você não deixou que rolasse alguma coisa? _

Gina pensou que a amiga fosse louca.

- Por quê? Bom, deixa-me te lembrar uma coisa, Mione. Harry é meu chefe e...

_- Tem namorada e blá, blá, blá. Eu sei disso. Não precisa repetir. _

- Se você sabe, por que acha que o fato de não ter acontecida nada entre mim e Harry é absurda? Por um acaso, você apóia a idéia de ser amante dele?

_- Como se Maureen não tivesse casos... _

- Se ela tem ou não, problema dela. Não vou pagar de amante, mesmo gostando dele. Eu não me sentiria bem e seria péssimo para a imagem dele.

_- Ok, só estava dando uma dica para você ser feliz_. – Pausa. – _Tem algo que preciso contar: Rony esteve aqui. _

Gina riu maliciosa.

- Acho que é você que tem que me contar alguma coisa.

_- Estava procurando por você. Conversamos um pouco e foi embora. Só isso. –_ Hermione queria parecer displicente, mas Gina percebeu que a visita do irmão mexera com a amiga e ex-cunhada.

- Isso não mexeu com você?

Hermione suspirou do outro lado da linha.

_- Que adianta? Resolvemos escolher caminhos diferentes. Não somos mais os mesmos. Já se passaram dois anos... _

- O amor é imortal... – cantarolou Gina no que Hermione riu, envergonhada.

- Ah, Gina!

Gina riu. Se Hermione era irritante, Gina sabia como fazer a amiga ficar sem-graça.

Conversaram mais um pouco. Hermione não resistiu e contou à Gina as suas suspeitas sobre Maureen e pediu que ela não falasse nada com Harry. Gina disse que não se meteria. Se Maureen não era flor que se cheira, Harry que descobrisse isso sozinho.

- Você está calado. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Neville perguntou para um Rony pensativo.

Estavam num café no centro da Londres. O local era aconchegante, o _latte_ maravilhoso, e era um ótimo lugar para conversar. Rony revirava a caneca espumante. Parecia estar bem longe dali.

- Fui à DEVON visitar a minha irmã e encontrei a Mione. – Tomou um gole de café. – Acho que... isso mexeu comigo. – deu de ombros.

- Eu entendo. Vocês gostavam tanto um do outro que foi difícil terminar o namoro daquele jeito. – Pausa. – Você ainda gosta dela?

Rony desviou os olhos para o movimento. O local estava vazio, o que dava uma certa privacidade para eles. Virou-se para Neville.

- Eu não sei. Quero dizer... namoramos durante três anos. Jamais fiquei tanto tempo com uma garota... esse namoro mexeu comigo. Foi a primeira namorada verdadeira que eu tive. Depois dela nunca tive nenhum relacionamento sério, apenas ficadas e rolos, nada demais. Meu trabalho exigia muito de mim.

- E mesmo que não exigisse, eu duvido que você ficaria com outra garota. Você sempre foi apaixonado pela Mione. – Rony fez menção de falar, mas Neville continuou: - Ou vai dizer que estou mentindo?

Rony suspirou. Neville o conhecia muito bem para supor que ele ainda sentia alguma coisa por Hermione. Tomou seu café. Não assumia que ainda gostava de Hermione, mas também não negava.

- Por que você não a convida para sair? – Neville sugeriu depois que a garçonete colocou um prato com um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. – Pra ver o que acontece? Não custa nada.

Rony considerou a hipótese.

Até que não é uma má idéia. – sorriu. – Quem sabe ela também não leva uma amiga para você? – riu e Neville jogou o guardanapo nele.

- Estou muito bem solteiro.

- Ah, qual é, Neville? Você precisa de alguém para esperá-lo em casa!

- Não estou a fim de ter uma mulher para torná-la viúva!

- Viúva, não. Mas alguém que te ame. Alguém com quem você pode dividir os melhores momentos da sua vida!

- Melhores momentos? – Neville disse, irônico. – Deixe-me ver: assaltos, seqüestro... esses, sim, são os melhores momentos da minha vida. Adivinhar se você sairá ou não deles.

Rony revirou os olhos. Neville era o melhor policial que a Scotland Yard já teve. Competente, honesto, incorruptível. Estava para nascer um homem como Neville Longbottom.

- Não é seu namorado saindo ali, Mione? – Luna apontou do outro lado da rua. Hermione olhou e viu Rony e Neville saindo do café.

- Rony não é mais meu namorado. – Hermione desviou o olhar.

- Ele é bem bonitinho, sabe? – Olhou para a amiga, meio sem-graça. – Desculpe. Quem é o cara que estava com ele?

- Ah, é Neville Longbottom.

- Da Scotland Yard? – Luna perguntou espantada e Hermione ergueu os olhos, surpresa.

- Conhece ele?

- Ele já apareceu na televisão, combatendo seqüestros. Já levou alguns tiros. Foi isso que eu vi.

- Pois é. É ele. Quer que eu te apresente?

Luna riu.

- Me apresentar? – deu de ombros. – Pode ser. Adoraria conhecer um policial.

As duas riram. Na verdade, Hermione tinha um plano. Só não sabia se daria certo. Mas precisava da ajuda de Rony para executá-lo.

- Está tudo planejado. Você vai até a escola e pega ela.

_- Mas e a avó dela? Ela é sempre pontual. Teremos que levá-la também. _

- Nada disso. Deixem aquela velhota fora disso. Se bem que vê-la morrer seria um prazer. – Seu sorriso era diabólico que até a pessoa do outro lado da linha estremeceu. – Pode deixar que eu cuido dela.

_- Está bem. _

Desligaram.

_"__Ele se viu em um lugar mágico. Lembrava um jardim, pois o local era verde, cheio de árvores, um lago com águas cristalinas... enfim, era perfeito". _

_Andou, tentando conhecer o lugar. Olhou para suas roupas. Trajava uma calça branca com uma camisa com os botões abertos. O vento batia em seu rosto e bagunçava ainda mais seus cabelos. _

_- Harry. - ouviu uma voz lhe chamar. Olhou pra trás e a viu. Estava linda. Usava um vestido branco florido, uma tiara de flores em sua cabeça. Assim como ele, estava descalça. Parecia um anjo. _

_Sentiu as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos. Uma saudade infinita tomou conta de seu peito. Teve vontade de abraçá-la, mas se conteve. E se fosse uma visão? _

_- Patrícia... – murmurou. _

_- Como vai, Harry? – A mulher caminhou em direção a ele. Tinha uma aura serena, pacífica, como se nada pudesse atingi-la. _

_- Você não sabe a falta que você me faz... _

_- Eu sei, Harry. E você está tentando seguir com sua vida, mas... – sacudiu a cabeça. – Você não me ouviu Harry. Eu quero que você seja feliz. _

_- Eu estou tentando. Maureen é uma pessoa maravilhosa... – sorriu. _

_Patrícia olhou pra Harry com compaixão, o que deixou Harry mais confuso. _

_- Harry, você não pode ser feliz com uma mulher que não ama nossa filha. Vai fazê-la infeliz com sua felicidade. _

_- Eu não entendo... Maureen gosta da Sarah. Será boa com ela. _

_- Os sentimentos de uma criança são puros e verdadeiros. Elas sentem que são amadas e retribuem. Quando não são... elas não conseguem gostar das pessoas, mesmo que elas mostrem, com todas as armas que têm, que farão tudo por elas. Sarah sente isso, Harry. _

_Harry sentiu seu peito oprimir com aquelas palavras. Uma parte queria acreditar a outra, se recusava a ver a verdade. _

_- Por que está dizendo disso? DIGA-ME! _

_- Você saberá... – Patrícia sussurrou as últimas palavras antes de desaparecer numa luz brilhante. Harry tentou alcançá-la, mas pegou o ar. _

_Sentindo-se exausto com tudo aquilo, sentou-se na cama e começou a chorar, enquanto uma vastidão de sentimentos travava uma batalha em seu peito. _

_De repente, no mesmo jardim, viu-se sentado encostado numa árvore. Abraçava uma pessoa que ele bem conhecia. Ela parecia visivelmente feliz. Ambos observavam, felizes, uma menina, com um vestido florido branco, brincar alegremente pelo campo. Parecia feliz, pura serena. _

_Harry apertou a pessoa de encontro ao peito. Sentia-se feliz, pleno, realizado. _

_A Alguns metros de distância, outra pessoa observava a cena, sorrindo emocionada. Tudo estava bem." _

Harry nunca tinha dormindo tão bem quanto naquela noite. Mas o sonho o perturbava. As palavras de Patrícia ainda pesavam em seu peito e custava acreditar que a pessoas com que estava era a... não, não podia ser. Seria muita tolice da parte. Mas como ninguém mandava nos sonhos...

_- Os sentimentos de uma criança são puros e verdadeiros. Elas sentem que são amadas e retribuem. Quando não são... elas não conseguem gostar das pessoas, mesmo que elas mostrem, com todas as armas que têm que farão tudo por elas. Sarah sente isso, Harry. _

Essas palavras martelavam em sua cabeça. Se fosse tão cético, acreditaria que Patrícia estava inventando coisas, mas sabia que havia algo de verdadeiro nelas... criança sentia os sentimentos bons e ruins. Ele sabia disso. Ele já sentira quando era menor. Não gostava de um vizinho. Todos achavam que era bobagem de criança, coisa de mente infantil, até que o homem foi preso por assassinato e estupro.

Nunca se arrependera tanto do momento em que brigou com Sarah, impôs sua condição. Onde estava com a cabeça quando dissera que mandaria estudar fora? Que tipo de pai ele estava sendo para sua filha? Será que não queria aceitar que Sarah não gostasse de Maureen... ou pior, estava impondo a si mesmo uma felicidade que não existia?

Desesperado em sem pensar duas vezes, pegou o celular e ligou. Demorou, mas conseguiu, depois de muita hesitação de Katherina e advertências de dona Glória, falar com sua filha.

- Sarah? Oi filha. Desculpa por ter acordado você, mas eu quero que você saiba que uma coisa: eu te amo. Amo demais. Quero que saiba que eu nunca farei nada para magoá-la. Nunca vou te abandonar.

_- Eu também te amo, papai. Muito. _

Harry sorriu, aliviado. Era isso que precisava ouvir. A questão Maureen x Sarah estava suspensa... por algum tempo.

**Continua... **

**N/A: Espero que gostem. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos e até mais. Juh. **


	11. Capítulo 10: O Plano que deu Certo

**Capítulo Dez – O Plano que deu Certo**

_"- Socorro... Por favor... alguém me ajude. – ela chorava. Estava deitada num chão gelado. Estava fraca. – Mãe... mãe... cadê você... estou com tanto medo."_

Acordou suando muito. Aquelas imagens pareciam tão reais. Levantou-se e aproximou-se da cômoda para tomar um copo de água. Ainda tremia. Alguma coisa está para acontecer. E ela sentia isso.

A manhã se encontrava nublada e, de acordo com os meteorologistas, daria pancadas de chuva no final da tarde. Pessoas passavam agasalhadas ou com um guarda chuva a tiracolo.

Um carro preto estava estacionado do outro lado da rua. Na pouca janela aberta, podia ver-se um binóculo, observando a movimentação do local à frente.

Faltava pouco para dar o último sinal.

Dona Glória estava exasperada. Olhava para o relógio inúmeras vezes. Faltavam cinco minutos. Olhou para os mecânicos que ainda estavam trocando os pneus.

- Não é possível! Como os quatro pneus puderam furar da noite pro dia?

- Acidentes acontecem, madame. – respondeu um dos mecânicos, enquanto encaixava um dos estepes.

- Eu acredito que acidentes acontecem quando um pneu fura, mas os quatro... – olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. – Aí, eu acredito em azar.

Do outro lado da rua, um carro observava os trabalhos dos mecânicos. Embora eles estivessem agilizando o serviço, iriam demorar. A idéia de furar os quatro pneus tinha sido genial. Tudo para atrasar a velhota de ir buscar a neta. Os dias dela estavam contados.

Pegou o telefone e discou o número já memorizado.

- Tudo certo, eles não sairão tão cedo.

_- Ok..._ – pausa. _– O sinal tocou. O portão abriu. Vamos lá._

Desligou.

Sarah olhou para os lados, procurando o carro de seu pai. Seus amigos se despediam e iam embora acompanhando dos pais ou da babá. Depois de dez minutos esperando, sentou-se numa mureta.

Não percebeu uma movimentação atrás dela. Quando se deu conta, uma mão com um pano pressionou seu nariz. Não deu tempo de reagir. Tudo ficou escuro.

A figura sinistra pegou Sarah como se fosse uma boneca de pano e a pôs na porta malas. Deu a volta e entrou no carro. Ligou.

- Está feito.

-_ Ótimo._ – falou a voz do outro lado da linha, triunfante. Deu tudo certo. Agora, era só partir para o plano B.

Estava na cozinha quando o copo explodiu. Aquelas imagens passaram na sua cabeça novamente. Estava acontecendo...

Katherina tentava acudir dona Glória, que parecia que teria um ataque. Depois do telefone, tudo aconteceu em fração de segundo. A própria babá fazia de tudo para não desmoronar. Estavam a caminho da polícia.

Quando percebeu que o serviço iria demorar, dona Glória ligou na escola para pedir que avisassem a Sarah que demoraria um pouco e que ficasse dentro da escola. Quando a inspetora saíra para procurar a menina, ela tinha sumido. A velha senhora quase teve um ataque ao ouvir isso e gritou, chamando a escola de irresponsável e que processaria por descuido. Mas isso não importava agora. Era impossível que Sarah fosse embora sozinha e isso foi o início de um desespero.

- Dona Glória... – Katherina abanava a velha senhora. – Tenha calma. Nós vamos achá-la.

- É minha culpa... – falou com voz falha. – Se aqueles malditos pneus não tivessem furado...

- Não vamos se preocupar com isso agora. – Katherina estava escondendo sua apreensão e não contou que teve um forte pressentimento minutos atrás. Não podia assustar dona Glória, principalmente com as visões que tivera na noite passada e com o copo quebrando, enquanto os mecânicos arrumavam o carro.

Não demoraram muito para serem atendidas na Delegacia e prestar queixa. Se a garota não aparecesse em 24 horas, a polícia agiria. Katherina aconselhou a não falarem com Harry até passarem às 24 horas.

Harry e Gina estavam na empresa Le Entier para os últimos acertos para a Filial. O homem tinha que admitir que os franceses eram pessoas distintas, sérias quando o assunto era trabalho e sabiam se divertir.

Gina estava traduzindo o planejamento quando Harry sentiu uma pontada no peito. Suas mãos tremeram e ele segurou-as, inquieto. Gina percebeu.

- Está tudo bem, senhor Potter?

A pontada foi mais forte.

- Está... acho que está... – Sentiu um bolo na garganta e tomou um gole de água para disfarçar. Gina o olhava preocupada.

_- Monsieur Lefebvre, monsieur Potter du monsieur ne sent pas très bien. Est-ce que vous faites attention à s'il va dehors pour prendre un souffle?_ (Senhor Lefebvre, o senhor Potter não está se sentindo bem. Se importa se ele sair um pouco para tomar ar?) – perguntou Gina enquanto o empresário francês assinava alguns papéis.

-_ Oh, non. Vous fait manque que je demande une tasse d'eau?_ (Oh, não. Não querem que eu peça um copo de água?). – O senhor Lefebvre também percebeu que Harry não estava se sentindo bem.

-_ Oui, plesa. Avec le sucre._ (Sim, por favor. E com açúcar).

Gina levantou Harry, que não hesitou, e levou-o para fora. Alguns minutos depois, Harry se acalmou graças ao copo de água com açúcar que lhe fora dado. A pontada passou, mas a sensação esquisita permaneceu. Ele não sabia por que, mas tinha que ligar para casa. E faria isso mais tarde.

Dons Glória e Katherina estavam chegando em casa após fazerem o Boletim de Ocorrência quando a empregada saiu. Parecia nervosa. Quando a babá perguntou qual era o problema, ela apenas disse que alguém no telefone queria falar com dona Glória.

Sentindo que poderia ser algo a ver com a neta, a velha senhora entrou apressadamente e atendeu a ligação. Ao ouvir a voz no outro lado da linha, gelou.

_- Preste atenção. Eu estou com a menina. Se vocês chamarem a polícia, ela vai morrer!_

- Onde ela está?

_- Se chamarem a polícia, ela morre!_ – desligaram. Dona Glória tremeu dos pés a cabeça e teve que ser amparada por Katherina até a poltrona mais perto.

- A minha menina... a minha Sarah... – era capaz de falar qualquer coisa. A babá resolveu apenas oferecer um copo de água com açúcar.

Demorou algum tempo para que dona Glória acalmasse totalmente. Tinha a mão no peito para acalmar as batidas do coração. Aquela voz ainda ecoava na sua cabeça como se fosse um pesadelo. Por fim, conseguiu balbuciar alguma coisa. As palavras saíram de forma dolorosa.

- Sarah foi seqüestrada. E acho que já sei quem foi que fez isso.

Harry demonstrou estar calmo quando chegou ao hotel, para não preocupar Gina. Sentia-se melhor, mais a pontada no peito continuava. Teve que disfarçar para que a reunião não fosse cancelada, pois queria voltar para a Inglaterra o mais rápido possível. Sentia que alguma coisa estava errada.

Gina foi para seu quarto, mas antes pediu que Harry chamasse se fosse preciso. O homem fechou a porta e correu direto para o telefone. Mas, antes de pegá-lo, ele tocou primeiro. Harry hesitou antes de atender.

- Monsieur Potter? A embaixada britânica quer falar com o senhor. Posso passar?

Harry franziu o senhor. Definitivamente, alguma coisa estava errada. Permitiu a ligação. O que ouviu fez o seu sangue gelar por completo. Ao desligar o telefone, estava tremendo. Pegou o telefone e discou o número conhecido, torcendo para que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Abriu os olhos e sentiu a vista embaçada. Estava num lugar escuro. Tentou-se mexer, mas não conseguia. Sua cabeça doía.

Olhou para seus pés. Estavam amarrados. Suas mãos estavam puxadas para trás e amarradas com corda. Estava deitada num chão gelado.

- Papai... – sua voz era tímida, sussurrada. – Papai!! – gritou e o grito ecoou pelo aposento. – Pai, cadê você? – As lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos. – Estou com medo, me tire daqui... – Falava, enquanto soluçava e chorava.

De repente, uma luz branca surgiu em sua frente e uma figura alta estava em pé, sorrindo. Sarah pensou que fosse um anjo. Reconheceu aquele rosto. Aquele rosto que sonhava todas as noites.

- Mamãe?

A figura de Patrícia Potter abaixou-se e olhou docemente para a filha. Ela emanava um calor que aquecia a alma da filha.

- Minha filha, você terá que ser muito forte. Você vai sair daqui, eu prometo.

- Me tira daqui, mãe, por favor. Eu estou com medo... – pediu com a voz chorosa.

- Agüenta firme. – Patrícia levantou-se e virou. Sarah tentou chamá-la novamente, mas ela deu uma última olhada e, com um sorriso doce, disse:

- Eu te amo, minha princesa. Eu estarei aqui com você. – e sumiu, deixando Sarah sozinha, porém, mais calma. Ela tinha parado de chorar.

No caminho para o aeroporto, Gina já tinha esgotado todas as suas tentativas de acalmar Harry, mas nada adiantava. Parecia que ele ficava mais nervoso. Sentia-se culpado por brigar com a filha, culpado por obrigá-la a fazer coisas contra sua vontade, como aceitar Maureen como madrasta...

Os últimos detalhes da filial finalmente foram acertados e Harry não pensou duas vezes para pegar o próximo vôo para Londres após aquela ligação, que mexeu com seus nervos. Depois que desligou o telefone, foi para o quarto de Gina e não hesitou em chorar. E foi sem pensar que Gina lhe ofereceu apoio e colo. Harry havia acalmado nos braços de Gina, mas logo estava de pé para arrumarem as malas e partirem para o aeroporto. Nada fora falado sobre a partida repentina do empresário e sua secretária. Harry não queria que ninguém soubesse o porquê de ir embora antecipadamente.

Uma hora depois – que Harry definiu como século – eles estavam no avião em direção a Londres. Harry parecia um fantasma. Gina teve que comprar as passagens, já que ele estava sem condições nenhuma para fazê-lo. A moça havia comprado um café bem forte para o chefe antes de embarcarem e o obrigou a tomar tudo.

- Você não conseguirá fazer nada de cabeça quente. Tenha calma. Vamos chegar em Londres e você resolverá isso. Sarah será achada. Confie em mim. – Gina também estava desesperada pelo desaparecimento da menina que adorava tanto. Harry teve vontade de gritar com Gina, mas segurou-se. Não hesitaria outra vez se ela pedisse calma pela enésima vez. Havia virado clichê na boca dela, de acordo com sua mente conturbada.

Fora Gina que conversara com Katherina, que como ela, estava querendo manter a calma. A babá disse que havia dado um calmante para dona Glória e chamado o médico, pois a pressão da velha senhora havia aumentado e

Foi ela também que ligara para a polícia sobre o telefonema. Fora a polícia que informara para a embaixada avisar Harry. Depois daquele telefonema, as espera de vinte e quatro horas já não eram necessárias. Gina torcia para que Harry não tivesse um ataque e desmoronasse. Ele tinha que ser forte.

Harry e Gina não pronunciarem nenhuma palavra enquanto o avião levantava vôo. As palavras pareciam poucas naquela ocasião. Gina não podia fazer mais nada, a não ser rezar. Rezar para que Sarah estivesse bem.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Só isso?? É, eu sei que ficou curto, mas ficou bem resumida a idéia do capítulo. Mas não acaba por aí. Veremos como será a repercussão do seqüestro nos próximos capítulos. Até lá. Bjos da Juh.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Sofrimento

**Capítulo 11 - Sofrimento**

Harry nunca pensou que a viagem de volta fosse tão longa. Talvez o nervosismo fizesse com que a volta fosse mais longa, mas ele sabia que não era por isso.

Estava desesperado.

Só de imaginar sua Sarah, sua filhinhas, nas mãos de bandidos, faziam-no sentir que toda a sua força estava o abandonando, jogando num poço profundo e sem saída. E, de alguma forma, ele se sentia responsável. Responsável por deixá-la sozinha, por não ter lhe dando devida atenção.

- Droga! - bateu o punho fechado na pia do pequeno banheiro do avião. Estava ali alguns minutos, alegando que precisava se acalmar, respirar um pouco. A última coisa que queria era deixar Gina mais preocupada ainda.

- Senhor Potter, está tudo bem ai dentro? - A ruiva bateu na porta.

- Está... já estou saindo. - Harry respirou fundo e saiu do banheiro.

Ao sentarem nos seus lugares, Gina pediu um copo de água e um calmante - o que Harry recusou de imediato. Só de pensar em relaxar, fazia com que se sentisse ainda mais culpado.

Algumas horas depois, aterrissaram no aeroporto internacional de Londres. Não foi surpresa para ninguém quando viram o saguão lotado de jornalista. O seqüestro da filha do famoso Harry Potter já não era mais segredo para ninguém.

- Senhor Potter, é verdade que ameaçaram a sua filha?

- Senhor Potter, é verdade que os bandidos querem 100 milhões de libras para o resgate?

- Senhor Potter, o senhor já fez contato com os bandidos?

A polícia estava à espera deles e os escoltaram até a saída, tentando se afastar dos policiais. Gina percebeu que eles não iam sossegar se não falasse alguma coisa, então resolveu se manifestar.

- Olha, ainda não há contato com ninguém, porque acabamos de chegar. Mas estamos abalados com isso e a justiça será feita. - dito isso, Gina entrou no carro que partiu em alta velocidade. Para longe dos jornalistas.

_- O Ministro Britânico deu uma declaração hoje de manhã, dando todo seu apoio à família Potter. E que ajudará no que for preciso._ - A apresentadora do noticiário falava quase automaticamente, após passar a curta declaração de Gina. - Voltamos com mais notícias.

- Foi a Maureen, eu sei que foi. - Dona Glória desligou a TV e sentou-se no sofá, completamente exausta. Katherina havia dado calmantes, o que fizera a senhora dormir por algumas. Ela queria ficar acordada para conversar e consolar seu genro quando chegasse.

- Dona Glória, nós não temos certeza ainda. - Hermione deu um copo de água para ela.

- Você disse, Hermione. Você disse que a ouviu no telefone, falando que faria alguma coisa com Sarah, para prejudicá-la... não acha coincidência demais?

Maureen havia ligado cedo para prestar "condolências". Disse que havia visto a notícia mais cedo, no jornal matinal. Sua voz aparentava tristeza e preocupação. Aparentava.

- Só que nós não temos provas, dona Glória.

- Não precisa de provas, está na cara! - Dona Glória alterou-se. - Se aquela desgraçada fazer alguma coisa com a minha netinha eu... eu... - Não conseguira falar, devido ao bolo que formava em sua garganta.

Hermione também tinha suas desconfianças, mas era difícil acreditar que Maureen iria tão longe para isso. Ela sabia que Harry jamais acreditaria que "sua garota" fosse capaz de uma atrocidade daquelas.

A campanhia tocou. Era Maureen. Hermione convenceu dona Glória acalmar-se e não tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada, mas isso não foi o suficiente para que ela não fulminasse a namorada do seu genro com o olhar, o que foi ignorada "delicadamente" pela modelo.

- Harry, me ligou. Já está vindo pra cá. Queria ir ao aeroporto, mas tive um compromisso. – Falou aquilo como se nada tivesse importância. Como se não fosse seu namorado que estivesse sofrendo.

Hermione percebeu esse ato e não falou nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Sua preocupação estava em dona Glória, que ignorou totalmente a presença de Maureen naquela sala.

Uma porta se abriu, fazendo com que um raio de luz atingisse os olhos de Sarah, que piscou várias vezes. Uma figura alta entrou no aposento e fechou a porta. Andou até a menina calmamente.

- Vejo que seu papaizinho já sabe das novidades. - Ironicamente, o homem usava uma máscara de "Pânico" (personagem que mais assustava Sarah, de acordo com suas fontes).

A menina choramingava. Aquela figura lhe causava arrepios. E como o personagem, ele tinha uma faca.

- Olha pra mim! - O homem puxou os cabelos da garota, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. A dor cruciante, fez com que Sarah soluçasse e o medo tomou conta de si quando ele segurou a faca na garganta da garota.

- Agora, preste atenção, sua pirralha idiota! Se seu maldito pai não fizer o que eu pedir... essa faquinha vai cortar esse seu lindo pescocinho e eu vou dar de bandeja para seu pai a sua cabeça... – apertou a faca. - ENTENDEU!!

Sarah chorava intensamente, o que irritou ainda mais o homem.

- PÁRA DE CHORAR!! - esbofeteou a menina, que desmaiou. Ele olhou enojado para a garotinha, que parecia uma boneca de trapo antes de sair e fechar a porta.

A campanhia tocou, anunciando a chegada de Harry e Gina. Enquanto entravam na casa, a polícia começou seu trabalho: grampeando telefones e fazendo a guarda da casa.

- Harry! - dona Glória aproximou-se a abraçou o genro. - Oh, meu querido!

Harry não tinha mais forças para agüentar e desabou nos braços daquela senhora que ele considerava uma segunda mãe.

Após alguns segundo, Harry soltou-se. Katherina ofereceu um copo da água com açúcar, que Harry tomou sem hesitar.

- Oh, meu amor. - Maureen abraçou o namorado como forma de consolação. - Eu sinto tanto... eu também estou chocada com tudo e... - Quão foi sua surpresa ao sentir a frieza do homem, que se desvencilhou dela. Maureen sentiu o sangue ferver. _"Quem ele pensa que é para me tratar desse jeito? Só porque sua preciosa filhinha está ferrada"._

Gina não pôde deixar de revirar os olhos com a demonstração de carinho de Maureen, mas ficou surpresa pela reação de Harry.

- Os filhos-da-mãe ligaram? - Harry perguntou com a voz entrecortada. Dona Glória balançou a cabeça.

- Não, eles só ligaram aquela vez, para dizer... que estava com a Sarah. - sufocou um soluço. - Depois disso, eles não deram nenhum sinal.

- Droga! - Harry bateu o punho na mesinha, que tremeu.

- Senhor Potter... - era o chefe d polícia. - Está tudo pronto. Estamos preparados quando os bandidos ligarem.

- Certo. - Harry respondeu Harry cansado, sentando-se na poltrona. Maureen sentou-se ao seu lado e afagou seus cabelos. Harry parecia nem sentir.

Katherina resolveu fazer um café para aliviar a atenção. Então aconteceu. Estava levando a bandeja para a sala, quando parou, seus olhos se arregalaram de repente e a bandeja caiu no chão, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Katherina, está tudo bem? - Hermione perguntou. Parecia que moça ia desmaiar.

Katherina permaneceu alguns minutos em transe, quando se aproximou de Harry e estendeu a mão e falou.

- Pai... - As lágrimas brotavam dos seus olhos. - Me ajuda...

Todos na sala estavam em estado de choque ao ver aquela cena. Harry recuou, parecendo não acreditar no que ouvia. Por um momento, achou que Katherina estava fazendo uma brincadeira de mau-gosto, mas conseguiu ler o desespero nos olhos da moça, como se fosse...

- Sarah? É você?

Os guardas que estavam prontos para socorrer Katherina pararam no ato ao ouvir as palavras de Harry. Eles e nem ninguém conseguiam acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Estou com tanto medo... está escuro... frio. Ele me maltrata.

- Ele? Ele quem? - Harry não queria saber se aquilo era invenção ou não. Apenas tinha certeza de que era sua filha pedindo ajuda. De alguma maneira.

- O homem... o homem mau... - Katherina ficou quieta de repente, quando seus olhos fecharam-se. Os guardas a acudiram quando ela desmaiou.

- Coloquem-na no sofá. - Os guardas estenderam Katherina no enorme sofá.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Hermione ao observar a fisionomia serena de Katherina.

- Ela entrou em transe. - respondeu Harry. - O que eu vou dizer pode ser meio inacreditável, mas... - encarou todos os presentes ali na sala. - O espírito de Sarah encarnou em Katherina.

Fizeram-se alguns segundos de silêncio. A polícia olhou cética para Harry e voltou aos seus afazeres.

- Meu deus... que dizer que... a Sarah... está... está... - dona Glória não conseguiu completar a frase e sentou-se.

- Não, não está morta, dona Glória. - Harry sentou-se a apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos. - Sarah está viva. - disse com a voz cansada.

_"Por enquanto"._

Maureen disse que precisava fazer uma ligação e pediu licença. Foi para a área e virou-se para garantir que ninguém ouviria a sua conversa.

_- Alô?_

- Tudo certo. A polícia está aqui.

_- Ótimo. O que faço com a menina?_

- Nada, por enquanto. - deu um sorriso maldoso e desligou o telefone e foi para o lado de Harry, bancar a namorada solidária.

Hermione não entendia porque, mas ao ver Maureen se afastando com o celular, sentia que havia alguma coisa estranha. Sem ninguém perceber, seguiu-a e ficou num canto para escutar a conversa.

Quando Maureen voltou para sala, Hermione estava com o coração aos pulos. Agora, tudo se encaixava.

Algumas horas se passaram. O sol sumiu no horizonte. Katherina havia recobrado a consciência e quando soube o que acontecera, sentiu envergonhada, pois os guarda ainda a olharam como se fosse louca. Era difícil que um espírito havia encarnado em uma mulher para pedir ajuda. Era complicado acreditar naquilo. Porém Gina, ao ouvir o relato de Harry sobre a natureza de Katherina, sabia que aquilo poderia ser possível.

Depois de vários minutos de silêncio, o telefone tocou, assustando-a todos. Antes que atendesse, a polícia ligou o grampo e autorizou que Harry atendesse. Sabiam que eram eles, os seqüestradores.

- Alô? – A voz de Harry era calma, mas suas mãos tremiam.

_- Sr Potter?_ - Uma voz visivelmente alterada se fez ouvir do outro lado da linha. Harry consentiu e a voz continuou. _- Preste atenção, se quer sua filha viva, você terá que nos pagar 10 milhões. Está entendendo??_

- Sim, estou. - Harry observou os policiais atentos na conversa. - Não a machuquem, por favor! Eu vou dar o dinheiro.

_- Isso dependerá de você._ - Desligou.

- Alô? Alô? - Harry desligou o telefone, nervoso.

- Dez milhões? Eles querem dez milhões pela minha netinha?

- Exatamente, dez milhões.

Harry sentou-se na poltrona, esfregando o rosto. Maureen aproximou-se por atrás e massageou os ombros do namorado.

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- Não é óbvio? Vou pagar! Se minha filha vale dez milhões, faço tudo para tê-la de volta!

- Um momento, senhor Potter. - O chefe de polícia interveio. – Eles estão blefando. Dez milhões é muito dinheiro. - E o que o senhor sugere, então? - Harry perguntou alterado.

- Uma negociação! Eles sabem quem o senhor é, senão não estariam pedindo essa grana.

- Ele tem razão, Harry. Eles são capazes de pedirem mais.

- Mas é milha filha! Acha que eu vou ficar negociando enquanto ela corre perigo? Não, eu vou dar esse dinheiro!

Um sorriso maldoso formou-se nos lábios de uma certa pessoa. _"Não vá com muita sede ao pote."_

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Harry? - Hermione perguntou pela enésima vez, vendo Harry ajeitas as vestes.

- Tenho, eu preciso apelar.

- Mas e se os bandidos se enfurecerem e... - Harry a interrompeu com um gesto.

- Eu não tenho outra saída, Hermione. Eu já disse, eu vou ter a minha filha de volta, custe o que custar.

A porta bateu e Hermione abriu-a. Uma moça com uma prancheta entrou e dirigiu-se a Harry.

- Está na hora, senhor Potter.

- Certo. - Harry soltou o ar com força e levantou-se.

A sala estava cheia de gente. Gente que queria ver o famoso empresário falar,

gente que era apenas fã do programa.

Um homem de cabelos grisalhos entrou na sala e cumprimentou Harry amigavelmente.

- Senhor Potter, é uma prazer tê-lo conosco. Já vamos entrar no ar.

- Obrigado, senhor Stuart. - Harry começou a tremer. Sabia o que faria era arriscado, ele não tinha outra opção. Desde que assentira em negociar com os bandidos, eles não haviam entrado em contato. Aqueles idiotas precisavam saber que um pai faria tudo para a filha de volta.

A platéia silenciou. As câmaras foram ligadas e a luzes de acenderam. Estavam nos ar. Harry e o Senhor Stuart se ajeitaram nas poltronas. Hermione postou-se ao lado do cameraman, com o coração aos pulos.

- Boa noite, senhoras e senhores. Bem-vindos a mais um "Programa do Stuart". Hoje, tenho ao meu lado, o famoso empresário da rede de celulares, DEVON. O senhor: Harry James Potter. Bem-vindo, senhor Potter.

- Obrigado, Stuart.

- O que esse cara está fazendo na televisão??

- Bom, como todos sabem, o senhor Potter teve a filha, a senhorita Sarah Marie Washington Potter, seqüestrada há três dias, enquanto o pai viajava a negócios. Bom, a informações que os seqüestradores entraram em contato e pediram um resgate de dez milhões de libras e que Sarah ainda está viva.

- Ele vai dizer que não vai pagar o resgate... - O homem acariciou a arma presa na cintura da calça.

- Bom, boa noite, a todos, é um prazer estar aqui. É verdade que os bandidos já entraram em contato e deram o valor do resgate. Eles não ligaram mais, mas já tomei a minha decisão.

- Sua decisão não vai mudar merda nenhuma, seu imbecil!

- Eu gostaria de deixar claro a esses homens, que eu estou disposto negociar. Faço qualquer coisa para ter a minha filha de volta. Por favor, vamos negociar.

- Negociar? O senhor acaba de assinar a sentença de morte da sua filha. - Desligou a tevê.

Todos estavam emocionados com o discurso de Harry.. Ali não estava o megaempresário, o profissional, o responsável pelas decisões mais importantes. Ali estava apenas um pai desesperado, pedindo a filha a de volta.

O telefone de Maureen toca. Ela atende.

_- Esse idiota dificultou as coisas. Vamos matá-la. _

- Ainda não. Estou indo para ai. - Desligou o telefone.

- Pra onde você vai? - Dona Glória perguntou ao ver que Maureen iria sair. Harry ainda discursava na televisão.

- Eu... eu preciso ir ao estúdio. Fiquei de fazer umas fotos lá. Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu.

Já estava anoitecendo quando Harry saiu dos estúdios. Ele não sabia como se mantera firme até o fim do discurso, enquanto a platéia – inclusive Hermione chorava. Até o senhor Stuart limpou uma lágrima disfarçadamente.

- Acha que os bandidos vão negociar?– Perguntou Hermione enquanto entravam no carro. Harry suspirou.

- Agora, eles sabem que eu aceito negociar. Eu vou dar o dinheiro, em troca da minha filha! – Harry estava visivelmente cansado. Só esperava que seu plano surtisse efeito. Ledo engano.

O celular tocou e Harry atendeu. Era o chefe de polícia.

- _Senhor Potter?_ – A voz do homem soava preocupada, o que o deixou em alerta. – _Os bandidos ligaram._

- Eles aceitaram negociar? – O coração de Harry batia tão rápido que poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

- _Não... eles... _– O homem teve dificuldades para falar. _– Eles aumentaram o preço!_

Harry olhou desesperado para a Hermione, que ouvia toda a conversa, pois Harry tinha colocado o celular no viva-voz.

- Quan... quanto?

- _Cem milhões._

**Depoimento de Harry Potter irritam seqüestradores**

_O depoimento que o empresário deu para o programa de TV Stuart Show deixou os seqüestradores irritados, informa nosso correspondente. De acordo com ele, os bandidos aumentaram a proposta de 10 milhões para 100 milhões de libras, para o resgata da filha de Potter, Sarah Marie Washington Potter, de 6 anos._

_Sarah foi seqüestrada na tarde de terça-feira quando saia da escola. Infelizmente, não havia testemunhas, pois o local estava completamente deserto. Os bandidos fizeram o primeiro contato horas depois, garantindo que a menina estava viva e pediram o resgate. Quando Potter foi fazer um pronunciamento na televisão, dizendo que negociariam, os bandidos aumentaram o preço do resgate, dificultando as negociações..._

A DEVON nunca tivera tão tensa naquele dia. A notícia de que os bandidos tinham aumentaram as negociações causou uma tensão naquela empresa. Sabiam que a empresa lucrava isso em um ano, mas isso acarretaria seus salários. Mas eles não estavam preocupados. Harry era o tipo de chefe que todo empregado sonharia ter e não custava nada esse sacrifício por ele.

- Cem milhões. Esses bandidos enlouqueceram! – Hermione suspirou completamente cansada. Gina estava sentada na sua frente, tomando algumas notações. Apenas Harry não estava lá por não ter condições de trabalhar.

Gina havia voltado ao trabalho dois dias antes do pronunciamento de Harry na TV, há quatro dias. Quatro dias de silêncio e no escuro.

- O senhor Potter vai negociar? – Hermione colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Eu não sei. Harry parece estar à beira de um colapso, esperando a ligação dos bandidos. Os médicos tiveram que sedar dona Glória, antes que ela tivesse um ataque. Aquela casa está um transtorno.

Gina podia imaginar. Há dois dias estivera na casa do chefe junto com Hermione, mas foi em vão. Harry parecia ter envelhecido cem anos, os policiais já estavam tensos com essa demora e Maureen tinha voltado ao trabalho e ignorava quando um jornalista lhe perguntava sobre o seqüestro de sua enteada.

Porém, algo não saia da cabeça de Hermione: aquela conversa suspeita de Maureen ao telefone, o jeito que ela havia falado... ela estava suspeitando de alguma. Se fosse verdade, que Deus ajudasse Harry, pois ele não merecia.

- Gina... eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – Torcia para que Gina acreditasse nela. – Mas você tem que me prometer que não contará nada a ninguém, nem mesmo ao senhor Potter.

Gina se inclinou na cadeira ao ver o semblante sério de Hermione. Sabia que a amiga estava tensa há alguns dias, mas esperava que ela se manifestasse primeiro. Acreditava que esse seqüestro havia mexido demais com ela.

Hermione levantou-se e abriu a porta para ver não ninguém espionando. Fechou e trancou-a. Sentou-se novamente, respirou fundo e começou a falar. À medida que falava, Gina não sabia se acreditava ou dava razão à amiga. Aquilo seria muito cruel. Cruel demais.

- Você... você tem certeza do que ouviu? – Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- As atitudes dela. Não acha que ela está calma demais? – Gina pensou um pouco.

- Acho que ela está tentando se fazer de forte para consolar o namorado, não é?

- Pois é, só que o Harry não está nem ai para Maureen. Fiquei sabendo que ela tem um desfile na Alemanha e já falou que não vai cancelar. Não era de se esperar!

- Ela vai deixar o Harry sozinho numa hora dessas? – Gina não estava acreditando em como uma pessoa poderia ser tão egoísta a esse ponto.

- Pra você ver como ela _realmente _se preocupa! – ironizou.

Passaram alguns segundos sem falarem nada. A mente de Gina vagava longe. Ela havia resistido a ele por causa da namorada dele... uma mulher fria e sem coração. Por outro lado, ela sabia que nada poderia ter com Harry. Se Hermione tivesse certa, seria um golpe certeiro para Harry.

- Hermione... se você tiver mesmo certa... Acha que Maureen vai ser condenada?

- Provavelmente, sim. Mas eu queria sabe uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Quem trabalha para ela.

A porta se abriu e uma pessoa vestida com uma capa negra entrou sorrateiramente no aposento.

Observou a pequena figura na sua frente. Pálida, trêmula. Um sorriso maldoso se formou em seus lábios. Ela estava como ela queria.

- Oi mocinha... Como tem passado? – Se agachou e acariciou os cabelos da menina, que olhou para ela assustada. Ao ver quem era, gritou:

- BRUXA! ODEIO VOCÊ! ODEIO! ODEIO!

PAF!

Sarah calou-se imediatamente, sentindo uma das faces arder. Sufocou o soluço.

- Preste bem atenção... – apontou uma arma a ela. – Se gritar comigo, você nunca mais verá o seu pai, está me entendendo?? – a menina não disse nada. Maureen a puxou pelos cabelos e a fez encarar. – Eu vou me casar com o seu pai e você não vai me impedir! – Soltou-a e saiu. A porta fechou-se e a menina chorou silenciosamente.

Harry não sabia quantas vezes olhara aquele retrato na sua mesa. A garrafa de uísque já estava quase vazia. Harry encheu o seu copo novamente e tomou num único gole.

Cem milhões! Era só nisso que pensava. Como alguém poderia exigir um resgate daquela proporção? Pelos jornais, Harry descobrira que nenhum seqüestrador pedira mais que um milhão.

Mas não era isso que o incomodava. Aliás, ele nem sabia como estava resistindo tudo aquilo. Ele não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de arranjar o dinheiro por um motivo: esse resgate havia sido há duas semanas! Duas semanas! Ele não era ingênuo de pensar que os bandidos queriam dar um tempo a ele para arranjar o dinheiro. Se eles queriam deixar Harry James Potter, totalmente desesperados, eles conseguiram com méritos!

Duas semanas de silêncio o estava corroendo por dentro. Não conseguia mais comer nem dormir. Quando fechava os olhos vinha a imagem de sua filha chorando, pedindo ajuda. Não queria falar com ninguém, nem mesmo com os policiais, que permaneciam incansáveis, já que haviam trabalhado em um seqüestro que durou 10 anos. Aquela demora não seria o motivo de eles desistissem.

- Senhor Potter? – Katherina bateu na porta. – Tudo bem?

- Está... – respondeu Harry, tomando mais um copo de uísque. – Está... tudo... bem... - O uísque fizera efeito e o homem já não tinha mais consciência de seus atos.

Katherina percebera que havia alguma coisa de errado, ao julgar pela voz do patrão.

- Senhor Potter, o senhor gostaria de um café?

- Café? – Harry abriu a porta abruptadamente e encarou a jovem babá a sua frente. – Não, Katherina. Eu quero a minha filha! EU QUERO A MINHA FILHA!

Alguns guardas correram para ver o que estavam acontecendo.

- Senhor Potter, o que pensa que está fazendo? – um deles tirou o copo de uísque da mão de Harry.

- Eu?? - Harry deu uma risada sarcástica. Tudo em sua volta começou a gira. – Eu... – Sentiu as pálpebras dormentes. – Eu... – Só conseguiu dois guardas correndo em sua direção antes de perder os sentidos.

Já fazia meia-hora que Harry estava naquele quarto. Dona Glória, Katherina e Maureen estavam na sala de espera. A babá havia feito com que a senhora tomasse uma água com açúcar e permanecesse sentada, mas o nervosismo era o mesmo.

Cinco minutos depois, o médico chegou e todas levantaram.

- Como ele está doutor. – Maureen perguntou. O médico suspirou.

- Ele está sob um forte stress. Foi uma sorte ele ser socorrido a tempo.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – Dona Glória perguntou com a voz alarmada.

- Que se ele não socorrido há tempo, ele poderia ter sofrido uma parada cardíaca. A pressão dele está nas alturas. E, a julgar pela quantidade de álcool no sangue, acelerou o processo.

- Ah, meu Deus... – dona Glória sufocou um soluço. Saber que Harry estava mal, com toda aquela situação, deixava qualquer um sem saber o que fazer.

- Tivemos que sedá-lo. A pressão dele diminuiu, assim como as chances de ter uma parada.

- Ele vai demorar a acordar? – Maureen perguntou, demonstrando preocupação.

- Ele vai dormir umas oito horas. Não acordará hoje. – O médico olhou no relógio, que marcava onze da noite.

- Podemos vê-lo?

O médico hesitou antes de responder.

- Podem, mas vocês têm cinco minutos.

As três entraram no quarto onde Harry estava. Ele parecia tão sereno, como se nada pudesse atingi-lo. Dona Glória sentiu um pesar ao ver o homem que considerava como um filho naquele estado.

- Oh, meu querido... – passou a mão nos cabelos dele. – Eu sei que a pressão é forte. Mas você tem que resistir. Pela Sarah. Ela vai precisar de você quando ela voltar.

Harry permanece imóvel. A respiração dele é tranqüila e dona Glória percebe que ele precisava disso. Sabia das noites de insônia que o genro passava desde que os bandidos fizeram o último contato. Ela não sabia de onde buscara forças para se manter em pé, mas sabia que precisava se agüentar pela sua família.

- Meu senhor... ajude o meu genro. Proteja-o e proteja a minha neta. O senhor já me tirou meu marido, minha filha. Por favor, não me tire a minha neta e o homem que eu considero como um filho para mim. Por favor.

Dona Glória beijou a têmpora de Harry, assim como Maureen. As três mulheres fecharam a porta silenciosamente. No dia seguinte, voltariam.

Hermione sabia que não devia estar ali. Mas seria tolice ir ao Hospital. Katherina havia ligado para dizer que Harry estava em observação e que no dia seguinte, poderia receber visitas.

Estava no escritório de Harry. Ele havia permitido que Hermione usasse o aposento para cuidar dos negócios dele, organizar a agenda e enfim. Mas essa intimidade deixou os policiais um pouco desconfortáveis e Hermione prometera sair da sala quando dona Glória chegasse.

Havia chamado Gina para lhe fazer companhia, mas a amiga alegou que não havia cabimento trabalhar na casa de Harry, pois era apenas uma funcionária. Sendo assim, continuaria trabalhando no seu escritório da DEVON e qualquer coisa, Hermione ligava.

Um zumbido chamou a atenção de Hermione, que levantou a cabeça e olhou todos os lados, para ver de onde vinha. Conhecia aquele barulho. Do outro lado da mesa, uma luz piscava. Estranhando, Hermione pegou o objeto.

- De quem é esse celular? – Ta tela estava escrito: "Você tem uma mensagem de no correio de voz". – Deve ser do Harry. – Deu de ombros e teclou para ouvir. Congelou. Não era o celular de Harry, ela tinha certeza.

"_Está tudo certo. Quando aquele idiota pagar o resgate, ele terá a filhinha de volta dentro de um saco. Te amo."_

Com as mãos tremendo, Hermione desligou o celular. Ela não tinha mais dúvidas.

Não longe dali, Maureen havia dado falta do celular. Ela sabia onde estava, mas não se preocupou. Ela tinha dado ordens para que, quando o celular tocasse mais de quatro vezes, a pessoa teria que desligar. Mensagens de texto e de voz eram proibidas.

Alguém havia se esquecido do protocolo. E pagaria bem caro.

**N/A: Eu prometi a mim mesma não fazer um texto, pedindo desculpas e tudo mais. Bom, mas sabe como é a vida de escritora: bloqueio, falta de tempo. Isso atrapalha. No meu caso é isso e mais a minha pasta de estágio que está emperrada. Fora isso, ok.**

**Espero que gostem e comentem. A próxima fic a ser atualizada será "Amor Cigano." Aguardem.**

**Desculpas pela demora. De coração. Mais três capítulos e a fic chega ao fim.**

**Bjos da Juh.**


	13. Capítulo 12: O Resgate de Sarah Potter

**Capítulo Doze – O Resgate de Sarah Potter**

Harry ainda permanecia inconsciente. O médico disse que ele precisava de repouso absoluto, devido ao forte stress que quase concebeu em um enfarte. Estava previsto para que ele acordasse no meio da tarde do dia seguinte.

Ele se vê num lugar mágico. O mesmo lugar do sonho anterior. Olha para os lados. Sabe quem procura. Então ele a vê. Mais linda que um anjo. Seu grande amor. Patrícia. A mulher sorri para ele.

_– Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Nossa filha vai voltar._

_- Você tem certeza? – Harry sente o coração acelerar. A falta que a filha fazia doía seu coração, muito mais do que quando perdera seu pai. Sarah era um pedaço de Harry que fora arrancado da forma mais covarde possível._

_Lentamente, a figura de Patrícia aproxima-se. Ele sente uma áurea pura. Algo que tenta aquecer seu peito destroçado._

_- O que diz seu coração?_

_Harry vê a imagem de Sarah sorrindo, correndo para seus braços. Sente uma paz de espírito jamais experimentada. Sorri, mas desfaz o sorriso rapidamente. Um sentimento de culpa se apossa dele, que abaixa a cabeça._

_– A culpa foi minha. Se eu não tivesse a deixado assim. Se eu não tivesse viajado sem brigar com ela..._

_A mulher fica séria de repente. Harry levanta a cabeça. Seus olhares se cruzam._

_– Você se lembra do que eu disse? Sobre as crianças sentirem quando as pessoas são boas ou más? Sarah sentiu isso ao conhecer Maureen, Harry._

_Harry tentava entender as palavras da mulher, que eram parecidas com as do outro sonho. Sabia que Sarah não gostava de Maureen e ele acreditava que fosse apenas uma frescura de criança. Normal para a idade dela._

_Patrícia ficou calada por alguns segundos, deixando Harry angustiado. Por fim, ela o olhou firme antes de falar._

_- O que importa é que nossa filha está bem, Harry. E em breve, ela voltará para seus braços._

_Harry tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas as palavras não saiam. Assistiu sua amada dar um último sorriso tenro e sumir. E tudo ficou escuro._

XXXXX

Já era quase onze horas quando Maureen, dona Glória e Katherina chegaram à casa de Harry. Quão foi a surpresa das três ao verem várias viaturas cercando a casa e alguns guardas armados e com coletes à prova de balas.

O chefe de polícia, o senhor McGrant, aproxima-se do carro quando as três descem e se dirige para Maureen.

– Maureen Robbins, a senhorita está presa por seqüestro. Algemem-na. - Um policial se aproxima e algema a mulher, que fica ofendida. Dona Glória e Katherina não entenderam nada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Dona Glória perguntou ainda espantada pela quantidade de policiais que havia ali.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Hermione aproximou-se, segurando um celular. Ao vê-lo, Maureen arregalou os olhos.

– Quem lhe deu o direito de mexer nas minhas coisas?

Da próxima vez, avisa para seu comparsa a não deixar mensagens de voz e... ah, e toma cuidado com as suas coisas, viu? – Hermione sorriu sarcasticamente.

Maurren tenta avançar em Hermione, mas é detida pelos policiais. O senhor McGrant pega o celular e mostra para Maureen.

– Pela sua reação, o aparelho lhe pertence. Reconhece essa voz, senhorita Robbins? - Apertou o botão e a mensagem foi ouvida. Maureen sentiu o sangue ferver. "Maldito Ben!"- Pois eu conheço muito bem essa vez. - Olha para Katherina e dona Glória. – É de Benjamin Keenan. Ele foi preso por seqüestrar um famoso jogador de futebol. Ele acabou fugindo da prisão depois da sentença.

Todos olhavam para Maureen, esperando uma reação, mas a modelo estava imóvel. Dona Glória aproximou-se dela, com um olhar assassino.

– Onde está a minha neta? - Não obteve resposta. A senhora chacoalha a mulher. – DIGA!!

Um sorriso diabólico se formou nos lábios da mulher. Não havia mais como esconder.

- Vocês nunca vão saber. A pirralha filha da mãe vai morrer em pouco tempo. - Cospe no rosto da senhora. Katherina avançou, mas o chefe pediu que colocasse Maureen no camburão.

- A senhorita não quer responder aqui, mas vai para a delegacia. Vai dizer onde está Sarah Marie Washington Potter. – Pronunciou o senhor McGrant, enquanto acompanhava os policiais até o carro.

Os policiais colocam Maureen no camburão e saem. As mulheres entram na casa. Katherina vai para a cozinha preparar um café, deixando Hermione e dona Glória sozinhas na sala. Alguns policiais permanecem fazendo a guarda fora de casa, caso aconteça algo, como uma vingança.

- Como ela fora capaz? – Dona Glória sentou-se no sofá, completamente exausta. – Seqüestrar uma criança inocente para roubar o meu genro? Bem que eu desconfiava...

– Se ela não tivesse esquecido o celular... – Hermione suspirou. Não queria nem imaginar quando Harry descobrisse.

- Acha que ela vai falar onde eles estão?

- Ela não tem outra saída. O senhor McGrant disse que, se ela não disser, vai pagar uma pena pesada e pagar pelos seus comparsas. Ela não vai querer ficar presa por muito tempo. Vai acabar confessando.

- O que será que vai acontecer quando o Harry descobrir?

- Eu não sei. – Hermione deu de ombros. – Eu não queria estar no lugar dele.

XXXXX

Ele revirava, mexia e mirava aquele revólver há horas. Já fazia algum tempo que ele mandara a mensagem. Algo estava errado. "Por que ela não responde?" Sentia uma apreensão, mas só de pensar na grana que iriam ganhar e na vida que levaria dali pra frente, ele deixava para lá.

Faltava pouco para acabar. Bastava um telefonema...

A porta se abriu e um homem apareceu. Tinha a fisionomia bastante preocupada. "Isso não é bom".

-O que foi?

- Temos problemas.

Aquela noite seria longa.

XXXXX

Meia hora depois, as viaturas pararam silenciosamente em torno do pequeno casebre. O chefe policial ordenou para que cercassem a casa e atirassem quando ele mandasse.

Dona Glória e Katherina desceram de um dos carros. Apesar de Katherina e o mordomo ressaltarem que ela não devia ir, ela fazia questão de estar ali naquela noite.

- Será que é aqui mesmo? – A senhora observou o lugar, preocupada, procurando alguma pista que mostrasse que Sarah estava mesmo lá dentro.

- Sim, de acordo com a senhorita Robbins, esse é o lugar. – O senhor McGrant confirmou.

Fora um custo fazer Maureen confessar. Maureen fez inúmeras irônicas e uma hora, alegou, na maior cara-de-pau, que era inocente. Aquilo fora o bastante para que o chefe perdesse a paciência e dizer que ela pegaria uma pena pesada caso Sarah aparecesse morta. Responderia o processo na cadeia. Maureen contou, mas não fora suficiente para aliviar sua pena. O Juiz já havia acatado um mandato de prisão e ela ficaria presa até o Julgamento.

O chefe pegou o alto-falante da viatura e mandou que todos se calassem.

- Aqui é a polícia. Vocês estão cercados, não tem como fugir. Saiam com as mãos para cima!

A porta do casebre se abriu lentamente um homem completamente ensandecido saia de lá. Numa das mãos segurava uma arma. Mas não apontava para os policiais e sim, para a menina que ele segurava com a outra, numa chave de braço.

Sarah.

Dona Glória sufocou um gemido ao ver a neta completamente aterrorizada, suja e com um enorme hematoma no rosto. Seria a marca de uma mão? Olhou para o homem com uma expressão assassina. Ele pararia pelo mal que fizera à sua neta.

O olhar de Sarah encontrou rapidamente com a sua avó. Chorava em silêncio. Olhoudos lados, a procura de seu pai. Queria gritar pelo nome dele, mas a voz não saia. Sentia o cano frio da arma na sua cabeça e mesmo com a pouca idade, sabia que aquilo significava: ela iria morrer.

- Onde está Maureen? - Ben perguntou.

- A Sra. Robbins está presa e entregou todos vocês. Eu sugiro que vocês se rendam e entreguem a menina acabou.

Para a surpresa de todos, Ben riu. Um riso louco, lunático, como se as palavras do Sr. McGrant fossem apenas um piada.

- Soltem a Maureen. - apertou ainda mais o gatilho na cabeça de Sarah. - Ou essa vadiazinha morre!

Dona Glória e Katherina quase tiveram uma síncope ao ouvirem o homem falar daquela maneira.

- Ele está louco. - Katherina sussurrou para McGrant.

- Ben é um psicopata e Maureen aproveitou-se disso. Seduziu-o a ponta de convencê-lo que fugiriam juntos quando se ela casasse com o senhor Potter e lhe roubasse toda a fortuna. Mas Maureen apenas usou-o para se beneficiar. - McGrant voltou a falar no megafone. - Não podemos fazer isso, Ben. Vocês foram presos em flagrante. Sefugirem, será pior.

- Nunca! - Ou vocês soltem a Maureen ou a menina morre. - Chacoalhou Sarah, que soluçava.

- Ele vai matar a minha menina! - Dona Glória choramingou. - E agora?

McGrant refletiu por alguns instantes. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para que ninguém saísse ferido naquela história. Ben poderia atirar na menina a qualquer momento e ela não permitiria isso.

Olhou para os seus homens, que estavam em posição e ataque e esperava uma ordem do chefe. Qualquer movimento seria decisivo.

- Ai!! – Todos puderam ver Bem soltando a mão e apertando a com força, viu uma menina correr em direção a eles. Mas precisamente para a avó. – Sua desgraçada!! – Ben se preparou para apertar o gatilho, mas não houve tempo. Logo ele estava no chão e um tiroteio entre seus comparsas e a polícia se seguia.

- Kyle, protejam-nas! – McGrant pediu para um policial enquanto sacava a arma. Kyle levou Katherina, dona Glória e Sarah, que estava no colo da avó, até o camburão blindado. As três tamparam os ouvidos assustados.

- Não saiam daí. – O policial pediu enquanto se dirigia ao tiroteio.

- Vó... – Sarah apertou-se ainda mais a Dona Glória. – Onde está o meu pai?

Dona Glória olhou para ele com pesar. Como poderia falar? Olhou para Katherina em busca de socorro. Ela a incentivou a contar a verdade. "Ela tem que saber." A senhora respirou fundo e respondeu.

- Sarah, o seu pai está doente e precisou ir para o hospital. – Sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo ao ver a carinha da neta. – Mas nós vamos para lá e você poderá ver ele.

- O papai vai morrer?

A avó daria tudo para acabar com o sofrimento da neta. Ela havia passado por um sofrimento enorme, agora saber que o pai estava no hospital era para deixá-la completamente desesperada. Porém, Harry ficaria bem, de acordo com os médicos. E se soubesse que sua filha estava a salvo, sua recuperação seria mais rápida.

- Não, claro que não, meu amor. Seu pai só estava cansado e triste porque você não estava com ele. Mas agora ele vai melhorar quando vocês estiverem juntos.

- È o que mais quero. – Sarah deu um sorriso fraco.

Pouco depois, os tiros cessaram e o resultado foram três mortos, incluindo Bem Keenan. McGrant já acionara o resgate para levar os corpos. Os outros que sobraram foram direto para a prisão e ficariam presos aguardando julgamento.

O chefe de polícia entrou no carro e olhou para as três, aliviados.

- Podemos ir para o hospital? Sarah quer ver o pai e está um pouco machucado. – Katherina pediu, assim que deixaram o local.

- Sem problemas. – McGrant acenou para Kyle, que dirigia a caminho do hospital.

XXX

Com uma xícara de chocolate quente na mão, Gina olhava para o telefone inquieta. Desde o último telefonema de Hermione a ruiva andava apreensiva e torcia para que tudo desse certo.

Ela se pergunta como uma pessoa podia chegar ao extremo de iludir outras duas a fim de alcançar seus objetivos. Ah, mas ela sabia que nesse mundo, aquilo não era nada. As pessoas eram capazes de roubar e matar para seu próprio benefício.

Agora ela podia amaldiçoar Maureen com todas as forças. Sabia que não era culpa de Harry por ter se apaixonado por essa golpista. Harry estava carente solitário e precisava de uma namorada. Muitas vezes, Gina imaginou-se cumprindo esse papel para depois xingar-se, dizendo que ela era uma boba romântica e que Harry não passaria de seu chefe. E com a chegada de Maureen, viu suas chances diminuírem cada vez mais.

Depois daquela viagem à Paris, ela permitiu-se perguntar se Harry gostava dela ou queria apenas de aproveitar. Não queria pensar nas duas hipóteses. Talvez ele estivesse carente por estar longe da namorada. Mas nada justificaria seu ato. Agradecia por nada ter acontecido.

O telefone tocou e Gina quase derramou sua caneca. Correu até o telefone.

- Alô?

_- Alô, Gina. É a Hermione._

- Graças à Deus. – Gina suspirou aliviada. – E ai? Deu tudo certo?

_- Deu. Maureen está presa e não pode recorrer à liberdade. Seu comparsa ou amante, que seja, foi morto no tiroteio._

- Tiroteio? – A ruiva sobressaltou-se. - Meu Deus! A Sarah está bem.

_- Está. Foi para o hospital cuidar dos hematomas. Você acredita que a miserável da Robbins bateu nela? Maldita. Deixa o Harry saber disso._

- O Harry ainda não acordou?

_- Não. De acordo com os médicos, ele só vai acordar amanhã à tarde._

Gina ficou mais aliviada. Sarah estava fora de perigo. Pensou em Harry. Oque ele faria quando soubesse de tudo.

Falou mais um pouco com Hermione e desligou o telefone. Pegou a caneca e foi para o quarto. Tudo seria diferente a partir do dia seguinte.

XXX

**_Filha de empresário é resgatada. Mandante era a namorada. Seqüestrador é morto em tiroteio._**

_A polícia resgatou ontem à noite a filha do empresário Harry Potter, Sarah Marie Washington Potter, de 6 anos. A garota foi mantida refém num casebre abandonado nos subúrbios de Londres._

_De acordo com a polícia, o mandante do seqüestro era a namorada de Harry, a modelo Maurren Scott Robbins, de 29 anos. Ela teria seqüestrado Sarah para dar um golpe em Harry e fugir com Benjamin Keenan, 26, um dos seqüestradores morto no tiroteio que sucedeu o resgate._

_'Maurren não queria dividir com o Ben. Ela fugiria com o resgate, enquanto ele pagaria pelo crime que cometeram. ' Afirmou o chefe de polícia, Linus McGrant._

_Potter ainda não tem conhecimento de nada disso. Ele está internado desde ontem, por causa de um nervosismo, que quase culminou num infarto. A filha foi direto para o hospital para alguns exames e passa bem. Poderá ter alta na manhã seguinte._

Só se falava nisso na manhã seguinte.

Seguranças tiveram que reforçar o prédio da DEVON, por causa da quantidade de repórteres e fotógrafos que estavam esperando algum funcionário em busca de notícias. Luna fora vítima deles quando chegou ao prédio e teve que ser escoltada até a entrada.

- Maureen será julgada?

- É verdade que ela queria dar o golpe do baú?

- É verdade que ela bateu na menina Potter?

Essas e mais outras perguntas eram feitas incansavelmente. Eles pareciam que não se cansava. Uma hora, Hermione viu que aquilo estava indo longe demais e decidiu dar uma declaração para que os inconvenientes desocupassem a entrada do prédio.

- A menina Potter está bem, o senhor Potter está se recuperando. A justiça será feita e a senhorita Robbins e os outros bandidos pagarão pelo crime. Obrigada.

Nada mais devia ser dito. Hermione entrou enquanto a polícia e os seguranças evacuavam o local. Muitos funcionários olhavam a janela, espantados. Os Office-boys, que estavam presos, finalmente conseguiram prosseguir seu trabalho.

- Eles já foram embora? – Gina perguntou quando Hermione adentrou a sala. A morena sentou-se, com o semblante cansado.

- Os seguranças e os policiais já os colocaram para correr.

Gina riu. Sabia que aquilo era normal. Tivera que dar uma declaração direto do aeroporto sobre o seqüestro de Sarah quando ela e o chefe chegaram de Paris. Eles não permitiam que ninguém respirasse até ouvir o que queriam. Ou o suficiente para deixá-los em paz.

O pensamento de Hermione dirigiu-se a Harry. Daqui a pouco ele estaria acordado e ele saberia de tudo. Gina percebeu que a amiga ficou séria de repente.

- Tudo bem?

- Estava pensando no Harry. No que ele dirá quando souber sobre o Maureen e o que ela fez com Sarah.

- Provavelmente, vai ser um custo para ele acreditar que a sua mulher perfeita não passava de uma criminosa. – Gina falou irônica, o que não passou despercebido pela colega.

Não queria ser precipitada, mas no fundo esperava que, finalmente, Gina tivesse uma chance. Ela preferiu não comentar. Não era o momento. Não quando a tensão pairava no ar.

XXXXX

Harry acordou e sentiu um peso sob si. Piscou os olhos e não acreditou no que viu. Dormindo sobre ele, estava Sara. Ela parecia um acho. Não conteve as lágrimas e a abraçou.

Patrícia tinha razão! Sarah estava salva! E ele sentia-se vivo novamente!

_"Obrigado, meu amor. Obrigado por trazer nossa princesinha de volta."_

Sarah abriu os olhos e sorriu para o pai, que tinha lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos.

- Papai?

- Oi, meu anjo. – beijou a testa da filha. – Como você está?

- Vovó disse que você estava triste e que veio pra cá.

- Sim, eu estava. Mas agora não estou mais. Afinal, você está aqui agora e tudo vai ficar bem.

Sarah abraçou o pai fortemente. Harry começou acariciou os cabelos da filha. Fez com que ela a olhasse e fechou a cara ao ver os curativos no rosto da filha. Encheu-se de ódio. Só de pensar que alguém tocou na sua menininha...

- Eles te machucaram? – tocou os curativos. Para sua surpresa, Sarah sacudiu a cabeça. – Então, quem fez isso em você?

Sarah não conseguiu falar e começou a chorar. Harry a abraçou.

- Calma, meu amor. Se você não quiser, não precisa falar.

A garota continuou a soluçar enquanto Harry a ninava nos braços, como nas noites em que ela tinha pesadelos. Mas aquilo era real. Era mais doloroso.

A porta se abriu e dona Glória e Katherina entraram no quarto. Se emocionaram com a cena.

- Filha, a vovó está aqui. – enxugou as lágrimas dela. – Olha, haja o que houver, ninguém mais vai tocar um dedo em você. Nunca mais!

A garota pareceu se acalmar por um momento. Harry trocou um olhar compreensivo com a sogra.

- Não deixe que ela me machuque de novo. – Sarah falou num sussurro que só Harry pôde ouvir. Ele franziu o cenho.

- Ela? Ela quem? – Dona Glória e Katherina entreolharam-se. Aquele era o momento. – Fala, Sarah. Quem foi que te bateu?

- Foi a... foi a... foi a Maureen...

Um clima de tensão pairou naquele quarto. O olhar de Harry vagava para a filha e para as duas mulheres.

- O que... o que você disse, Sarah? – perguntou como se não acreditasse no que ouvira.

- Harry... – interveio Dona Glória. – Ela disse a verdade. Foi a Maureen que fez isso com ela. Você tem que acreditar.

Harry balançou a cabeça, como se não entendesse.

- Não, vocês estão inventando! Maureen jamais faria uma coisa dessas. Jamais!

- Acalme-se, Senhor Potter! O senhor está alterado. Vou chamar o médico... – Katherina fez menção de sair, mas dona Glória a impediu.

- Tudo bem, Katherina. Nós sabíamos que Harry não acreditaria. – abriu a bolsa e pegou o jornal. – Não queríamos mostrar agora, mas não temos outra alternativa. Acho melhor você saber logo.

Dona Glória entregou o jornal e pegou Sarah no colo, que ainda chorava. Harry lia cada linha com dificuldade, como se nada daquilo fosse real. Seu queixo tremia muito depois da leitura.

- Que palhaçada é essa! Estão acusando a Maureen de ser a mandante do seqüestro?? – jogou o jornal no chão.

- Harry, eu sei que é difícil pra você entender. – dona Glória sentou-se ao lado dele. – E não pense que isso foi uma armação, porque não foi. Maureen estava planejando roubar você e fugir com todo o dinheiro. Ela iria matar Sarah se não chegássemos a tempo. Quando ela morresse, ela fingiria uma viagem e iria embora com todo seu dinheiro. Era isso o que você queria?

Harry olhou para a sogra, visivelmente abatido. Assimilar aquilo tudo estava complicado. Ele precisava de uma prova final.

- Onde está Maurren? – perguntou num sussurro.

- Está presa aguardando julgamento.

Harry olhou para Sarah, que estava sentada na poltrona com Katherina. Precisava tirar aquela história a limpo.

- Ótimo. Ela vai ter que me explicar que história é essa. – finalizou com o olhar distante.

XXXXX

Harry saiu do hospital escoltado pelos policiais. Alguns jornalistas pernoitaram em frente ao Hospital, esperando o empresário sair e dar satisfações. Ele não queria conversar. Queria que aquela história terminasse de uma vez por todas.

Ele conversou com o senhor McGrant, que lhe deu a ficha completa de Benjamin Keenan. Maldita Maurren! Além de dar o golpe, estava o traindo! Sentiu uma mistura e decepção. Nunca se sentira tão miserável na vida.

Maureen tinha um olhar distante. Olhava para a janela despreocupada quando Harry aproximou-se da cela.

- É verdade? – Maureen virou-se ao reconhecer a voz. – É verdade que você não passa de uma modelo golpista que queria sacanear o idiota aqui?

Maureen aproximou-se com a cara mais inocente do mundo. Tentou pegar as mãos de Harry, que se afastou, demonstrando asco. Baixou os olhos.

- Estava tão fácil. –falou sem emoção. Aquilo foi demais para Harry, que a fuzilou cheio de rancor.

- Sua maldita, como pôde? E eu pensava que tinha encontrado a mulher da minha vida...

Maurren começou a rir descontroladamente. Colocou a mão na barriga e olhou Harry como se fosse uma figura engraçada.

- Ë... tenho que admitir que você merece o troféu do maior idiota do ano. Você é patético! Imagina, eu me apaixonar por você? Um completo mané. Aliás, a única coisa que presta em você é seu desempenho na cama, digamos... considerável.

Harry contou até dez. Sua vontade era arrombar aquela cela e matá-la, mas se controlou. Ele era patético, ela tinha razão. Mas aquela seria a última vez que alguém o chamaria assim.

- É, eu posso ter sido patético. Patético por ter me apaixonado por uma garota fútil, sem cérebro e totalmente sem coração. Patético por tentar fazer Sarah gostar de alguém como você. Porque você Maurren, não passa de um monte de lixo. Eu tenho pena de você e daquele seu namoradinho, que está apodrecendo no inferno. Não pense que eu estou feliz por você estar aqui. Só vou descansar quando você tiver julgada e condenada. Sua vadia! Pra mim, você estaria no inferno.

Harry pesava pausadamente. O sorriso desaparecera no rosto de Maureen, que mantinha uma expressão de ódio e fúria.

- Nunca mais encoste o dedo na minha filha. Sarah tinha razão, você não presta. Como eu pude dizer para a minha filha que eu a mandaria para a Suíça se ela não te aceitasse... É, eu estava cego mesmo. Cego de amor. Mas agora eu abri os olhos. E vejo uma víbora enjaulada, que não fará mal a ninguém.

- Seu desgraçado!! – Maureen se descontrolou e tentou alcançar Harry. – Fala isso porque está se sentindo traído. Só porque é corno, vai vim com lição de moral.

Harry sorriu maldoso e olhou para os olhos de Maurren.

- Vivendo e aprendendo, Maureen. Porém, o corno aqui está solto e a "infiel" está presa. Vai se preparando, sua vagabunda. Se depender de mim, nunca mais sairá da cadeia.

Harry virou as costas e saiu, enquanto Maureen gritava um monte de impropérios. A dor amenizaria, ele sabia. Era hora de seguir em frente.

Maureen estava morta para ele.

XXXXX

Duas semanas se passaram e o nome Maureen Robbins foi proibido na DEVON, principalmente para Harry, que tentava colocar sua vida em ordem e se aprofundou no trabalho com mais afinco.

Maureen foi dor de cabeça para as autoridades. Sua pena aumentara, seu julgamento teve que ser adiado devido a um plano de fuga que falhou, graças à ação de polícia. A ex-modelo se encontrava na solitária e sua pena era calculada de 50 anos.

Harry chegou a casa completamente exausto. Havia fechado um contrato milionário. A DEVON passaria a fabricar _Iphones_ dali para a frente e os lucros aumentariam.

Encontrou Sarah na frente da televisão, assistindo mais um dos desenhos da Disney que ela adorava. Katherina havia preparado o bolo favorito dela e as duas se divertiam na sala. Harry deu um beijo na filha e subiu para o quarto. Porém, ele parou e olhou para a tela. Teve uma idéia.

Era hora de ter um momento longo entre pai e filha.

XXXXX

- Quanto tempo pretende ficar fora? – perguntou Hermione enquanto cancelava os compromissos de Harry.

- Dois meses, no máximo. A produção de _Iphone_ vai começar e eu quero estar aqui quando inaugurar o primeiro aparelho.

Quando Harry anunciou sua viagem, Hermione pensou que era pegadinha, já que Harry se recusava a dar a si mesmo um folga. Nem com a morte da esposa, ele deixou seu lado workaholicde lado. Agora ele estava se permitindo, depois de todos os acontecimentos, esfriar a cabeça.

- E como está a Sarah? A escola liberou a viagem?

- Liberou. Sarah não perderá nada quando voltar. A professora já se prontificou a dar aulas para ela quando voltarmos. Ela está ansiosa, claro. Já está pensando e ir a todos os brinquedos, em todas as peças. Mas o que ela quer ver mesmo é o Mickey Mouse.

Hermione riu.

- Que criança não gostaria de ver o Mickey Mouse.

Os dois terminaram de acertar os últimos ajustes para a viagem. Harry saiu da sala de Hermione e foi direto para sala. Mas tinha uma última parada.

Bateu na porta e entrou. Gina digitava algumas coisas no computador. Ela se assustou ao ver o chefe.

- Deseja uma coisa, senhor Potter?

Harry deu de ombros e sentou-se.

- Estou indo viajar com a minha filha. Ficaremos dois meses fora.

- Sério? – Gina ficou feliz pelos dois. Eles mereciam. – E pra onde vão?

- Disney. Minha filha é louca pra ir lá e eu preciso de um tempo pra mim.

- Sem dúvida. – sorriu a ruiva.

Harry pareceu embaraçado no que diria. Pensou em Sarah. Eleprecisava fazer isso, senão a filha o mataria.

- Gina, a minha filha me fez prometer que a convidaria para jantar quando voltássemos. Se eu não fizer isso... ela me mata. – sorriu em graça.

Gina se surpreendeu com o convite. Não era ele, mas Sarah quem a convidara, ou melhor, a intimara. Seria correto? Ela não sabia, mas aquele convite parecia irrecusável.

- Tudo bem. Diga à sua filha que eu irei.

- Ótimo. Quando voltarmos, marcaremos. Obrigado, Gina. – Harry sorriu e se retirou. Gina suspirou. Um jantar na casa de Harry. Meses atrás, a idéia parecia absurda. Porém, percebera que não podia mais fugir dos seus sentimentos. Amava Harry e nada poderia mudar isso.

Apenas queria que o convite não fosse oportunista.

**Continua...**

_Sim, vocês não estão sonhando. Aqui está mais um capítulo. Mas peraí, e a "Amor Cigano"? Vamos combinar uma coisa: eu termino minha pasta de estágio, e volto com os capítulos restantes da USC, ok? Já a AC, eu vou escrevendo ao longo do tempo, já que é a mais fácil, ok?_

_Peço desculpas pela demora. Estou enrolada com pasta de estágio, aulas... enfim._

_Espero que gostem do capítulo e comentem._

_Beijão da Juh._


	14. Capítulo 13: Uma Segunda Chance

**Capítulo Treze - Uma Segunda Chance**

_Um mês depois..._

"_Atenção, senhores passageiros. Coloquem os cintos. Dentro de quinze minutos, aterrissaremos em Londres."_

Harry despertou ao ouvir as palavras. Olhou no relógio. Dentro de instantes estaria em casa.

Olhou para a filha que dormia serenamente, com um Mickey nos braços. Sorriu. Em muitos anos, nunca se sentira tão bem, tão disposto. Aquela viagem fizera um bem para ambos. Serviu para repor as energias e para mostrar que Harry estava precisando mesmo de umas férias. Um momento entre pai e filha, que ele estava adiando desde que Patrícia morrera.

Foi um mês inesquecível, passeando pelos parques mais incríveis da Disney. Lembrava da emoção que sentia toda vez que via os olhos de Sarah brilhando a cada novidade que lhe era apresentada. O sorriso exultante da filha ao posar entre a Minnie e o Mickey para fotos, a visita no castelo da Cinderela. Os personagens prediletos ao vivo e a cores era mais do que Sarah poderia imaginar.

Quantas vezes não tivera que levar a menina carregada de volta para o hotel, de tão cansada que ela ficava. Praticamente dormia no colo de Harry antes de jantar.

Desligar-se do trabalho fora a melhor coisa que fizera na vida. Claro que era inevitável ligar para Hermione uma vez por semana, para saber como andava as coisas. Uma vez por semana, senão a mulher desligaria na sua cara depois de reclamar: "Harry, divirta-se que da empresa, cuido eu". Ele sabia que tudo estaria em ordem quando voltasse.

- Sarah, acorda filha. Estamos chegando. – cutucou a filha de leve, que se mexeu e abriu os olhos.

- Mas já?? – bocejou.

- Já. – Vamos colocar o cinto, que já vamos descer. – ajeitou o cinto da menina e o avião preparou-se para a aterrissagem.

Harry deu graças a Deus por não ter nenhum paparazzi esperando no aeroporto. Fora algumas pessoas que olhavam para ele e cochichavam desde que embarcaram na Flórida.

Ouviu um clique e viu um fotógrafo do outro lado do saguão. Harry reconhecera que era um daqueles que colocaria a foto em alguma coluna social de alguma revista. Já imaginava as manchetes: "O empresário Harry Potter volta de viagem."

Harry e Sarah entraram no carro de viagem. Antes de chegarem em casa, tinham que fazer uma visita.

Harry e Sarah desceram do carro e foram direto para um local conhecido deles. Um local onde se encontrava uma parte deles.

Os dois se aproximaram do jazigo bem cuidado, que fica bem no fundo do cemitério. Sarah carregava um buquê de flores e tinha um semblante decidido.

_Carl Herbert Washington_

_08/04/1945 – 13/02/2005 _

_Patrícia Leona Washington Potter_

_01/03/1970 – 23/07/2005_

_Os anjos os chamaram e eles foram._

Sarah depositou cuidadosamente o buquê encima do jazigo e ficou em silêncio. Junto com o pai. As lembranças da mãe quando estava no cativeiro vieram com força e, embora tivesse pouca idade, ela compreendia que a mãe não estaria presente de corpo, mas em espírito. Seria seu anjo da guarda. Para sempre.

- Oi mãe. Desculpa por não ter vindo aqui antes. Eu não esqueci você, viu? – Harry sorriu consternado. – Eu e papai estamos voltando de viagem. Fomos para a Disney. Lá tem um montão de coisa legal. – Suspirou. – Gostaria que a senhora tivesse ido com a gente. – sua voz ficou triste. Harry pousou uma mão no ombro da filha.

- Ela foi, filha. Ela estará conosco aonde quer que vamos.

A menina derramou algumas lágrimas e enxugou-as.

- Eu sei, papai. Ela e o vovô estarão conosco. Para sempre.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos fitando o túmulo e foram embora. Ao longe, duas pessoas olhavam tudo emocionada.

XXXXX

Uma semana depois tudo estava correndo tranquilamente. Sarah já tinha todo o conteúdo das aulas que faltara, graças a sua professora, que fizera questão de dar aulas para a menina fora da escola. Harry voltara ao trabalho e todos tinham certeza de que ele estava mais disposto e pronto para outra, como se o acontecimento desagradável tivesse acontecido há século. Todos tinham ordens expressa para não falar um certo nome com a incial "M".

Ele havia reforçado o jantar que tinha combinado com Sarah, para a surpresa de Gina, que aceitou prontamente. Ela ficara sem palavras quando a menina "insistiu" em dar um presente para ela. Na verdade, eles haviam trazido lembranças para todos.

Após uma reunião definitiva sobre a produção de Iphone, onde havia assinado o contrato para lançarem o produto daqui alguns meses, Hermione foi para sua sala. Abriu a porta e teve uma surpresa. Sentado na poltrona estava Rony Weasley, a esperando.

- Rony? O que está fazendo aqui? – Hermione fechou a porta e encarou o rapaz confusa. – Por que não me avisou que vinha?

Rony sorriu e se levantou. Hermione teve que fazer um esforço para controlar as batidas de seu coração.

- Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. – o rapaz deu de ombros e colocou as mãos no bolso da jaqueta.

- Realmente, estou surpresa. – Hermione encaminhou-se para a sua mesa e pediu que Rony sentasse diante dela. – Mas o que o trouxe aqui?

Desta vez, Rony pareceu embaraçado e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Já fazia tanto tempo. Será que ela aceitaria?

- Eu gostaria de saber se... se você gostaria de jantar comigo?

O pedido a pegara de supetão, que ela não sabia o que responder. Algo dizia dentro dela que ela deveria aceitar, mas ela própria estava com medo de criar falsas esperanças.

Por fim, decidiu não pensar muito e assentiu.

- Claro, Rony. Eu adoraria.

O rapaz sorriu. O sorriso que Hermione adorava admirar.

- Então, está combinada. Sábado à noite?

- Claro. – pegou um papel e anotou o endereço, e o entregou. Rony olhou-o e guardou-o, satisfeito.

- Preciso ir. Até sábado.

- Até.

Rony fez menção de beijar Hermione, mas recuou. O jantar seria decisivo. Virou-se e foi embora, deixando a morena envolta em pensamentos.

XXXXX

Gina ainda tentava controlar o nervosismo quando estacionou o carro em frente à mansão dos Potter.

"_Controle-se, garota. É apenas um jantar"_. Havia repetido esse mantra várias vezes, mas de nada adiantara. O coração ainda batia forte como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer. Alguma coisa que mudaria sua vida.

Apertou a campanha e aguardou, Em segundos, o mordomo abriu a porte e lhe deu passagem. Mal entrou no saguão, quando uma menininha veio correndo em sua direção e jogou-se nos seus braços.

- Gina, você veio!! Eu sabia que viria!

Gina sorriu e acariciou os cabelos da menina. Tinha um enorme carinho por aquela menina, embora houvesse convivido com ela por pouco tempo.

- Eu não prometi que viria? Toma. Pra você. – Entregou um embrulho que a menina abriu ansiosa.

- O DVD do E.T.! – Sarah gritou eufórica. – Obrigada, Gina!! – deu um beijo efusivo no rosto de Gina.

Gina ficou encantada com o entusiasmo da menina. Tinha que agradecer Hermione depois, que lhe dera a dica. Segundo a amiga, Sarah tinha uma coleção de DVDs da Disney e que Harry comprara uma dúzia em Orlando, mas Sarah havia se apaixonado por esse filme e que ainda não havia comprado o DVD.

- Gina, seja-bem vinda! – dona Glória a cumprimentou quanto Gina entrou na espaçosa sala da mansão. A moça disfarçou a admiração enquanto cumprimentava os anfitriões.

- Olha o que a Gina me deus, papai! – Sarah mostrou o DVD para Harry, que sorriu em agradecimento para Gina.

- Obrigada por me receberem.

- Imagina, Gina. É um prazer. – Era tão estranho relacionar-se com Harry fora do expediente, que imaginou como ele tratava os funcionários fora da DEVON. E também não imaginava como Harry se vestia fora do trabalho.

"_Muito lindo, por sinal. Ahhhh, Gina, vai se ferrar!" _Gina sorriu para o chefe, disfarçando o embaraço.

Fora um jantar agradável. Era inexplicável o carinho e a afinidade entre Sarah e Gina. Harry olhava as duas admirado, enquanto dona Glória dava um sorriso cúmplice. No seu íntimo, o relacionamento entre elas contava pontos para o próximo passo. Um passo que dependeria só de Harry.

- Então, dona Glória? Está ansiosa para a viagem? – Gina perguntou no final do jantar.

Fora uma surpresa para todos quando dona Glória anunciou que viajaria num cruzeiro com suas amigas da Instituição. Aquele era um sonho antigo, dela e de Carl, que ela sentia que estava na hora de realizá-lo. Por ele.

- Muito. Não vejo a hora. – sorriu a senhora.

- Vou sentir saudades. – Sarah abraçou a avó, que estava sentada do seu lado. Dona Glória riu e passou a mão nos cabelos da neta.

- Oh, meu amor. Eu também vou sentir saudades...

- Mas a sua avó precisa de umas férias. – Harry completou pela sogra, que sorriu em agradecimento.

- Mas eu prometo dar notícias, ok?

- Tá. – Sarah sorriu e abraçou-a novamente.

O nervosismo de Gina passou e ela se divertiu muito à noite. Descobrira que Harry tratava os funcionários de uma forma diferente, fora da empresa. Era educado e gentil. Não que ele não fosse nada daquilo na DEVON, mas é que lá dentro, ele tinha que impor respeito. Algo que Harry impunha, mesmo discretamente, fora daquele prédio.

Quando Sarah adormeceu no sofá vendo o filme que Gina trouxera, Harry ofereceu para levá-la por quarto. Gina fez menção de ir embora, mas dona Glória teve um plano: ofereceu-se para cuidar da neta, enquanto Harry faria companhia para Gina. Na verdade, ela queria ver Harry abria os olhos para o que estava bem na sua frente.

Gina sentiu-se insegura ao ficar sozinha com Harry. Desde que voltaram, as conversas foram escassas e nem deu tempo para conversarem direito sobre a viagem. Dizia para si mesma que não havia mais nada para conversar, que aquilo fora apenas um momento. Mas agora estava sozinho, magoado pela traição e era inevitável a vontade de consolá-lo, dizer que tudo ficaria bem. As palavras pareciam tão inúteis.

- Gostaria de dar uma volta lá fora, Gina? – Harry chamou-a, despertando-a de seus pensamentos. Será que ouvira direito?

- Tem certeza, senhor Potter? – Pelo tom te voz, Harry sabia exatamente do que ela se referia. Da noite do jantar em Paris. Por fim, ele percebera que não havia nada demais.

Gina era bonita, Harry tinha que admitir. Inteligente, competente. A melhor chefa de Comunicação com que trabalhara. Não que Cho desmerecesse o cargo, mas é que, em um mês de serviço, parecia que Gina trabalhava há anos na DEVON. Às vezes, ficava admirado com os resultados obtidos. E ele sabia que não vira nada ainda. Faltava o triunfo mais importante, que faria a DEVON lucrar horrores. E que tinha certeza que Gina estava trabalhando no projeto um segundo após ele ser aprovado.

- Por que não? – Harry deu de ombros. – Podemos conversar um pouco. Sabe? Coisas banais. Sem DEVON e projetos para aprovar. – riu. Gina sorriu sem-graça. Uma volta não faria nada mal.

Estava uma noite linda lá fora. As inúmeras estrelas brilhavam e a lua iluminava todo o condomínio. Gina concluiu que dava para adormecer na adormecer na enorme varanda de Harry, junto com um coberto e uma caneca de chocolate quente.

- Sabe, acho que devíamos conversar sobre... você sabe... aquela noite no restaurante. – Gina sentiu seu rosto pegando fogo. Nunca pensou que Harry pudesse ser tão direto. E ele não parecia nervoso, o que só piorava a situação. – Você pediu demissão e eu não podia aceitar. Sinto muito.

Gina resolveu não falar nada até Harry terminar. Esse, portanto, respirou fundo e falou o que estava entalado na garganta.

- A viagem foi maravilhosa e, se não fosse por você, eu ficaria completamente perdido naquela cidade. – suspiro. – Tenho que confessar uma coisa, Gina, foi a melhor viagem da minha vida. – Gina o encarou surpresa. Harry sorriu sem-graça. – É, eu sei o que você está pensando: um homem como eu deve ter feito viagens melhores, e acredite, eu fiz. Mas... quando eu ia para os lugares, nunca tinha vontade de visitá-los. Sempre queria fechar o negócio e ir embora no dia seguinte. Devo ter decepcionado muito intérprete, que eu sei que fariam de tudo para serem meus guias turísticos, mas eu achava que eu não precisava conhecer nada. Só o lugar que fabricariam o meu celular.

Gina ficou calada. Entendera bem? Ela fizera Harry visitar os lugares? Ele pareceu ler os pensamentos dela e falou:

- Na verdade, eu me sentia culpado por estar em algum canto do mundo sem minha família e visitá-los sem eles, estaria me divertindo, algo para ser feito com Sarah e Patrícia, mas... não tive tempo. – Sua voz ficou triste de repente. – Talvez eu tenha usado essa viagem para me distrair.

- O mesmo não aconteceu com... você sabe. Você nunca se sentiu culpado por ir a um lugar sem ela? – Gina havia tocado num assunto delicado e duvidou que Harry respondesse. Por fim, ele negou.

- Não. "Ela" era como eu. Queria conhecer apenas o local que trabalhava... Talvez nunca tivéssemos feito uma viagem de verdade.

- Mas você acabou de fazer uma. Com sua filha. E me diga: está contente?

Harry assentiu, satisfeito.

- Como eu nunca tive na minha vida. Nunca me senti tão bem. Acho que farei isso mais vezes. Sei que a DEVON é minha prioridade, mas eu sei que você e o pessoal de lá cuidarão bem dele.

- Claro que sim. – Gina sorriu, tentando se descontrair um pouco. – Pode tirar as férias que você quiser. O senhor nunca tirou desde que... você sabe. Acho que precisa mesmo respirar novos ares. Veja a dona Glória, por exemplo. Aposto que faz muito tempo que ela não viaja.

Harry concordou: - Desde que completou 30 anos de casamento. Ela e Carl sempre passavam as férias no litoral, planejando o cruzeiro. Eles fariam um, mas ele ficou doente... Eu e Sarah a convidamos para ir conosco, mas ela protestou. Disse que nós precisávamos de um tempo juntos, que ela iria atrapalhar. Mas na verdade, ela estava organizando a viagem.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, contemplando a noite. Gina ficara feliz por Harry está refazendo sua vida, depois do baque recente que tivera. Mas sabia que isso implicava numa nova namorada, um novo relacionamento... sentiu um nó na garganta só de pensar em outra garota. Mas tinha que se conformar... ela e Harry nunca teriam nada a não ser amizade e um relacionamento profissional.

Por fim, Harry quebrou o silêncio.

- Gina? – a moça olhou pra ele. – Tem como nós voltarmos para aquela cidade? Sabe, tenho a impressão de que não visitamos tudo.

- E não mesmo, senhor Potter. Falta bastante coisa ainda. Mas... – arriscou. – O senhor quer que eu vá junto?

- Se não se importar. – Harry deu meio sorriso. – Você é a melhor intérprete que eu conheço. Fala francês maravilhosamente bem e... bom, queria uma companhia pra viagem.

Agora Gina tinha certeza que não ouvira direito. Harry a queria como acompanhante!

- O senhor tem certeza, senhor Potter?

Harry afirmou: - Se não se importar.

Gina teve vontade de pular de alegria. Às favas com o futuro! Só de saber que Harry a queria na viagem a fazia parecer uma moça apaixonada com as esperanças renovadas. Iria para Paris com ele e pra onde mais ele quisesse ir.

_- Oui, je fais. _– Harry franziu o cenho. – Sim, eu gostaria muito de acompanhar o senhor.

Harry sorriu agradecido. Planejava uma viagem descente. E Gina seria uma ótima guia.

"_Apenas isso, Harry?"_ Uma vozinha ecoou na sua cabeça e ele ficou assustado. Aliás, desde que viajara com Gina para Paris, ele ouvia vozes, tais como: _"Veja como ela é linda"_ ou _"Por que não lhe dá uma chance?"_ e a que o deixava mais perturbado. _"Seu burro! Não vê que ela gosta de você? E você escolhe uma golpista? Burro! Burro!"_

Harry suspirou. Não adiantava mais negar. Sentia alguma coisa por Gina. Sua dedicação, seu jeito de ser, tudo nela o encantava. E sua beleza... Harry nunca havia parado para admirá-la, pois estava tão ocupado com seu trabalho e se envolvendo com uma bandida, que nunca percebera o quão Gina era especial.

"_Vamos lá, Harry. Você já fez isso antes. Não é tão difícil"._

Timidamente, pousou sua mão na dela, com medo que ela se afastasse. Ela olhou assustada para ele, tentando controlar as batidas do coração. _"Por favor, não faça isso! Não me faça sofrer"._

Gina não sabia o que fazer. Por um lado, queria retirar a mão, mas por outro, queria continuar a sentir o calor daquela mão forte e as sensações que passavam pelo seu corpo.

- Gina, eu... – Harry começou a falar, mas as palavras se perderam na garganta_. "Quando não tem nada para dizer, aja!"_ E foi o que ele fez. Tomando consciência de seus atos, segurou o rosto de Gina e beijou-a carinhosamente.

Gina sentiu o mundo sumir a seus pés. Não podia mais fugir. Harry não a estava beijando porque queria esquecer a... Ele estava a beijando por que... gostava dela! E Gina tinha certeza disso! Quis explodir de felicidade.

Harry pensou que Gina ia recuar, mas tal foi sua surpresa quando a moça correspondeu o beijo e, sentindo-se mais seguro, aprofundou o beijo.

Naquela noite estrelada, foi selado o amor dos dois.

- Deus os abençoe, meus queridos. Vocês merecem ser felizes! – Dona Glória observava a cena com uma lágrima nos olhos. Ela sabia que agora o homem que considerava como filho, seria, finalmente, feliz.

"_Você descobriu, meu amor. Agora, eu posso ir. Seja feliz. Eu te amo."_

A voz ecoou novamente na cabeça de Harry, quando ele afastou-se se Gina, mas continuou abraçado nela. Agora, ele entendia.

- Oh, meu Deus! Era você. – Gina o olhou desentendida. – A mulher que Patrícia falava! Você é a mulher da minha vida!

Gina ficou mais preocupada em se afastar do que entender aquelas palavras. Porém, Harry a impediu.

- Não! Fique. Por favor... Eu sei que fui imprudente agora, mas vou explicar. Desde sempre, sonho com Patrícia. Ela me manda mensagens. Pede que eu seja feliz. Quando conheci aquela mulher, pensei que estava fazendo o que ela pedia, porém, eu senti que ela estava decepcionada comigo e pedia para tomar cuidado. Que eu era cego...

- Agora eu sei o que ela falava. Sei quem era a mulher que ela me mostrava. Era você. – acariciou o rosto da ruiva. – Agora sinto que estou fazendo a coisa certa.

Gina custava acreditar naquelas palavras, sempre sonhadas por ela. O amor que sentia por Harry era mais forte do que podia imaginas. Mas algo a impedia de se entregar totalmente. Tentou-se afastar novamente, mas ela a impediu.

- Senhor Potter, não podemos... – Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Podemos sim!

- Mas o senhor é meu chefe!

- Ninguém tem nada a ver com a nossa vida. E além do mais, eu estou apaixonado por você.

- O que... – Gina pensou que estava sonhando. Ouvira as palavras que mais desejava!

- Isso mesmo, Gina! Desculpe-me por não tê-la notado antes. Só quando fomos para Paris, que eu vi como estava sendo burro. Você é linda, Gina. Competente e dedicada... meiga, doce... tudo o que um homem procurar numa mulher. – acariciou uma das faces da ruiva com o polegar, e Gina fez um esforço para não fechar os olhos. – E se você quiser ficar comigo, eu juro que jamais a farei sofrer, que não deixarei que nosso relacionamento atrapalhe nosso trabalho. Ele ficará do lado de fora da DEVON.

- Mas... e os outros? O que irão dizer? Vão pensar que estou sendo privilegiada!

- Pode ficar sossegada que nada mudará. Prometo!

Gina não tinha tanta certeza. Namorar chefes tinha seus altos e baixos. Harry prometera que nada mudaria.

"_Quer saber? Deixa rolar e falarem o que quiserem! Você está com o homem que ama e nada pode os atrapalhar"._

- Eu também amo o senhor. Mais do que imagina. – as palavras saíram da boca da Gina de forma inconsciente. Não podia voltar atrás. Já estava feito.

Harry sorriu exaltante e abraçou. Girou-a no ar e se deliciou com a gostosa gargalhada que a ruiva dera.

Agora tudo ficaria bem. Ele tinha certeza.

_N/A: Esse capítulo foi só para ajeitar as coisas entre Harry e Gina que eu enrolei muito para que acontecesse. Espero que gostem. Desejo a todos um Feliz Natal e Um Ano Novo cheio de paz e felicidade. Bjos e até o ano que vem com a "Amor Cigano". Juh. PS: Desculpem a demora, mas estou de trampo novo e passo a maior parte do tempo fora de casa e onde eu estou não tem PC, então imagina, né?_


	15. Capítulo 14: O Julgamento

**Capítulo Quatorze – O Julgamento**

Quando o carro se aproximou do fórum, os paparazzi correram para ver se conseguiam alguma foto. Ao saírem do carro, foram escoltados pela polícia para dentro do prédio. Sarah mantinha a expressão séria enquanto eram conduzidos para dentro.

- Senhor Potter, o senhor irá depor?

- Sua filha pode ser decisiva no veredicto de Maureen Robbins?

Harry parou na porta do prédio e encarou aquele bando de jornalistas que estavam fazendo seu trabalho.

- Minha filha irá falar a verdade. A justiça será feita. E eu não vou depor. Obrigado. – Dito isso, entrou no prédio com a filha abraçada. – Calma, meu amor vai dar tudo certo.

O tribunal estava cheio. Os jurados discutiam entre si. Harry sabia que o destino de Robbins estava nas mãos deles e rezou para que eles fizessem a coisa certa. E sentia que tudo daria certo.

O silêncio foi geral quando a juíza Minerva McGonagall entrou na sala. Usava um coque bem alto e preso e óculos de aros de borboleta. Caminhou-se até sua mesa com a imponência de um juiz.

- Está aberta a seção para julgamos a infração da lei de N° 17852/84 do artigo 196 do código penal britânico, onde a ré Maureen Scott Robbins, de 29 anos é acusada de seqüestro e cárcere privado da jovem Sarah Marie Washington Potter, de 6 anos. Que entre a ré.

A porta dos fundos abriu e quem não conhecesse Maureen Robbins, não imaginaria que aquela mulher com rosto frio, cabelos sebosos fora um dia, uma mulher linda e elegante. Eleita a mulher mais sexy pela _People._

O guarda conduziu a mulher de olhos vazios até sua cadeira onde se encontrava o advogado, que não tinha nenhuma esperança no seu caso. Os dias de solitária quase fizeram a mulher perder o juízo. O poder e a ambição acabaram com ela de vez.

- Para julgarmos a ré, ouviremos todas as testemunhas, a promotoria e a defesa. Depois teremos a decisão dos jurados. – McGonagall mexeu nos papéis. – Muito bem. Que entre a primeira testemunha.

A promotora conduziu Sarah até a mesa. A garota estava tremendo, mas sabia que não poderia mentir. Contaria tudo o que Maureen fizera com ela.

O advogado de defesa levantou-se e encarou a menininha, que não recuou.

- Senhorita Potter, de acordo com o seu depoimento, alegou que a senhorita Robbins a bateu. Isso é verdade?

Sarah hesitou. Olhou a mulher, que tinha um olhar demoníaco. Aproximou-se do microfone e falou:

- Sim. É verdade.

A sala encheu de burburinhos e McGonagall bateu o martelo.

- E posso saber onde ela bateu?

Sarah passou a mão no rosto. – Ela me bateu no rosto. Falou um monte de coisa horrível para mim.

- E que tipo de coisas foram essas? – perguntou o advogado com frieza.

- Disse que ia se casar com o meu pai... e que eu não ia impedir.

- E você iria?

- Protesto, Meritíssima! – a promotora de acusação levantou-se.

- Protesto negado. Por favor, senhor Marshall.

- Eu não gostava dela... e ela também não gostava de mim... Meu pai queria me mandar num colégio da Suíça se eu não a aceitasse. Ela é má.

Mais burburinhos. O advogado não tinha mais nada para perguntar.

Depois foram ouvidos os comparsas de Bem, que pegariam uma pena boa. Foi feito um recesso de uma hora. Faltava pouco para aquilo tudo acabar.

Quando todos voltaram ao tribunal, a juíza McGonagall anunciou que havia mais uma acusação contra Maureen, deixando todos surpresos.

- A ré é acusada de causar a queda da jovem Olívia Chilson Walker, de 28 anos, que ficou paraplégica, devido a um acidente de carro, ocorrido em 2001.

- Protesto Meritíssimo! - o advogado de defesa levantou-se. - Não há provas contra isso. Olivia não mora mais aqui.

- Temos prova sim. Por favor, que entre a testemunha.

O policial entrou conduzindo uma cadeira de rodas onde havia uma jovem de olhos frios e distantes que, ao encarar Maureen, parecia que iria matá-la só com um olhar.

Era Olivia Walker.

A promotora levantou-se e caminhou até Olívia, que mantinha o olhar grudado na ré.

- Senhorita Walker, a senhora alega que a ré Maureen Robbins sabotou o seu veículo momentos antes da divulgação campanha de uma grife, onde a senhorita era garota propaganda?

Aquela mulher fora mais uma vítima da ambição de Robbins. Quando estava indo para o desfile, o carro perdera o controle e batera numa árvore. Seu noivo morrera na hora e Olivia perdera completamente o movimento das pernas. Nunca mais poderia andar e nem desfilar.

- Sim. Ela foi ao hospital. Eu estava no quarto. Pensei que ela iria me humilhar. Mas não. Ela chegou lá rindo e sabem o que ela disse? Que tinha sabotado meu carro para tomar a campanha só para ela. Como vocês puderam ver, ela conseguiu. E eu fiquei presa nesta cadeira de rodas.

- E o que a senhora fez na época?

- Na época? Eu fui covarde. Ela disse que, se eu falasse alguma coisa, mandaria aquele comparsa dela, o Keenan, acabar comigo de uma vez. Eu não tive escolha a não ser ir embora da Inglaterra. Quando eu soube do seqüestro e o relacionamento dela com o senhor Potter, eu logo imaginei. Ela seria acusada por um só crime? Não. Não ia deixar. Estava na hora da minha vingança Por isso eu voltei.

- E está disposta a contar tudo o que ela fez com você?

- Acham que ela só mexeu comigo? - Olivia deu uma risada sarcástica. - Oh, não. Essa mulher ai é bode velho. Romilda Vane, uma modelo novata bonita, morreu de anorexia e sabem por quê? Por que Maureen a humilhou, dizendo que ela nunca seria uma modelo de alto nível de não tive um corpo desejável. Romilda se sentiu mal, parou de comer, fez regime achando que ela era gorda e pasmem: a garota só pesada 50 kg, o suficiente para ser uma modelo de prestígio. Mas não. Ela morreu, pesando 30 kg, com sonhos destruídos. Maurren não pode tê-la matado, mas causou a morte dela. Coitada.

Desta vez, os murmúrios que encheram a sala foram maiores. A juíza teve que bater o martelo duas vezes para manter. Olivia tinha um olhar de triunfo enquanto Maureen tinha um olhar ensandecido.

- Senhorita Walker, essas acusações são muito graves.

- Eu sei, Meritíssima, mas é verdade. Juro que é. Maureen é uma psicopata. Ela é capaz de tudo.

- Ordem! Senão todos serão detidos! - desta vez todos obedeceram à juíza de imediato.

Passaram alguns minutos. Olivia olha com pena para Maureen que tinha um olhar sombrio. Parecia que estava enlouquecendo aos poucos e a ex-modelo sabia que a hora de Maureen havia chega. A hora de ela pagar por todos os crimes cometidos por ela. A justiça seria feita.

- Por favor, peço que saiam para que os jurados tomem uma decisão.

Dez minutos depois, todos voltaram para a sala. Os jurados já tinham decidido o destino de Maureen.

Todos estavam sob expectativa. A juíza McGonagall pigarreou e anunciou a sentença.

- De acordo com a lei 5.224 do artigo XII e sob todas as acusações feitas conta a ré. Maureen Scott Robbins é declarada culpada, pegando pena mínima de 75 anos de reclusão sob regime fechado. - bateu o martelo.

Os policiais levaram uma ensandecida Maureen, que gritava a plenos pulmões. O pesadelo acabara.

Quando todos estavam saindo Sarah avistou o pai junto com Gina e, sorrindo, foi ao encontro dos dois.

- Maureen não vai sair da cadeia, papai. - Harry pegou a filha no colo.

- Não, filha. Maureen nunca mais vai sair da cadeia. - acariciou os cabelos da filha.

- Senhorita Potter? - Olivia aproximou-se deles. - Eu sinto muito. Por tudo.

- Devia ter me procurado pra contar a verdade sobre Maureen. - Harry falou em tom acusador.

- E o senhor acreditaria em mim? Maureen tem o poder de hipnotizar as pessoas com seu jeito meigo. Jamais acreditaria em mim se eu contasse. Teve que descobrir sozinho.

Harry sabia que era verdade. Tentou se desculpar.

- Sinto muito pelo que ela te fez. Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa... - Olivia sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não precisa. Tudo o que eu queria aconteceu. Era ver aquela desgraçada apodrecer na cadeia. Ela nunca mais fará mal algum.

Para a surpresa de todos, Sarah desceu no colo do pai e abraçou Olivia. A mulher ficou sem graça, mas retribuiu.

- Ela nunca mais fará mal pra você. Eu prometo. - Olivia sorriu consternada.

- E nem pra você. - abraçaram-se novamente. Um homem aproximou deles.

- Senhorita Walker, o carro está lá fora.

- Obrigada, Zeke. Obrigada a todos vocês.

- Boa sorte. - Gina desejou.

Olivia sorriu-lhe e deu um beijo em Sarah. Zeke virou a cadeira de rodas e foi embora.

- Mais uma vítima daquela psicopata. - Gina suspirou. - Ela tinha que pagar.

- E vai pagar muitos anos. - Harry finalizou, depois olhou para a filha: - Que tal irmos ao cinema e almoçarmos naquele restaurante que você adora?

Os olhos de Sarah brilharam: - Vamos!

Os três saíram juntos do tribunal sorridentes. Pareciam uma família. Não podiam ver uma moça sorridente olhando aquela cena com lágrimas nos olhos. Sua missão tinha sido cumprida. Agora poderia partir em paz.

- Sejam felizes... - e sumiu numa luz azul.

**N/A: Resolvi dividir o capítulo, pois ficaria muito grande e como já estou há meses sem atualizar, achei justo essa divisão, pois posso trabalhar no 15º com mais tranqüilidade. Espero que me desculpem. Fiquei muito desorganizada, mas agora, tudo se ajeita. Serão mais 2 capítulos e a fic encerra.**

**Comentem. Bjo e até a próxima atualização.**

**Juh.**


	16. Capítulo 15: O Pedido

**Capítulo Quinze – O Pedido**

_Alguns dias depois..._

As pessoas estavam aglomeradas no porto se despedindo de seus familiares. O navio partiria em meia hora, mas o capitão já ordenara que todos subissem a bordo para organizar tudo e partir.

- Não chore, querida. Quando menos você esperar, eu já estou de volta. - dona Glória acariciava os cabelos da neta.

- Vou sentir saudades. - Sarah era assim: carinhosa e emotiva. Apegava-se demais às pessoas, mas só quando gostava delas realmente.

- Eu também vou, de todos vocês.

- Sua vó vai voltar logo. Ela merece essa viagem. - Harry tentou tranqüilizar a filha.

- Obrigada, Harry. Não se preocupem. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Glória, querida! Vamos! - chamou uma das amigas dele perto da entrada do navio.

- Bom, eu vou indo. Até logo. - abraçou Harry, Gina, Katherina e Sarah e foi em direção ao navio, olhando para trás e acenando.

Alguns minutos depois, perderam o navio de vista e foram embora.

- Dona Glória sempre foi como uma mãe para mim. Desde que Carl e Patrícia morreram, eu nunca vi uma pessoa tão forte como ela.

Ela queria fazer esse cruzeiro com Carl. - Harry suspirou sentindo um bolo na garganta. - Ela merece essa viagem mais que todos.

Gina concordou e abraçou o amado. Realmente, dona Glória precisava de um descanso e depois de muito tempo, ela o conseguira.

As coisas não podiam ficar melhores.

Parece que estava dando tudo certo na vida de Harry. Ele não só tinha uma namorada maravilhosa e competente, mas como um prestígio mundial, graças à venda do Iphone, que por pouco, não desbancara a APPLE no quesito vendas. O aparelho era um sucesso e, quando saia nas ruas, era raro ver algum jovem - ou mais velho - não usando o aparelho, que tinham cores diversificada e preço acessível.

O romance estava no ar. Depois daquele jantar, Rony e Hermione não se desgrudavam mais. Quando podia, buscava a namorada no trabalho e um dia aproveitou para conhecer o chefe dela e o namorado de sua irmã. Houve uma empatia tão grande entre Harry e Rony que o ruivo não pensou duas vezes e aceitar a proposta da Mione de ele e Gina serem os padrinhos de casamento.

Casamento, porém, era um dos assuntos que estava tirando o sono do Harry. Não por parte de Gina, mas pela dele. Ela propusera namorar e não pensar em casório, mas Harry tinha tanta certeza que amava Gina que queria ficar ao lado dela para sempre. Só restava saber se ela aceitaria.

Esses pensamentos inundavam sua mente quando deitava na cama e acariciava o outro lado, vazio e frio. Sentia que aquele lugar tinha que ser preenchido e tinha certeza que agora, encontrara a mulher se sua vida. Com esses pensamentos, Harry sempre adormecia com um sorriso nos lábios.

Nervoso, segurou a mão da amada, que tentou tranqüilizá-lo.

- Falta só mais um pouco.

- Ela vai conseguir. - Gina sorriu para encorajá-lo. - Você vai ver.

- Muito bem, senhorita Sarah Potter, como se soletra a palavra: "pneumotórax".

Um silêncio absoluto invadiu a platéia. Harry achou a palavra tão difícil que quase protestou, mas foi impedido por Gina.

Sarah respirou fundo e, devagar, soletrou:

- P-N-E-U-M-A-T-Ó-R-A-X.

Os juízes conferiram a palavra. O coração de Harry estava quase saltando pra fora quando os juízes confirmaram.

- E a vencedora é Sarah Marie Washington Potter, com 150 pontos.

Todos da platéia aplaudiram de pé. Harry saltou no palco e girou a filha no ar.

- Parabéns, minha princesa, você foi ótima.

- Obrigada, papai. - abraçou o pai de volta e também Gina, que seguira Harry ate o palco.

Depois da cerimônia de premiação, Sarah exibia, toda orgulhosa, a medalha no pescoço. Em matéria de ler e escrever, Sarah adorava e brincava de inventar historias nas horas vagas.

- Sua filha e um prodígio, Harry. - elogiou Hermione, enquanto iam comemorar no parque de diversões.

- Ela e um gênio. - disse Harry todo presunçoso.

- Vai ser escritora quando crescer, Sarah - perguntou Rony.

- Não sei. Quero ser professora.

- Então, vai ter que estudar muito.

- E vou. Muitão! - ao dizer aquilo, todos riram. Fora uma tarde divertida, exceto pela falta que dona Gloria fazia. Ela queria muito está no concurso, mas a viagem não podia ser mais adiada. Hermione propôs filmar tudo para a velha senhora quando chegasse.

- Está linda, Gina. - Hermione disse enquanto observava a amiga se arrumando em frente ao espelho. Ela sorriu.

-0brigada. - virou-se. - Acha que ele vai gostar?

- Está brincando? Ele vai babar em você! Só um cego seria capaz de não ver o quanto você está deslumbrante.

Gina sorriu com o incentivo. Virou-se para o espelho. Estava sensual, sem parecer indiscreta. O vestido azul desenhava seu corpo como se tivesse sido feito pra ela. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque e algumas mechas caiam sob seu rosto. Usava uma maquiagem leve. Estava pronta.

- Nervosa?

- Um pouco? - sentou-se na cama. - Ele não disse pra que é esse jantar. Disse que era uma surpresa.

- Não sei por quê. Vocês já jantaram várias vezes. - Gina balançou a cabeça.

- Mas algo me diz que esse jantar é diferente dos outros. - sentiu um temor - Será que ele vai terminar...

Hermione abraçou a amiga.

- Ficou louca?? Ele é louco por você!! Duvido que ele fará isso!

Gina tentou parecer confiante. Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Ele não vai deixar você escapar, Gina. Agora que ele tem a oportunidade de ser feliz! - Segurou a amiga pelos ombros. - Gina, ele não vai fazer isso. Seja o que for, a surpresa vai ser boa, eu garanto. - Levantou-se. - Agora, vamos lá! Espanta a preocupação e bola pra frente! Um jantar e um príncipe encantado a espera!

Gina sorriu. Príncipe encantado. Não que acreditasse nisso, mas ela tinha outra ideia do que seria um príncipe encantado. Sem o cavalo branco. Apenas um homem que amava a mulher do jeito que era.

Harry olhou boquiaberto para Gina. Desde quando ela era bonita daquele jeito? Parecia uma Deusa quando desceu as escadas graciosamente e foi até ele.

- Estou sem palavras... - falou com um sorriso bobo; Gina riu.

- Seu bobo. Você também não está ruim. - E não estava mesmo. Vestia um terno preto, sem gravata. Tinha alguns botões da camisa branca aberta. E possuía um ar de rebeldia e charme. E Gina se derretia toda com aquilo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, tomou a nos braços e a beijou, fazendo com que Gina não sentisse mais o chão aos seus pés. Encostou-a no carro. Precisava senti-la de todas as formas possíveis. Estava perdendo o controle quando o alarme disparou, trazendo-os de volta à realidade.

- Temos que ir... senão perdemos a reserva. - arrumou os cabelos, enquanto Gina - corada até os cabelos - passava a mão no terno, tentando alisá-lo.

- Então, vamos.

Harry afastou-se e abriu a porta do carro. Gina, ainda num misto de êxtase e vergonha, entrou. Harry suspirou e entrou no carro. Precisava estar bem para fazer o que pretendia.

Xxx

-... e, embora ela estivesse comprometida com o cigano, seu coração agora pertencia ao jovem que a salvou. Um jovem que guardava um grande e segredo e ela estava disposta arriscar tudo para ficar com ele. - Vendo que todas as meninas prestavam atenção, quase hipnotizadas, - Katherina continuou: - Desafiaria a família e o pai. Se precisasse, fugiria com ele.

- E ela fugiu? - perguntou uma menina loura com fitas no cabelo e bochechas rosadas.

- Calma, Rose. Ela se encontrava com ele às escondidas, todas às noites e então, numa certa noite... - a moça parou sem-graça. Como contaria o que acontecera para as meninas de apenas 6 anos? Tinha certeza que os pais não tocariam no assunto tão cedo.

- O que aconteceu? - Beth, uma moreninha de cabelos afros olhava compenetrada para a babá.

- Eles fizeram o que os pais fazem para ter bebês? - Melanie, uma morena perguntou e as meninas deram risadinhas. Katherina sentiu as faces arderem.

- Bom... o que sabe sobre isso, Melanie?

- Eu sei que os pais ficam juntinhos, dai os bebês nascem. - _"A inocência é uma benção"_, Katherina sorriu e assentiu. - Foi isso?

- Foi. E nem o segredo que o jovem escondia fora capaz de afastar a cigana apaixonada. Ele estava no seu destino e ninguém podia mudar isso.

- E que segredo era esse, Kath? - perguntou Sarah.

Katherina fez um suspense antes de dizer:

- Ele se transformava em lobisomens nas noites de lua cheia. Não era mágica, era algo que havia nascido com ele. Era de sua natureza humana. E ele não queria que sua amada cigana não compartilhasse seu segredo.

- Porque ele a amava.

- E muito. E então, numa noite, os dois fugiram.

As meninas se agitaram.

- E o que aconteceu? - perguntou Rose.

- Ele a levou até seu povo, no norte da Áustria, onde foi bem aceita. Sua mãe a acolheu como filha. As mulheres morriam de inveja, pois ele era amado por todas, mas seu coração tinha dona.

- E eles viveram felizes para sempre?

Katherina sorriu triunfante.

- Não só viveram, mas como tiveram muitos filhos e netos. Depois de algum tempo, ela voltou à aldeia, pois sentia saudades da família. Seu pai a renegou, mas sua mãe a recebeu de braços abertos. Ela e sua neta.

- Como chama os filhos deles?

- Eram duas meninas e dois meninos: Ian, Genevieve, Cristina e Dimitri. Crianças boas.

- E como sabe disso?

- Oras... se seus pais eram, porque eles não seriam?

- E os filhos eram lobisomens?

- Eles eram. As mulheres herdaram o sangue cigano da mãe. Um amor proibido que teve final feliz. Os finais felizes são raros nesse tipo de amor, mas quando amamos, fazemos tudo para ficar com a pessoa amada.

- Será que vou encontrar alguém assim? Será que o Nate me pedirá em casamento? - suspirou Melanie.

- Quem sabe, Melanie. Quem quer mais bolo?

Quando as meninas se sentaram para comer o bolo, a mente da cigana foi longe. Se elas soubessem que essa história fazia parte de sua família. Sentiu o coração apertar quando o telefone tocou.

- Casa dos Potter?

_- Oi, querida_. - Katherina sentiu as lágrimas molharem as faces. - _Pensei em você agora nesse instante._

- Oh, mamãe, eu também pensei. E mais ainda meus avós. Como eles estão?

_- Ah..._ - Cristina deu uma risada. - _Sua avó está bem, tentando ensinar Ulsa a dança da sedução. A menina tem 15 anos e Ian a quer casá-la logo. Seu avô ainda continua com aquele espírito de liderança, mesmo que Dimitri seja respeitado pela tribo. Coisa de pai e filho._

- Eu sei... eu acabei de contar a história do vovô e da vovó para as amigas da Sarah. Elas amaram.

_- Sério_? - Cristina ficou feliz. - _E contou a eles que essa história tem a ver com você?_

- Não. Acho melhor que pensem que é uma lenda. Uma jovem e um lobisomem se envolveram... - Katherina meneou a cabeça.

- _Você quem sabe. Gostaria de saber quando vai vim pra cá. Estamos morrendo de saudades. E não, não se preocupe_. - falou antes que Katerina se pronunciasse. - Seu avô não está arrumando um pretendente pra vocês. Pelo menos, não agora. Mas, daqui a 2 anos, quem sabe.

- Sei... - revirou os olhos. _"Ah, vovô."_ - Preciso desligar. _Haben Sie eine gute Nacht, Mutter_(1). Mande um beijo para todos.

_- für Sie auch, Liebling. Pode deixar, eu mando. __Ich liebe Sie_.(2)

_- Ich liebe Sie auch. __Tschüs_(3) - desligou o telefone mais leve. Nunca acreditara em história de amor impossível com finais felizes, mas seus avós abriram uma exceção quando se apaixonaram. E pensou se viveria um também.

_"O coração tem reações que a própria razão desconhece. Descobri isso quando me apaixonei pelo seu avô e seu sabia que era capaz de fazer tudo para ficar com ele. Sua condição nunca me assustara. Eu o amava, o amo. Pra todo sempre." _Sua avó, uma pessoa maravilhosa sempre acreditara no amor e queria passar isso para os filhos e netos.

Espantando as lembranças, Katherina foi em direção às meninas, que pediam mais um pedaço de bolo.

XXXXXXXX

O lugar era aconchegante e romântico, Gina admitiu quando chegou. Uma melodia romântica tocava ao fundo e só se via casais na mesa. Ela se perguntou de o lugar era só para casais.

A comida era maravilhosa. Comeram cogumelos recheados com tofu, acompanhado vinho branco. De sobremesa, um doce de pêssego em caldas.

- Gostou do lugar? - perguntou Harry, depois que o garçom limpou a mesa.

- Adorei. Lindo, aconchegante, romântico. Maravilhoso.

- Que bom. Eu vi esse restaurante na televisão, mas nunca vim aqui. Nunca tive um motivo... especial. - Gina corou.

- E temos um motivo especial? - O coração da ruiva entrara na quarta marcha. O sorriso misterioso de Harry a enlouquecia.

Ele não vai terminar com você. Não vai. Repetiu as palavras de Hermione e sentiu uma alegria tomar conta de si.

- Mais do que especial. - pausa. - Gina, desde que Patrícia morreu, eu me afoguei no meu trabalho de uma maneira impulsiva. Não tinha espaço para as mulheres. Até que Maureen... - ficou pensativo. - Bom, ela era linda e educada e pensei que poderia me dar uma chance. Mas depois do que aconteceu, eu tive medo. Medo de escolher novamente mulher errada, medo de me ferir. Pensei em me fechar novamente, me dedicar apenas ao trabalho e a Sarah... Mesmo assim, não consegui ignorar o carinho com você tratava a minha filha, sua eficiência no trabalho. Com isso, você acabou me conquistando, Gina. - A moça abriu a boca para falar, mas Harry pediu para prosseguir. Ela assentiu. - Então, resolvi seguir alguns conselhos - sorriu sem-graça. - E tive a certeza: escolhi a garota certa. Definitivamente.

Gina sorriu, emocionada. Apenas em seus sonhos ela e Harry eram felizes. Sonhos que guardara a sete chaves desde que Maureen apareceu na vida dele. Sonhos que agora, se tornariam realidade.

A emoção estava no auge, quando, de repente, quatro garçons se aproximaram com um violino nas mãos e cercou a mesa deles, tocando uma melodia romântica. Harry observou Gina num misto de êxtase e surpresa e sorriu, satisfeito.

- Harry, o que... o que significa tudo isso? - Sentiu seu coração, acelerado. Harry sorriu misteriosamente e tirou de dentro do bolso uma caixinha de veludo azul. Abriu e um anel de ouro branco e pedrinhas azuis parecia sorrir para ela. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Senhorita Virgínia Molly Weasley, aceita se casar com esse ser estúpido que demorou tanto tempo para perceber o que estava debaixo do seu nariz?

O silêncio foi geral. As pessoas pararam de jantar para prestarem atenção. Olhavam para Gina, esperando a resposta. Ela não tinha palavras, embora a resposta só fosse uma.

- Sim! Eu aceito! - falou exultante e todos aplaudiram. Estendeu o dedo e Harry, emocionado, colocou o anel. Estava feitos. Agora seria realmente feliz.

Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Gina, que aceitou prontamente. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Um beijo que continha planos para um futuro feliz.

_Uma hora depois..._

- Você é louco. Completamente louco! - disse Gina risonha, enquanto Harry parava no farol vermelho.

- Louco, por que * - Não gosto * Quer voltar atrás * - Harry perguntou em tom de brincadeira, mas um pouco hesitante. Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nunca! Não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo, senhor Potter! - inclinou-se e beijou-lhe no rosto no momento em que o farol abria. - Pra onde vamos* Pra casa* - Harry deu de ombros.

- Podemos ir aonde você quiser. - virou-se pra ela. - Quer ir pra casa*

Gina consultou o relógio. Ainda eram 10 horas. Estava empolgada demais para dormir, ainda mais depois do pedido de casamento.

- Eu não sei... você quer* - olhou-o com curiosidade, pegando Harry de surpresa com o convite.

- Quer que eu vá para sua casa também*

Gina ficou encabulada. Namoravam há dois meses e não haviam dado "aquele passo" na relação. Ela achava muito cedo e Harry respeitara sua decisão. Enquanto isso, trocavam beijos no estacionamento da DEVON e Harry roubava alguns quando se encontravam no elevador. Nada mais que isso.

- Se você quiser... - _Pensa rápido, Gina._ - Podemos tomar alguma coisa e conversarmos. - Na verdade, tanto Harry quanto Gina não tinham certeza se conversariam naquela noite mágica.

Gina não recebia um homem na sua casa desde que Dino... ela não queria pensar nisso. Embora ele estivesse debaixo da terra agora, as lembranças eram muito dolorosas. Quase não tivera relacionamentos, quanto mais um para ser levado para casa. Mas com Harry era diferente. Era seu amor e ela nunca se sentira tão seguro para levá-lo para sua casa.

Claro que ficou preocupada com a reação de Harry perante a casa. Embora ganhasse bem na DEVON, os únicos luxos que desfrutava era poder comer strogonoff de filé mignon com cogumelo, uma TV LCD com DVD de última geração e Home Teacher. Ela ainda estava pagando por todas as coisas.

Mas também fizera uma reforma no apartamento. Pintou-o com um tom leve de creme, trocou a geladeira velha - presente de casamento de sua mãe, que não congelava - por uma nova, comprou um puff e comprou um computador para seu miniescritório - de vez em quando, levava para casa.

Gina observou Harry olhando o apartamento e suspirou aliviada. Ele havia gostado. Pediu para ele se sentar, enquanto ia à cozinha, pegar alguma coisa para eles. Voltou dois minutos depois, com uma travessa de queijo picados e temperados e uma garrafa de vinho, com duas taças.

- Não se incomode com o meu apartamento. Ele é pequeno, mas aconchegante. - falou, enquanto servia vinho para eles.

- Imagine. Eu gostei. Tem um bom gosto.

- Obrigada. Comprei-o há alguns anos. Sabia que eu dividi ele com a Hermione* Moramos juntas durante um ano até ela comprar o dela.

- E seus pais? Eles vêm sempre aqui? - Harry sabia pouco sobre os pais dela. Apenas que eles moravam em Nottighan e que tinham apenas ela e Rony como filhos. Gina deu de ombros.

- Minha mãe me visita a cada três meses e eu vou sempre passar o natal com ela. Reunimos toda a família nesse dia. Tradição. - Sentiu uma repentina saudades da mãe. - E seus pais:

- Morreram quando eu tinha sete anos. Acidente de avião. - Gina olhou consternada e Harry fez um gesto com as mãos. - Vivi quase toda a minha vida com meus avós até eles morrerem, então vim para Londres estudar. Depois, consegui um estágio na DEVON e estou lá até hoje.

Gina não sabia que ele era órfão. Hermione nunca contara nada a ela. Resolveu não prolongar o assunto e deu certo, pois conversaram sobre amenidades e Harry esquecera o assunto desagradável que envolvia seus pais. Logo, estavam rindo e relembrando fatos engraçados que ocorrera na empresa, como um mini-acidente, envolvendo um GPS, que Luna havia plantado nas coisas de Matildha e ela ficou uma fera.

Depois de algumas taças de vinho, os dois pareciam cansados e contentes por se deram tão bem. Harry descobriu o lado de Gina que ele não conhecia, mas passou a admirar. O lado mulher, o lado de pessoa que você poderia contar. O lado batalhador, que ele já admirava nas dependências da DEVON e ele se perguntou se teria esse lado pro resto da vida. Gina tinha mais potencial do que ele imaginara. Ela merecia coisa melhor. Falaria com ela depois sobre isso.

O rosto de Gina estava vermelho e os olhos brilhantes, como duas jades. Harry não resistiu e chegou perto para beijá-la. Ela largou a taça de vinho na mesa e correspondeu com paixão.

Tudo estava certo, pensou Gina. Tinha o homem dos sonhos em seus braços. Era amada e desejada. E o que mais queria era ser feliz ao lado do amado.

Os dois continuaram a se beijar e logo Gina estava no colo dele, com as pernas envolta dele. As mãos de Harry faziam um caminho de fogo pelas coxas torneadas da moça, que estremeceu com o toque e gemeu no meio do beijo. Harry sorriu malicioso.

E ela sabia que não podia mais aguentar. Já fazia quase dois meses. Ele a respeitara, o que fazia Gina o amá-lo cada vez mais e tornar aquela decisão mais sólida possível. Lentamente, desvencilho-se dele, que ficou confuso. Ela levantou-se e estendeu a mão. Era um convite. E Harry sabia qual.

- Tem certeza? - Claro que ambos não eram dois adolescentes prontos para a primeira vez, mas era a primeira vez deles e Harry não queria fazer nada do que Gina pudesse se arrepender depois. Mas ao vê-la balançar a cabeça, ele sabia que nada poderia dar errado. Por fim, se levantou, mas não lhe deu a mão. Ao contrário, pegou-a no colo e foi para o quarto, conduzido por Gina.

**N/A: Eu sei que vocês estão me odiando e eu não tiro a razão de vocês. Eis o último capítulo antes do epílogo. Pois é, depois de quase 4 anos, a fic se encerra aqui. Espero que tenham gostado e comentem esse capítulo. Desculpem a demora. Prometo me refazer com o epílogo.**

**Bjos da Juh.**


	17. Capítulo 16: Felizes Para Sempre

**Capítulo Dezesseis - Felizes para Sempre**

_Cinco meses depois..._

O sol brilhava naquele dia de verão britânico. O verde das praças londrinas nunca estivera vivo como agora. Pessoas passeavam, pais observavam os filhos correndo e brincando, com rostos corados. Idosos jogavam xadrez perto dos lagos, os cachorros corriam saltitantes, para pegar o _frisbee _que o dono jogava, casais namoravam sentados nos diversos bancos.

O verão era perfeito. E Gina acertara escolher aquela época do ano, para se casar. Sempre sonhava em se casar em um dia de sol e naquele dia realizaria seu sonho. E Harry Potter era o responsável pela realização daquele sonho.

Harry, cuja vida amorosa e profissional dera um salto incrível, inimaginável. Já não bastava estar vivendo como um adolescente apaixonado (papel que todos - até Sarah - aprovara), nos negócios, mostrou a que veio. Sua empresa havia aberto duas filiais na América do Sul - uma em Montevidéu e a outra em São Paulo - e faturara milhões. Com isso, ele fora colocado como um dos empresários mais bem-sucedidos pela revista Forbes (n/A: não sei se essa revista faz isso, mas tudo bem).

E, pra completar, ele iria se casar com a mulher mais incrível que conhecera. Seu sorriso bobo era a prova de sua felicidade. Os funcionários agradeciam por isso.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well Baby they are tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

- Ok, só mais um pouquinho e pronto. - Molly Weasley estava ajeitando o vestido de noiva no corpo da filha, que tremia mais que vara verde.

- Como estou? - olhou pro espelho e deu uma voltinha.

- Está linda, meu amor. - A Sra. Weasley deu um beijo na filha. - Não está, Mione?

- Sim, Sra. Weasley. Está linda. Deslumbrante. Harry vai ficar hipnotizado ao vê-la. - Hermione já estava pronta para o casamento, que seria daqui a duas horas.

- Duvido. Ele já viu uma noiva antes.

Molly e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Gina... - a mãe a segurou pelos ombros. - Se Harry não quisesse se casar com você, ele não casaria.

- E nem vem com a história de casamento simples, com roupa comum só porque o Harry já casou!

- Mas... - Gina ficou com medo de fazer uma festa enorme. Optara por um casamento simples, embora quisesse um casamento dos sonhos. Suas desculpa era que Harry já passara por aquilo e queria poupá-lo de um deja-vu.

- Gina - a mãe a sacudiu. - muita gente casa-se pela segunda vez e fazem festas como se tivessem se casando pela primeira vez. Se Harry quer fazer uma festa e você também quer, não se sinta incomodada. A festa é o de menos. O que fica é a lembrança. E vocês dois é que vão ter que fazer o casamento dar certo.

Gina suspirou. Sua mãe tinha razão. Estava realizando um sonho. Era isso que importava.

Alguém bateu na porta. Era Sarah, já vestida como uma perfeita dama-de-honra. Usava um vestido azul-perolado e uma tiara da mesma cor.

- Tá linda, Gi. - A "futura madrasta" adorava o apelido carinhoso que a menina lhe dera.

- Obrigada, Sarah. E o seu pai?

- Ah, ele está quase pronto. Posso dizer a ele que você tá linda? - Gina riu.

- Pode, só não peça pra ele vim aqui.

- Por quê? - Sarah não sabia da "velha tradição".

- Oras, meu bem, ver a noiva antes do casamento dá azar. - disse Molly, beijando o topo da cabeça da menina, que deu de ombros.

- Vou me lembrar disso. - fez a três mulheres rirem.

_It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had to break  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

- E então, como estou? - Harry deu uma última esticada no seu terno.

- Está ótimo, cara. Um verdadeiro noivo.

- Engraçadinho. Vou me lembrar disso quando você for se casar com a Mione.

Harry e Rony haviam se tornado amigos recentemente, mas era como se conhecessem há anos. Hermione os apresentou antes de anunciarem seu noivado com o ruivo. Harry brincou e ameaçou Rony caso ele magoasse a mulher que considerava uma irmã.

- Pode entrar. - Alguém bateu na porta. Era dona Glória. - Oh, dona Glória. Que surpresa. - Harry sorriu ao ver a mulher que considerava como mãe. - E então, como estou?

Dona Glória olhou para o ex-genro emocionada.

- Está lindo meu filho. - deu um abraço e um beijo nele. - Na verdade, eu vim aqui pra conversar com você senão depois não vai dar mais.

- Bom... eu vou ver se as moças estão prontas. - Rony percebera que a conversa seria particular e retirou-se.

Harry indicou uma poltrona para a senhora se sentar e fez o mesmo. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

- Harry, quero que saiba que sempre o considerei como um filho. Desde que sua mãe morreu, eu o vejo assim. Você foi o anjo que caiu na vida de Patrícia e ela deve está muito agradecida com isso.

"Desde que ela morreu, eu sabia que você seguiria sua vida e era tudo o que eu torcia. Não queria que você sofresse. Não queria que se sentisse envergonhado de se envolver com outras pessoas, com medo de estar traindo minha filha, Harry, porque você não estava. Eu só queria que você fosse feliz novamente. Queria que encontrasse uma pessoa que te completasse te amasse pelo jeito que era, e você encontrou e o que eu mais quero, nesse mundo, é que me prometa que vai ser o mais feliz possível."

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away_

Harry estava emocionado. Eram palavras que gostariam de ouvir de sua mãe, se ela estivesse aqui.

- Eu prometo, dona Glória. Eu vou ser feliz. - abraçou-a.

- Você sabe que eu sempre tive uma preferência pela Gina. - a senhora piscou, marota. - Mesmo você com aquela... bem, aquela mulher, a Gina era e sempre será minha preferida. - Harry riu divertido.

- Eu sei, dona Glória. Eu sei. E obrigado por saber disso.

A senhora se levantou pra sair.

- Vou sentir sua falta, sabe disso. - Ela resolvera estender sua viagem no cruzeiro por mais um ano. Sentia que um mês não fora o suficiente para descansar a cabeça, mas só iria quando Harry e Gina voltassem de lua-de-mel.

- Eu sei. Mas fiquem despreocupados. Eu vou mandar um postal de cada lugar que irei visitar.

- A senhora merece, dona Glória merece. - ela sorriu agradecida e fechou a porta.

Pouco a pouco, as pessoas chegavam à igreja, que estava enfeitas de violetas, rosas e tulipas (as favoritas de Gina). Hermione e Rony, que seria os padrinhos, já estavam postados no altar ao lado de um nervoso Harry, que esfregava as mãos sem parar.

- Harry, pára com isso! - Hermione lançou um olhar raivoso para o amigo.

- Ela já devia ter chegado. - observou u último convidado entrar e as portas se fecharem.

- E você quer que ela chegue com os convidados? - Hermione revirou os olhos. - Me poupe, Harry! Parece que não sabe como funciona.

- Eu não lembro como funciona. - cochichou impaciente. - Meu primeiro casamento foi há quase dez anos. Muito tempo, você não acha?

Hermione abriu a boca pra retrucar quando a marcha nupcial tocou e as portas de abriram. Os convidados se levantaram e Harry arrumou a gravata. Parecia que o coração sairia pela boca.

Sarah entrou na frente, segurando as alianças numa caixinha sobre uma almofada. Parecia uma princesinha ao andar com classe até o altar. Sorriu contente para o pai, que retribuiu e pegou as caixinhas.

- Obrigada, filha.

- Ela tá linda, pai. – sussurrou a garota, com um sorriso contagiante.

- O quê? - Mas antes que Sarah respondesse, Gina entrou na igreja acompanhada pelo pai. Harry viu uma luz envolta dela e descobriu que nunca vira coisa mais bela em toda sua vida. Gina parecia enfeitiçar o ambiente.

Vestia um tomara-que-caia branco perolado, seus cabelos estavam presos em cachos numa tiara brilhante que pertencera à geração Weasley (sua mãe lhe dera). Seus olhos estavam presos nos de Harry, cheios de emoção. Sarah tinha razão: ela estava linda, deslumbrante.

_I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo_

Os passos de Gina até o altar pareciam automáticos. Seu nervosismo era tanto que não sabia como os pés estavam indo. Seu coração já entrara na quinta marcha mesmo antes de colocar o vestido. Os olhos estavam úmidos e por mais que não quisesse estragar a maquiagem, a emoção era demais para se conter.

Quanto sonhara com aquele momento! Quantas vezes sonhara em se casar com o homem por quem se apaixonou perdidamente, no momento em que o viu pela primeira vez. Quantas noites, no seu quarto escuro, deixava que a solidão a encobria e só o que podia fazer era desejar a felicidade de Harry com aquela mulher, mesmo que isso a corroesse por dentro, dilacerando seu coração.

Embora o sofrimento fosse presente, esquecer seu amor pelo Harry era tarefa árdua e ela teve as esperanças renovadas quando ele se deu conta da roubada que estava entrando. E então aconteceu: ele reparara nela. Ele a convidara pra sair. Ele a beijara, ele a pediu em casamento. E agora, lá estava ela, a um passo da felicidade plena.

Arthur Weasley entregou a filha para Harry e apertou a mão do futuro genro. O casal de fitou intensamente até voltar os olhos para o altar.

Depois das falas do padre, era hora dos noivos declamarem os votos. Harry foi o primeiro. Nervoso, respirou fundo e começou.

- Gina, se alguém me dissesse há dois anos que eu estaria me casando, eu riria na cara das pessoas ou a ignorava. Pra mim, já bastava uma vez. Então, eu resolvi dar uma chance a mim mesmo... - deu uma risada sem-graça. - Foi besteira. Mas dai veio você, quebrando os muros que construí em volta de mim. Não fez som. Não me importei. E eu entrei de cabeça.

"E se alguém me perguntar se estou arrependido eu direi, com todas as letras: Jamais. Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar. Por favor, me perdoe e seu te fiz chorar, sofrer. Prometo que isso nunca vai mais acontecer."

Desta vez, Gina não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que rolavam livremente pelo rosto dela. Olhou a aliança dourada no seu anelar esquerdo. Era real.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkness night  
You're the only one that I want  
I got addicted to your lie  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity came again  
To pull me back to the ground again_

- Harry, você não precisa se desculpar. A gente não manda no coração. Eu amei você desde o momento em que te vi, mas eu sabia que você poderia ter outra pessoa e eu não podia fazer nada a não ser torcer pra que você fosse feliz. O que eu sinto por você é muito grande que eu posso vê-lo feliz longe de mim. E o que eu mais quero é você feliz. E eu prometo, daqui pra frente, fazer de tudo pra dar certo. Vamos ser felizes juntos. Pra sempre.

Os convidados estavam todos emocionados com aquelas palavras saídas do coração de cada um e não de um pedaço de papel que muitos casais costumavam escrever. Tudo era mais fácil quando se era espontâneo. Mais verdadeiro.

- E eu os declaro marido e mulher. - finalizou o padre, abençoando o casal. - O noivo pode beijar a noiva.

Harry pegou a mão esquerda de Gina e beijou a aliança antes de unir seus lábios nos delas, selando a união, que foi aplaudida por todos.

Os dois saíram sob uma chuva de arroz. Lá fora, foram cumprimentados por todos os presentes. Sarah abraçou os dois de uma vez e Gina a pegou no colo e deu vários beijos na garota. Não substituiria a mãe dela, mas a relação das duas ia ser de cumplicidade e companheirismo.

- Eu desejo toda a felicidade do mundo pra vocês dois. - dona Glória deu um beijo na testa de cada um. - Cuida bem um do outro, vocês valem ouro.

- Pode deixar, nós cuidaremos um do outro. - Harry sorriu cúmplice pra sua agora esposa, que retribuiu.

A festa do casamento estava como Gina sempre sonhara: simples e elegante. A mansão Potter (que agora, seria sua residência) estava enfeitada para receber o novo casal. Várias cadeiras e mesas foram colocadas no jardim, com toalhas brancas, um vasinho de flores e um retrato do casal tirado antes do casório. No fundo, um enorme buffê e do outro lado, um palco com uma banda amadora de Manchester, que Gina adorava. A festa correu tranquilamente.

- Um policial? - Luna perguntou enquanto Hermione a puxava para perto de Rony, que conversava um rapaz alto.

- Sim, um dos melhores. - Hermione piscou pra Luna. Já fazia tempo que insistia para que Luna arrumasse um namorado, mas a loura falava que estava bem solteira e com suas invenções para DEVON. Hermione queria demovê-la da ideia.

As duas se aproximaram dos rapazes, que pararam de conversar. Hermione deu um beijo no rosto do noivo e um abraço no outro rapaz.

- Luna, este é Neville, o policial que lhe falei.

- Oi. - Luna o cumprimentou sem graça e recebeu um sorriso simpático, que a fez corar.

- Prazer, Luna.

- Neville é muito competente no que fez. - Hermione passou os braços em torno dos ombros do noivo, que abafou um riso. Sabia aonde Hermione queria chegar. Neville revirou os olhos.

- E o que você faz? - perguntou Luna. Sempre imaginara que policiais usavam fardas, independentemente de onde iam, mas o rapaz de terno escuro e postura elegante a deixou espantada.

- Patrulhamento nas estradas.

- E não é perigoso? - Luna quase tampou a boca ao perceber a besteira que perguntara. Neville deu risada.

- Acredite: é um pouco. Muitas vezes você tem que dominar uma pessoa embriagada que não aceita de jeito nenhum ser detida. É chato, mas vale a pena. Mas... caso você tiver algum problema, é só me chamar.

- Ok! - Luna ficou um pouco mais à vontade, pois desde pequena os policiais a assustavam. Esse era diferente: a encantara.

Bingo! Neville gostara dela e vice-versa. Hermione conseguira! Ela disse alguma coisa a Rony e os dois saíram de fininho, deixando os dois se conhecerem melhor. Logo estavam dando risadas ao descobrirem que tinham muita coisa em comum.

- Você, hein? - brincou Rony, lançando um olhar repressor para a noiva, que riu.

- Oras, meu amor. Luna precisava de alguém legal. E Neville é a pessoa certa. - os dois riram e o ruivo a calou com um beijo apaixonado.

_It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had to break  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

Sarah parecia estar num parque de diversões. Olhava radiante seu pai e sua nova madrasta rindo felizes. Ela estava feliz.

Agora tinha uma família novamente. Gina não seria sua mãe, mas sua amiga e a mulher que faria seu pai feliz.

Viu a antiga colega de trabalho do seu pai, Cho, tentando dar comida à filha, que estava agitada com toda aquela movimentação.

A menina olhou pra ela e sorriu.

- Ela gosta de você, Sarah. - Cho conseguira colocar papinha na boca da pequena Lin.

- Posso pegar ela?

- Claro, mas cuidado. - Cho pegou a filha do carrinho e deu pra Sarah segurar. A pequena Lin riu e fez Sarah sorrir.

- Oi, Lin. Meu nome é Sarah. Vamos ser amiga? - a bebê sorriu em resposta. - Que legal. Posso mostrar minha coleção de ursinhos, que tal? - A menina riu e foi com a menina - com Cho no seu encalço - no seu quarto. As duas meninas se deram bem logo de cara.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

Harry e Gina estavam conversando com os pais da ruiva, quando a empregada os interrompera.

- Senhora Potter, aqueles dois senhores querem conversar com a senhora. - Gina achou estranho como seu novo nome soara agora.

Olhou e viu dois homens com fisionomias sérias e parecendo constrangidos por interromper a festa. Pediu licença e foi até eles. Harry a seguiu com olhos curiosos.

- Pois não? - Gina aproximou dos dois homens, que aparentavam ter uns 40 anos.

- Senhora Potter, eu presumo. - A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça. - Sou Irmann Mackenzie e esse é meu assistente, Armand Jules.

- Ela apertou a mão dos dois. - somos da Guarda Imperial e queríamos oferecer um serviço para a senhora.

Gina pareceu não entender. Que tipo de serviço a guarda mais competente do Reino Unido poderia oferecer a uma simples assistente de comunicação da DEVON?

- Na verdade, senhora Potter, estamos precisamos de alguém habilitado para monitorar nossos satélites de observação que são implantados por todo o Reino Unido. Nós usamos esses satélites como uma forma de comunicação com nossos reinos vizinhos, observando como anda a rotina de cada espaço, visando o bem estar da nossa população. E como nós sabemos que você é uma pessoa do setor de comunicação bem qualificada, queríamos saber se está interessada em nossos serviços?

Gina olhou para os dois homens como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Trabalhar para a Guarda Imperial, no setor que era o sonho de qualquer formado em comunicação como ela. Era um prestígio, sem contar no salário: o triplo que ganhava na DEVON.

Mas quem a indicou? Olhou pro lado e viu Harry surpreso. Não fora ele. Mas... claro! Gina lembrava-se perfeitamente! O professor de pós-graduação a elogiara pelos seus serviços prestados na empresa em que fizera estágio e insinuou alguma coisa de trabalhar no Parlamento. Um sonho distante, Gina concluira. Mas que agora poderia virar realidade.

- E então? - o senhor Irmann esperava uma resposta de Gina. - Aceita ou não?

- Meu deus... eu nem sei o que dizer?

- Olha, porque não passa no meu escritório mais tarde? Não queremos atrapalhar seu casamento. - Irmman deu um cartão pra Gina e pediu licença pra se retirar.

Gina olhou para o cartão, ainda atordoada. Harry foi para o lado dela.

- E então... vai aceitar?

Gina encarou Harry sem-graça. Antes de ser seu marido, ele era seu patrão e parecia meio constrangedor receber uma proposta de emprego com ele presente. Mas também trabalhar com ele agora, nas condições que se encontrava, poderia atrapalhar um poucos, embora ambos prometeram separar o trabalho da vida pessoal.

- E-eu... eu não sei... o que você acha? - Harry acariciou os cabelos da esposa, solidário.

- Se esse for seu sonho, não posso te segurar. Claro, poderia dobrar seu salário, mas não seria a mesma coisa. E trabalhando com a Guarda Imperial, você poderá crescer profissionalmente. Mas não depende de mim, Gina, e sim de você.

Harry deixou a função de chefe e marido se misturar ao aconselhar Gina a escolher o melhor caminho para vida dela. Seja qual for, ela a apoiaria sempre.

- Vou decidir sobre isso mais tarde. - guardou o cartão com ele. - Agora, está na hora da nossa valsa? - Gina apontou os músicos se posicionando para tocar a valsa nupcial. - O senhor aceita dançar comigo, senhor Potter?

- Ei! - ele sorriu. - Você roubou minha fala! - deu um pigarro e ofereceu a mão pra esposa. - A senhora Potter aceita dançar comigo.

- Claro. - Gina pegou a mão dele e ambos foram até o centro da pista. A sintonia entre os dois era perfeita, que parecia que estavam flutuando pela pista. Quando a música acabou, todos aplaudiram e começaram a dançar, como manda a tradição. Hermione dançava e se divertia com as brincadeiras de Rony; Neville hesitou um pouco, mas chamou Luna para dançar, meio envergonhado, pois se conheceram não fazia uma hora.

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away_

A festa correu tranquilamente bem. Até a hora de jogar o buquê, foi uma confusão só. Pois todas as mulheres solteiras queriam pegar o buquê e se amontoaram na frente. Gina jogou e pra surpresa de todos, foi dona Glória quem o pegou. Surpresos, todos aplaudiram, deixando a senhora sem-graça.

- Parabéns, dona Glória. - Gina abraçou aquela mulher, que considera muito.

- Oras, minha querida, eu nem tenho mais idade pra casar... E nem quero...

- Mas quem sabe você não encontra alguém no cruzeiro. - a ruiva piscou pra ela e se afastou, deixando a senhora atordoada.

_I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo_

Foi a festa dos sonhos de Gina. Tudo saíra perfeito, sem nada no lugar. Estava feliz. Mais feliz porque se casara com o homem de sua vida. Agora sua vida começaria de fato. Não só o casamento, mas o novo emprego. Sim, ela decidira aceitar. Prometera conversar com os homens quando chegasse da Lua-de-Mel, que seria em Paris. Agora, Harry e Gina iriam lá pra se divertirem e namorarem um pouco.

- Olha, eu sei que esse não é um lugar muito romântico de se visitar, mas é que aqui estão as pessoas que fizeram história.

- falou Gina enquanto entravam no Père-Lachaise.

- Não, eu entendo porque é muito visitado. Também estava curioso pra conhecer.

Père-Lachaise era um dos cemitérios mais famosos do mundo. Lá estavam enterradas diversas personalidades, como a cantora Edith Piaf, o escritor Alan Kardec e o cantor Jim Morrison. Vários turistas viajavam pra lá para visitar esses túmulos. Como todo cemitério, era um lugar triste, mas o que contava era a arquitetura e os moradores. Gina sabia que era um lugar estranho de se visitar, mas seu sonho era conhecer por ser famoso. E Harry topou ir com ela.

Á noite foram jantar no mesmo restaurante que foram da última vez que tiveram na cidade. Harry lembrou-se da música que tocara, o beijo que quase dera em Gina, a confusão de sentimentos agora resolvida. Ele teria prazer de dançar com ela novamente.

- Gostei desse lugar. Um ambiente aconchegante e a comida é maravilhosa. Mas desta vez, tem um sabor especial - Gina o olhou intrigada. - Estou aqui, jantando com a mulher mais maravilhosa que conheci e não num jantar de negócios.

- Brilhante observação - Gina sorriu sem graça.

Realmente, a comida tinha outro sabor. Era um jantar romântico, merecido. Gina estava nas nuvens. Quando dançaram como da outra vez, não fora necessário esconder os sentimentos. Ambos estavam felizes, realizados.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando? - sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Gina, enquanto dançavam a segunda música. - Que poderíamos encomendar um irmãozinho para Sarah quando voltarmos pra Londres, que tal?

Gina o olhou surpresa. Ela não imaginava que ele tocaria no assunto tão cedo.

- Bom... é um assunto pra se pensar. Mas não pense que eu não gostei. - Completou, ao ver o olhar de Harry. - Eu quero sim, e muito.

- Podíamos começar a treinar um pouco quando sair daqui, que tal? - O sussurro malicioso de Harry deixou Gina toda arrepiada.

- Boa ideia. - respondeu no mesmo tom.

Harry beijou-a tensa e docemente. E naquele momento ele viu o que era ter uma Segunda Chance. Algo que todos merecem, que te que ser aproveitado.

Ele que havia se fechado para o amor desde a morte da primeira esposa e quando se permitiu amar novamente, quase caíra numa cilada. E resolveu se fechar novamente, mas Gina surgiu em sua vida. E não tinha mais volta. Por que não a notara antes de se evolver com aquela mulher perigosa? Por causa de sua teimosia, quase perdera sua filha, tivera um estresse emocional e recuperou as forças para corrigir o seu erro.

A felicidade era algo complexo. Tinha que desejá-la. E Harry a desejou novamente no momento em que se relacionara com Gina. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, desta vez. Gina nunca o machucaria. Gina era o que ele precisava.

Agora ele sabia: tinha sua segunda chance. Com a ruiva do seu lado, a felicidade estava garantida.

Felizes para sempre poderia ser um clichê, quem sabe. Mas o amor era infinito, até durar.

Todos mereciam uma Segunda Chance. Seja no amor, no trabalho, na vida. E Harry nunca perdeu as esperanças, por mais que prometesse não amar novamente. Com a ruiva ao seu lado, ele reaprendeu a amar e a ser feliz. E com a Segunda Chance, nascia um novo Harry, agora mais feliz realizado. Pai de família e um homem novamente apaixonado e amado.

**N/A: Pessoal, eis o último capítulo. Desculpem pelo atraso, mas o bloqueio e a falta de tempo ajudaram a atrasar a fic. Agora, só falta o epílogo e ai sim, a fic está terminada.**

**PS: Quem lê "Amor Cigano", fiquem tranqüilos que, quando terminar essa fic, eu vou trabalhar nela, dessa vez sem demora.**

**Deixem comentários. Críticas, sugestões, elogios.**

**Bjos e até o epílogo. Juh.**

**PS 2: A música combina perfeitamente com o momento, né?**


	18. Epílogo: Uma Família Feliz

**Epílogo: Uma Família Feliz**

_Dois anos depois..._

Já passava das sete horas quando Gina deixou o prédio onde trabalhava. O dia fora exaustivo e ela deu graças à Deus por ser sábado no dia seguinte. Aproveitaria o final de semana com a família. Abriu a porta do carro quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

Era Adam, um colega de trabalho e que nutria um amor platônico pela ruiva.

- Gina! - Adam aproximou-se. - Que bom que você não foi embora ainda. A gente está indo jantar no Sparks. Gostaria de ir? - O sorriso dele era cheio de expectativa. Gina suspirou. Tinha pena dele. Já recusara tantos convites, deixando claro que eram apenas amigos. Mas Adam era insistente e isso irritava Gina.

- Adam, por favor, pare de me convidar. Você sabe que eu não vou.

- Mas... você precisa relaxar. Anda trabalhando demais... - Embora todos tentassem convencer Adam de que Gina nunca lhe daria bola, ele continuava a insistir.

- E eu vou relaxar. Na minha casa, com a minha família. Agora, se me der licença... - Adam abriu a boca pra falar, mas Gina o interrompera. - Eu vou pra casa.

Abriu a porta do carro e entrou. Antes de dar a partida. Olhou para o amigo, compreensiva. Ele não podia continuar naquela insistência absurda, quase impossível.

- Mas Gina... - Adam apoiou-se no carro, mas a ruiva dera a partida e ele se afastou.

- Adam... - Gina olhou pra ele com repreensão. - Se você continuar com essa insistência, considere nossa amizade encerrada. - Bufando, Gina deixou o local e um Adam derrotado.

Estava no farol quando o telefone tocou. Era Luna. Já imaginava o motivo da ligação.

- Oi, Luna. O que foi?

_- Briguei com o Neville!_ - disse uma Luna bem irritada do outro lado da linha.

- De novo?

Depois de um ano de namoro, Luna e Neville resolveram morar juntos. Luna sempre implicava com o namorado por causa do trabalho "perigoso" dele. Neville tentava explicar que não era nada demais, mas Luna era muito insegura e brigava com ele por qualquer coisa.

_- Ele acha que o trabalho dele não é perigoso! _ - O farol abrira e Gina a colocou no viva voz. - _Hunf! Você sabe quantos policiais de estrada já morreram? Muitos! E eu não estou afim de ficar viúva tão cedo!_

Gina balançou a cabeça. Se Luna sabia da profissão de Neville, porque aceitara namorar com ele?

- Sabe, Luna, vocês estão piores que o Rony e a Hermione. Eles têm uma briga por semana e Mione sempre o coloca pra dormir no sofá. Mas o Rony não fica nem duas horas no sofá. Eles fazem as pazes... você deve imaginar como... - falou Gina maliciosa, deixando Luna ainda mais irritada.

Rony e Hermione estavam casados há um ano e Hermione estava mais sensível que nunca. Pudera, estar esperando gêmeos não era pra qualquer um e aquilo mexia com os hormônios de qualquer mulher.

_- Mas comigo não é assim! Ele dorme no sofá até o dia amanhecer e... _- Gina ouviu uma porta. - _Gina, tenho que ir, ele chegou_. _Preparei o prato preferido dele_. - a voz da loura passara de irritada pra ansiosa e empolgada. Gina conhecia aquele filme.Os dois brigavam e mais tarde faziam as pazes. Luna nunca dissera que Neville dormia no sofá... com ela junto. Gina não era boba. Sabia como era.

- Tá bom, Luna.

_- Vão almoçar aqui no domingo?_

- Vou ver com o Harry.

_- Ver não, vocês virão_. - Luna repreendeu a amiga. - _Estou com saudades da Julie._

- Ok, você venceu. Nós vamos. Agora vai que seu homem a espera.

_- Eu sei..._ - agora a voz de Luna estava maliciosa. A noite prometia. - _Tchau, Gina._

- Tchau. Beijo. - Gina desligou o telefone. - Doida.

Chegou em casa. Estava ansiosa pra um bom banho e um jantar. Mas ansiosa por uma novidade que deixaria o marido surpreso.

Harry e Gina mudaram-se para uma casa mais ampla e aconchegante, totalmente ecológica e moderna. Ficava num condomínio na saída da cidade. A casa foi decorada de acordo com o gosto de cada um. Contratara vários empregados: uma cozinheira, uma faxineira, uma empregada e um jardineiro pra cuidar do enorme jardim que rodeava a nova mansão Potter. Sem contar no rapaz que limpava a piscina.

Abriu a porta e tirou os sapatos. Foi recebida por uma menininha ruiva que correu em sua direção. Julie Potter era uma réplica dos pais: ruiva de olhos verdes.

- Ma-ma. - Gina agachou-se e abraçou a filhinha de um ano.

- Oi, meu amor. - ergueu-a no colo. - Então, quer dizer que a senhorita está correndo agora?

- Ela correu pela sala toda. - disse Sarah assim que abraçou Gina. Havia um monte de brinquedos espalhados pelo hall e concluiu que as duas meninas estavam brincando, esperando ela chegar. - Ainda bem que não caiu. - Sarah perguntou com o olhar se Gina estava brava com ela.

- É só segurar ela pra não cair. E deixar que ela explore os lugares. - Gina e as meninas foram para a Sarah. A ruiva estancou ao ouvir uma notícia do noticiário.

_- Maurren Robbins, condenada a 75 anos de prisão, por tentativa de homicídio e cárcere privado, foi encontrada morta em sua cela hoje à tarde. A polícia está investigando a hipótese de suicídio ou assassinato._

- Tia Gi... - Sarah a chamou e Gina desviou seu olhar pra menina. Não sabiam quando Sarah começara a chamá-la assim, mas Gina permitiu. Sabia que a garota jamais a chamaria de mãe, mas chamá-la de madrasta também não era coerente. - Papai está chateado

- Chateado, como assim? - Gina ajeitou Julie nos braços, que brincava com seus cabelos ruivos.

- Acho que ele está com saudades de você.

Gina colocou Julie no chão e subiu as escadas.

- Senhora Potter... - dona Luiza, a cozinheira a chamou. - A que hora devo servir o jantar?

- Daqui meia-hora, Luiza. - A mulher assentiu e foi pra cozinha.

Gina chegou no quarto e encontrou o marido deitado na cama, pensativo. Silenciosamente, ela deitou-se na cama e apoiou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Uma libra pelos seus pensamentos. - sentiu Harry respirar fundo e acariciar seus cabelos.

- Você tem trabalhado demais... - Gina pensou em Adam falando as mesmas palavras. Harry apoiou-se para olhar a esposa melhor.

- Às vezes, me pergunta se fiz bem em deixá-la aceitar o emprego na Corte Imperial. Eles estão abusando de você e...

- Ei. - Gina colocou o dedo nos lábios dele. - Você e eu sabíamos que seria assim. E está dando certo, não está? Posso trabalhar demais, mas estou sempre presente. E não quero que você fale em largar o emprego pra nos sustentar. Eu não aceitarei. - o olhar de Gina fez Harry perceber que não adiantava mais discutir o assunto.

Harry fez a ruiva deitar-se na cama e apoiou pra beijá-la. Estava morrendo de saudades da esposa e ficar 8 horas sem poder tocá-la era uma tortura. Gina pensou da mesma forma ao se entregar aos carinhos do marido.

- E ai? Alguma novidade? - perguntou Harry assim que se recompuseram. Gina deitou a cabeça no ombro do marido.

- Só a Luna me ligando pra dizer que brigou com o Neville, mas deve está fazendo as pazes com ele agora. - Harry riu. Sabia como eram aquelas coisas. - E você?

- Recebi uma carta da dona Glória hoje. - Harry inclinou-se e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo.

Dona Glória havia se tornado uma mulher viajante. A cada lugar que conhecera, mandava postais. Já esteve em Roma, Paris

(e no restaurante que Harry e Gina frequentavam), Berlin, Rio de Janeiro, Nova York, Vancouver. Numa dessas viagens, conhecera Francois Parker, um pintor canadense, viúvo há anos. Encantaram-se um pelo outro e agora moravam num chalé aconchegante em Montreal, que estava sempre fechado, pois o casal estava sempre viajando. A última parada deles foi a África do Sul. Harry mostrou o postal pra Gina.

- Ela está feliz, não está? - Gina terminou de ler a carta dela, onde diz estar morrendo de saudades, fazia um convite para eles irem ao Canadá visitá-la e que aceitara ir para lá - com François - passar Natal com eles.

- Ela merecia. Ela se dedicou demais a gente. Estava na hora dela viver a vida delas. Ah, já ia me esquecendo. A Katherina ligou de Bucareste.

- E como a avó dela está?

A avó de Katherina - a cigana da história - havia sofrido um enfarte e necessitava de repouso. Katherina pediu licença pra ir visitar a família, mas Harry fez diferente: deu-lhe dois meses de férias, com direito a décimo terceiro e tudo. Katherina não sabia como agradecer. Desde que se mudara pra Londres, nunca fora visitar a família. Apenas falava com eles por telefone e e-mail. E a moça precisava de umas férias.

- Está bem. Descansando, rodeada pelos filhos e netos.

- Que bom.

- Sarah não vê a hora de ela voltar. E Julie também não. Adora quando vê a babá dançando.

- Imagino... - os dois riram.

- Pai, tia Gi, estamos com fome. - Sarah entrou no quarto de mãos dadas com Julie. Harry pegou a filha caçula e sentou-a no colo.

- Podem ir comer. Só vou tomar um banho e já desço. - Gina levantou-se para pegar as roupas.

- Nada disso, vamos esperar você.

- Harry... as meninas estão com fome. Vão que eu já vou. Sarah, pede à Luiza pra esquentar a papinha da Julie.

- Posso dar pra ela? - pediu Sarah radiante.

- Claro que pode.

- Obrigada, tia Gi! – Ainda sorrindo, virou-se para o pai. - Você vem, papai? A tia Gi vai depois. – Luiza fizera o prato preferido de Sarah: macarrão à carbonara.

- Vão na frente. Eu desço com sua mãe. Mas não coma tudo. Deixe um pouco pra gente. – Harry repreendeu a filha de brincadeira.

- Tá bom, papai – Sarah pegou a irmã. Antes de sair, virou pra eles. – Ah, pai, contou pra Gina?

- Contar o quê? - Gina olhou curiosa de um pra outro. Percebeu que Sarah estava empolgada.

- Ainda não.

- Nós vamos ao parque amanhã!! - Sarah deu pulinhos com a irmã - que riu divertida - no colo.

- Você topa? – Harry perguntou pra Gina.

- Claro que sim. - Gina sorriu. Um final de semana em família era tudo que ela queria.

Sarah e Julie desceram pra cozinha.

- Enfim, sós. - Harry aproximou-se de Gina, mas a ruiva riu. Harry percebeu que ela tinha o semblante ansioso, como se quisesse contar alguma coisa.

- Que foi? – conhecia a esposa. Sabia que ela estava escondendo algo.

- Acho que não vou poder aproveitar o parque. Pelo menos não agora.

- Por quê? - Gina não respondeu. Foi até a bolsa e pegou um envelope e entregou a Harry.

- Eu estava desconfiada e fiz o teste hoje. - Harry leu o papel e seu queixo caiu quando leu no final do papel: "Positivo."

- E sério? - Gina assentiu. Harry correu pra esposa e abraçou, levantando-a do chão. - Meu Deus, obrigado! Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo! - Gina riu da felicidade do marido. A mesma da época em que contou que estava esperando Julie.

Harry a colocou no chão, pegou a sua mão e beijou-a.

- Você me faz um homem mais feliz do mundo a cada dia que passa. Obrigado.

- Você também me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo, Harry. E eu te amo muito.

- Eu também te amo. - beijou a mulher. - Que tal se a gente comemorasse tomando aquele banho? - Harry sussurrou maliciosamente, fazendo os pelos de Gina se arrepiarem.

- Hum... pensei que você já tivesse tomado banho.

- Não. Eu só estava te esperando.

- Hum... - Gina fez cara de pensativa. – Talvez seja uma boa ideia. Você podia fazer aquela massagem, que tal?

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes. - Harry pegou uma Gina risonha no colo e foi em direção ao banheiro. Depois pensariam em como contar a novidade pra todos.

**FIM**

**N/A: Juh chega de mansinho.**

**E ai, pessoal. Gostaram? Saiu rápido, mas deu pra aproveitar. Comentem. Gostaram do final da dona Glória e do casal Harry/Gina? E dos outros casais (Neville/Luna, Rony/Hermione)? Espero que sim.**

**Pessoal, muito obrigada pela paciência e compreensão de todos. Essa fanfic foi muito demorada pela falta de organização e criatividade da minha parte. Agora, eu a finalizo e parto pra outros projetos. E, como a minha primeira UA, ela foi muito importante pra mim.**

**Agradeço a cada Review mandada.**

**Até a próxima. Juh.**


End file.
